


The Smut Files

by geekinlikeaboss



Category: Avengers, Loki - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - Fandom, Tony - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Brutal, F/F, F/M, FrostIron - Freeform, FrozenPepperoni, Gen, IronGammaFrost, IronHammer - Freeform, Kinks, Love, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Other, Pepperoni, Smut, Stand Alone Chapters, Thorki - Freeform, fetishes, gammafrost - Freeform, mostly male on male, soft, wrecking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 67,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinlikeaboss/pseuds/geekinlikeaboss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so I've written a LOT of smut here on AO3, and frankly it's starting to get a wee bit cluttered. So I have decided to move all my fics into one massive grouping.</p>
<p>*Each chapter will be a stand alone chapter. They will not 'necessarily' connect with one another unless noted as Part I, Part II, etc. <br/>*At the start of each chapter I will list the summary as well as the kinks, fetishes and warnings so people know what they are getting into.<br/>*I will take requests! I am more than thrilled to take suggestions or if there is just something you'd like to see I shall do my best!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> "Date Night" was the very first FrostIron fic I wrote, not to mention my first foray into something besides my first fandom. I wasn't entirely sure what sort of dynamic I wanted between the two of them, so this fic is very gentle. Possibly the most vanilla thing I've ever written. But at the same time it's very sweet and holds a special place in my heart. 
> 
> Tony and Loki have taken a bit of time to date. Legitimately date. This being Tony's first time with another man, he is a wee bit hesitant to jump right to bed. That's okay though, Loki will show him how it's done. 
> 
> TAG  
> -Pepperoni  
> -FrozenPepperoni  
> -First time  
> -Vanilla sex  
> -TopTony  
> -BottomLoki  
> -Blowjob  
> -Facial  
> -Fingering  
> -Playful aggression  
> -Witty banter

Friday nights belonged to Loki.

It wasn’t that Pepper wasn’t there, or that she couldn’t be. It was simply part of the bizarre arrangement they seemed to have created in this ménage a nope. Maintaining pace of a multifaceted relationship like this had it’s pro’s and cons. One of the things that sort of came half way was the fact that both his paramour’s required intimate, individualized attention.

So Friday was Loki’s date night.

And Loki was determined to have it end his way.

Tony was never one to turn down a good lengthy grope session. They way Loki’s mouth possessively entangled his was enthralling. The gods lips pressed between his, gentle at first, almost tentative. The he would bare down and Tony would feel the bite of strong white teeth capture his lower lip to pull it open for his tongue’s entrance. He made a low moan, showing off just how badly he wanted this to happen.

To finally happen.

Loki nibbled his earlobe and chuckled wickedly. “Dinner was superb, and the opera was certainly…introspective.”

Tony gasped as Loki’s stray hand slid up the back of his suit and found his back muscles. For someone who was called frost giant, his fingertips were warm and tender. “Yeah well, I kinda figured Wicked was a good choice.” He wrapped arms around Loki’s waist, determined not to be a passive player in this game. His thumbs found the pant line as his fingers splayed out and gripped the pale god’s pert ass cheeks. Loki had no hesitation in him. He sucked in his breath, bit his bottom lip and ground his hips into Tony’s palms, begged to be clutched.

“Is tonight the night Stark? Are you finally going to let me drag you to bed?” He teased mercilessly, his knee grinding against the half hard bulge in well-tailored pants. The jolt of apprehension was obvious in his face and Loki gave a dark chuckle of joy. “Ohh! Careful Stark. You may lead me to believe the reports of your virility are greatly exaggerated.” He slid those nimble fingers down Tony’s chest and over the button down shirt, undoing each one using no more than a flick of his wrist.

Tony couldn’t think enough to defend his manhood right now. Besides, Loki had a point. How long had he been letting this drag on? Almost a month. Granted he had his reasons. One doesn’t just go from dire enemies to friends to fuck buddies quickly. But then again he felt like Loki was nearing the end of his patience with their teasing. He was, after all, a god of passion, not to mention a lot of other things. Damn myths and their metaphors. A lot of Loki’s old stories were allegorical, and were in one way or another related to the innate failings of man. Problem was, Loki wouldn’t confirm which stories were truths, half-truths, or absolute bullshit. So Tony was left to flounder as to what a god of wanton sexual congress would want in the bedroom.

Maybe he worried it might be a bit over his head.

Well that and the fact that he’d never fucked a guy before. Completely foreign territory was both a turn on and a terror.

“No words Stark? How unlike you.” Loki began to lick down the nape of his neck, slowly kissing down till he dropped to his and rubbed his cheek on the full staff hidden by dark fabric. “But don’t be afraid. I’ll be gentle with you…the first time.”

Holy fuck! The way his voice growled out those last three words made Tony push his hips off the wall to rub his cock against open lips. Loki undid his belt and trousers with practiced ease. “The first time eh? What happens after that?”

Loki didn’t answer, but he took hold of Tony’s wrists, tangled them in the back of his head, and began lavishing attention on the eager erection under the briefs. Lavish. That was the perfect way to describe everything about this scenario. Loki was the type who did not give a single solitary shit about what anyone might say. It was why he kept a strong hand on Tony’s thigh during dinner. Why he teased a finger through the hair at the nape of Tony’s neck through-out the entire second act. It was all about the attention for him. He wanted Tony to desire him. He wanted Tony to think about him in every action and hunger after his touch.

His cock was freed from its final prison and Loki gazed at it hungrily.

Then devoured it with a contented hum.

“Fffffffuck!” Tony gripped Loki’s scalp and felt fingers dig against his ass cheeks. Loki let him pretend to guide his mouth up and down, let him pretend control for a while. He made the most lewd wet noises as he took the thick member in and out. This was not the first time Loki had given him a blow-job. He never made the hero stop, even when he accidentally pushed too deep and felt Loki’s throat squeeze him tight. It had been beautifully intense to see those dark green eyes stare up at him, a little vulnerable for a minute or two. But he hadn’t stopped him. He had let himself be held down at the base of Tony Stark’s dick till he was released.

And then had gone and released on his face.

Just the thought of it was making his hips thrust up harder. Loki made soft little moaning sounds, fingers clenching down. “Stark…” he whispered when he head came up for just a moment. He licked the head, flicking his tongue under the neck and sliding himself perfectly down the underside. Tony’s head jerked back as those lips opened to accommodate his hefty sac.

“Loki…fuck…Loki…” He couldn’t formulate words right now. At least not anything more coherent than that.

Hands grasped his pant and jerked the forcefully down around his ankles. It was sort of crude, but again, Loki didn’t care. He wanted Tony Stark’s body exposed to him. Right now, in this moment, that was his only goal. And he pursued it with the same vigor as any other.

Of course that didn’t prepare Tony for the finger at his asshole.

He seized up a little, reacting instinctively. Loki’s mouth made a popping sound as he licked at the treasure trail. “Hush now. Surely you’ve played here before.”

Tony bit his lower lip, but closed his eyes as the finger gently probed it’s way inside. Yeah…okay…this isn’t too bad. A little awkward and unpracticed. But defiantly not bad. And Loki was being slow. There was something about his unapologetic air of confidence that made Tony feel a little more at ease with this. It was infectious. He groaned out as the finger pushed deeper, intensifying the sensation throughout his entire lower body.

“Make your choice Stark. Shall I swallow, or let you cum on my face?”

How the hell does he always know? “I don’t know there satyr, you look pretty nice all painted up.” He grinned and felt the quick pumps of Loki’s hand sliding up and down. His mouth and tongue began to work the head quickly, as though he could starve without it. As the first drips began to touch his tongue, Loki pulled back, holding his mouth open and letting the hot semen make contact with his cheek, lips and chin. Tony arched and let out a harsh noise, his thighs tightening till the muscles shone in the half light. When he opened his eyes again Looki was giving him a devilish grin. His hand tightened almost painfully around the base of Tony’s cock.

“Get on the bed.” He ordered with cum on his lips. And just in case it might be mistaken for a request, Loki stood and used his grip to lead Tony there.

Okay. Okay I can do this. Not that big of a deal. Just one guy fucking another guy…god. How hard can that be? Loki pressed fingers to his ARC reactor gently and shoved him down into the sheets. His eyes never waved from Tony’s face as the god stood over him, sliding off his jacket and taking his time with the buttons of the waist coat. Tony twitched nervously, positive that his partner was enjoying his tension. As the buttons of the shirt came off, Tony’s eyes lingered on the pale, tight skin, revealing itself inch by inch.

Sex wrapped in leather and a great hair-do.

That had been a lie. Loki was sex no matter what you dressed him up in. He even managed to take off his trousers gracefully.

Then his eyes dropped to Loki’s dick, and Tony felt a stone hit his stomach.

“Err…not sure how they do things in Asgard…” he started. “But I think it’s going to take some practice before…”

Loki shoved him down into the sheets aggressively. “My patience is worn thin. I mean to have satisfaction.” He growled, baring his teeth as his hands held Tony in place.

The heat between them was delicious and eager. Tony gulped down his anxiety and started to spread his thighs a little. He wanted this. He had thought about it and anticipated it. But that didn’t resolve his fears.

Loki chuckled at the look on his face and trailed a finger under Tony’s chin as if to comfort him. “Did I not promise I would be gentle?” he said in a tone a little less mocking than usual. “Or is Tony Stark afraid of being despoiled like a maiden?” He looked up. “Do you have lubrication?”

Tony nodded quickly. “In the side drawer. There’s some stuff in there for anal. Supposed to help numb you out a bit.”

“Oh but why in Midgard would one wish to be numbed out for this? Is not the point to enhance forbidden pleasure?” Loki grabbed the bottle of water based lubricant and smiled.

Tony thought about the condoms in the drawer. Should I make him wear one? I mean he’s an immortal and all so I’m bettering STD’s aren’t something that happens. Shit we should have had that conversation earlier. For his part he had a clean bill of health. A lifetime of debauchery and womanizing didn’t mean he had to be stupid about it. And especially with Pepper as the future Mrs. Stark he had taken no risks. But then they did have a fairly recent medical workup on Loki. He should be clean. He hadn’t been fucking anyone else. Had he?

Shit all the fucking things I should have brought up!

Loki moaned, keeping the bottle within reach as he leaned over Tony’s body and kissed him eagerly. “It has been a few years since someone has writhed with me Stark. It would be a lie to say I have not greatly desired this night.”

Oh well that answers that question.

He felt Loki’s hand slide up and down his own cock, slickening it up as it glistened. He reached up a hand to Loki’s cheek, rubbing some of his cum off with his thumb. “Do you like me this way Stark? Debauched with your seed on me?” There was no shame in his voice whatsoever. For all his complexities, there were some things about Loki that we just obvious. He didn’t do shit if he didn’t want to do it. If he hadn’t wanted Tony’s cock in his mouth, he wouldn’t have dropped to his knees and sucked it. If he hadn’t wanted Tony to cum on his face, he wouldn’t have offered it as an option. And he never made apologies for something he wanted.

“Gotta admit, it’s a good look on you.” Tony said, trying not to sound as nervous as he felt. Instead he stopped the conversation with a kiss, drawing Loki’s tongue into his mouth and tangling it up with his own. Loki crawled on top of him, almost hugging his entire body close. When the kiss broke there was a sweetly tender moment when the god of lies and chaos nuzzled his chest, fingers swirling over his nipples. He made a lovely feminine sound as his ass ground against Tony’s cock.

“Get hard for me Stark. I want you to enjoy this.”

“Well you don’t have to ask twice.” Tony moaned as he felt the warm cheeks bring him to full erection again. When it bent upwards along the curve of Loki’s cheeks, the god slid more lubricant onto it, tangling his fingers between the crack of Tony’s ass and probing into the tightness wickedly.

“Ready?”

Tony braced himself, but was positively shocked as Loki straddled his hips and lifted himself up. He spread his hips out, revealing the light pink shade of his own tunnel and began pressing himself down to be impaled. For a moment neither could speak. It was too beautiful, too wrenchingly lovely to watch Loki drop composure and gasped out hotly as Tony’s dick split him open. His noise was high and whimpering, and he gripped the sheets tightly as though it hurt. But he did not fail. Tony wasn’t entirely sure what to do or how to help. But he moved his hands over Loki’s thighs soothingly, trying to help with the ache.

“Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssstark.” Loki hissed out as he took it further in. It was amazing to watch that long, thick shaft slowly disappear between the crevasse. Loki was wonderfully tight and warm, his anus gripping the cock in a demanding way. It took some time. Apparently Loki had not been lying. The look on his face said plain enough that it had been a while. A weak, pained sob broke through as he hit the base, firmly seated on Tony’s lap. “Stark…” he said breathlessly, looking ravished. But the second they made eye contact, he smiled impishly.

“You little shit.” Tony chuckled as he grabbed Loki’s thigh. “You should’ve said you’re a bottom.”

“I do not understand your meaning.” Loki answered, slowly grinding himself on the thighs. He needed some time to adjust again.

“A bottom. The catcher…passive, submissive.” A hand reached up and wound around Tony’s reactor as Loki clenched his cheeks. Tony grit his teeth and started to sweat. It was taking everything he had in him not to thrust up and start banging away.

“Do I…seem…passive…to you?” Loki’s voice held a playfully dangerous edge to it. He began to rock slowly back and forth, getting more at ease with the cock. “Hmmmm. You are well suited to this.” He groaned and sat up, taking Tony’s hands and moving them along his abdomen and pelvis. “Besides I was given to the conclusion that you…what was it…wanted to bang me into the headboard?” He began to rise and fall, letting the cock move within him steadily.

“At the time I might have been taking about your skull.” Tony teased. He felt a little impish himself. No way was he gonna let this little shit take all the control away from him. He took a firm hold of Loki’s hips and began to twist his thighs in little figures eights, making Loki lean forward on his chest for support.

“Nnnnhhhmph…Anthony.”

“Yeah…say that again.” Tony reached up and pulled Loki’s head down to him, kissing along the pale neck while he began to take more possession in fucking the god.

“Anthony.” Loki gasped.

That was it. Tony grabbed both hips and slammed up into them, forcing himself in up to the hilt. The wail that took hold of Loki’s voice was a crescendo of desperation and he laid his head on Tony’s chest in defeat. “You like it a little rough there?” He was teasing, but also asking and Loki nodded quickly. “Well then I think it’s time you relaxed, and I showed you what Tony Stark can do.”

***

Morning was never something he was thrilled to see, especially when he’d forgotten to put the shades down and it glared at him like a giant eyeball of hatred over the ocean. Tony made a noise like death, started to move, and felt like a huge heavy weight was dragging him back to the mattress.

Maybe that was the marathon fucking from last night.

Or maybe it was Peppers arm around his waist.

PEPPER!

At first Tony didn’t know why he panicked. They had talked about this. Oh boy had they talked about this. Pepper was fully aware and about 85% supportive of the whole Loki and Tony are dating situation. But then there was a big difference between “I-know-my boyfriend-has-a-boyfriend” and walking in to see a passed out duo tangled in dirty, sex stained sheets. For a split second he had the same urge he used to have when sneaking out of a sorority before dawn.

“Tony…” Pepper’s voice was still half asleep, but relatively calm. “This bed is not big enough for three people.”

What does that mean?! What does she mean by this? Is she telling me to kick him out? Is she threatening to leave? Shit shit fuck shit fuck shit…

“I’ll call the contractors after breakfast. If this is going to continue we need something much wider.” She yawned, moved closer and snuggled into the crook of his body.

“My sentiments are with Ms. Potts.” Loki chimed in, still face down against the pillows with one leg wrapped over Tony’s. “I know you might be short Anthony, but frankly my feet are hanging off the edge of the bed.”

Tony looked from one dozing form to the next. Then again. With a sly grin and leaned back against the headboard and gave a dry chuckle. I am a lucky son of a bitch.


	2. Pinned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by a beautiful drawing by lightonlight. 
> 
> http://lightonlight.tumblr.com/post/76011303151/geekinglikeaboss-lightonlight-sorry-for
> 
> Loki has been welcomes back to Asgard and brought Tony with his to celebrate. However, even though it's Loki's night on top of the world, what he wants is to be under Tony.
> 
> TAGS  
> -FrostIron  
> -Drunk w Permission  
> -light BDSM  
> -Bondage  
> -Sensation play  
> -Spanking  
> -Clothes pins  
> -Orgasm denial  
> -DomTony  
> -SubLoki  
> -Handjob  
> -Snark

Stark paused as he entered the door, caught between smiling and outright laughing. “Well hi there drunk and debauched. I take it you’re feeling better.”

Loki chuckled, his cheeks wine flushed as he reclined in the pile of furs. “I have been welcomes back into the fold with open arms. My princly titles restored. My powers in full flush. My mother approves of my boyfriend and my brother has refused the title of king so to spend time with his little mortal toy.” He took another large swig of mead from the drinking horn. “I am in the epicenter of joy.”

Tony chuckled. “Apparently the epicenter of joy is you naked on a bed surrounded by fluffy stuffs.” He crossed the room and laid a glove covered hand on Loki’s upper thigh. It did not miss his notice his the god groaned. Frigga had been kind enough to outfit Tony in the customary garb of Asgard. He looked terribly dashing in red and gold doublets and armor. Almost regal. He had wondered about the silken gloves but Frigga had said Loki adored silk.

She meant it literally I guess.

"Anthony." Loki grinned, biting his lower lip. His eyelids were fluttering. His thighs parted to reveal his heavy, well suited cock.

Tony leaned forward and kissed the honey flavored plush of his lips. “You know I’m usually the one laying half drunk on the couch.”

"Don’t underestimate your self, Anthony." Loki teased his fingers through the scruff. "You usually pass flat out on the carpet."

"And that gives you the excuse to do horrible things to me."

Another lewd grin. “Are you going to do horrible things to me, Anthony.”

Tony scratched down the abdomen, making Loki writhe closer. Nothing like having a god wriggle his way under you. "Can I take that as you giving me permission?" 

"Stark…don’t wait for permission."

Tony reached up and grasped the back of Loki’s scalp, pulling the tipsy deity over to him. Mead went spilling over the bed and Loki crawling willingly into his lap. “Aww now look what you did. Making such a mess.”

Loki’s ass twitched like a cat about to pounce. “Have I been a naughty bastard?” He queried mischievously.

Tony tightened his grip and his partners breath hitched responsively. This was a game they had played before. And Tony was familiar with that sly, barely controlled excitement in his green eyes. He fondly referred to it as the ‘I’m gonna get punished” look. 

"Damn right. but then again when aren’t you?" Tony flipped Loki over, exposing the fine curve of his ass and swell of his balls to the air. Loki struggled, but not earnestly. He might look as lean and helpless, but Tony never forgot it was a superhuman being he held bent over his knees like a naughty child. If he wanted to, Loki could fight back and win.

They struggled for a moment, but in was all in good fun. Loki submitted after a while, placing his hands behind his back for Tony to bind with a scarf. “Hmmm…yes.” he whispered out drunkenly as he felt the binds tighten on his flesh. “Anthony…punish me.” he wriggled his cheeks again.

"Now see, it’s not a punishment if you want it to happen." Tony chided gently and gave one good solid smack on that alabaster rump. Loki took the hit and moaned out loud. "So the real question is, what can I do to really drive home the lesson?" He stroked Loki’s hair absently, looking around the room for ideas. His eyes landed on a gilded hairbrush. "Now there’s a start."

Truth was, Tony was only human. Even in the Iron Man suit he couldn’t likely strike Loki’s ass smartly enough for it to really hurt. But then again he had another target to focus on.

His eyes glinted wickedly as he rubbed the harsh bristle of the brush against Loki’s ball sack.

The reaction was sublime. Loki’s eyes went wide as he arched and let out a racked kneeling sound. **"Skit!"** He groaned and tried to push himself forward and away from the sensation. Tony snagged his hair and pulled him back like a disobedient dog. He slid the coarse bristle from the taint and all the way over the hard swell, scratching it wickedly.

"Ggggnacccch!" Loki gasped out and turned red faced. "Stark!" He pleaded gently. Truth was he didn’t want this over any more than his paramour. But the pleading was part of the game.

Tony grinned and gave a hard strike across the left cheek the quiet him down. He took his fingers, slid them down between the ass cheeks and on either side of Loki’s heft. With a tightening grip he applied pressure, squeezing the testicles in their pouch till Loki whimpered weakly and it became a wonderful pink sphere of agony.

He began to rub the bristles in to the stretched flesh with quick, brisk motions.

Loki’s mouth opened to call his delight to the room. He used what small leverage he had on Tony’s lap to thrust his cheeks up higher. This was what it was about for him. Giving in. Releasing himself to the sensations offered up by Tony Stark. Loki considered himself both adept and versed in bed play. But sometimes this queer mortal managed to surprise him.

"More." he mewled. "More please."

Tony tsked in response. “Now what did I say?”  
  
Loki made a noise of discontent. “It isn’t a punishment if I’m getting enjoyment out of it.” he whispered.

Tony nodded and lead him down to the floor where he could see that beautiful body tied and waiting for further castigation. “So the question is, what debauched, horrible thing can I do to you that you **won’t** enjoy?”

Loki admitted he could not think of a single one. But he dearly looked forward to Anthony figuring that out.

He could help but wriggle as the blindfold was slid over his vision. Tony kissed his neck with sweet, wet pecks and stroked along his shoulders, helping him to kneel with his thighs opened. “Now you wait right here princess.” He said and walked away for a moment. Loki listened with keen ears as the footsteps faded and he could hear rummaging in the drawers and closets. They had only been here a few days so Tony was not entirely well versed with the Asgardian compartmental system. But whatever he was looking for, whether it was ideas or something in particular, he found it quick enough. The darkly amused laughed echoed and Loki twitched eagerly.

Tony slid fingers over the pale pink nipples as Loki moaned at his warm touch. “There ya go.” He whispered with encouragement. “He flicked it taunt till the pink bud stood up proudly. “Ready?”

Loki grit his teeth down hard as the cloths pin gripped into his flesh. Tony was calm and patient as he applied them. One after the other. He would pinch the flesh and pull just enough to create a flap of excess skin, then clamp the pins down hard, holding it taunt across Loki’s pale and admirable chest. The magical being moaned as he began to count how many were applied.

6…10…16…24…36!

“Anthony!” Loki whimpered out as the clamps squeezed into his stomach.

Tony had started with his nipples, but now he was making perfectly lined up rows up and down the fit abdomen. His engineers brain obviously had something in mind. But it was no use getting it out of him until he was ready. The mortal man ran a smooth finger between the rows to help ease the tension. But he didn’t stop. Tony kept making little rows of six until he counted 48 little wooden clothespins digging into Loki’s skin, making little pink marks like love bites all over him.

He sat back to admire his handiwork and was immensely satisfied when he saw Loki struggling with bared teeth and trembles to keep composure. The clamps in and of themselves were tight, but that wasn’t the real difficulty. With many of them on, the rest of his skin was much more sensitive and pressured, like it had been shrunken around his frame. It created an extra way to play as Tony took the brush again and slid it delicately between the rows.

The sound that echoed in the room was inhumanly beautiful. It could have been pleasure or pain. But it didn’t matter. Loki hadn’t called a stop to it. That meant he wanted more.

So Tony gave him more. He lifted Loki’s chin and brought their lips together passionately, careful to avoid pressing his body against the clamping pins. He slipped his tongue into Loki’s mouth, letting it tangle around while he made a positively devilish choice and gently began to flick each pin individually.

Loki jerked and yelped and tried to pull back, but Tony held him close, not letting the kiss break. Each flick and touch made him twitch and twist to get away from it, but he did not stop the demanding mouth of Tony Stark from holding him fast. His cock arched proudly between his open thighs. Already it was starting to dribble precum. Loki moaned wistfully and began to try and grind it against Tony’s leg.

“No…” He chastised and struck the cock with a firm tap. “Bad god of mischief! No cumming without permission.” Tony kissed his forehead lightly and looked for a bit of string. He found it soon enough and bound Loki’s shaft and balls tightly, preventing him from achieving a satisfying release.

“Anthony…very unfair.” Loki answered with a terrible pout.

“So is this…” he took hold of one of the cloths pins and pulled, slowly dragging it off Loki’s flesh. The god gave a breathless cry into the room as it finally snapped off him and he shook with hot desire and ache. It left a perfect pink set of rectangular marks on him. “Cute…” he said and flicked the clothespins again. “But again, I think we can do better.” He let the pins hold tight as he wound a string through them, making sure each one was cinched up as that his idea would work. Loki held still as he could, kept in place by his own discipline and desire. “Ready there gorgeous?” Tony asked and was given a quick nod of excitement. He pulled the string taunt, letting the pins become pulled and the skin stretched. He jerked the string away.

Loki lurched forward and a string of curses popped out of his mouth in old Danish and modern English. A beautiful, neat line of red marks were all it left behind. Tony hadn’t connected the string to his nipple clamps. That might have been a touch too cruel. But he took hold of the next line down Loki’s abdomen and yanked them off firmly.

“Ffffffuck!” Loki groaned and Tony did it again. “Nnnnnghahahaha! Tony!” he gasped and wrenched his body forward, pushing his head against the mortals shoulder pleadingly.

“Too much buttercup?” Tony asked, smoothing his fingers along Loki’s back.

Loki whimpered and nodded. He felt Tony’s fingers wrap gently around the clamps one by one and remove them carefully till only the ones on his nipples were left. The two men pressed close and Tony kissed over his forehead, cheeks and chin with warm presses. His fingers trailed over Loki’s back, massaging him as he lapped along the fine lines of his neck. The god was panting eagerly, his thick cock arched high and proud. Tony let it slide along his stomach, his muscles doing most of the work. Damn he is going to cum so fucking hard when I let him off… He’d be lucky if Loki didn’t turn him over and fuck him silly.

Tony slid the blindfold off and teased his fingers around the last two pins. “There ya go.” He whispered, his own dick rubbing against the inside of his trousers.

“Anthony…please…” Loki’s eyes were pools of hot green fire.

“Okay.” He relented, slowly unclipping them and rubbing the sensation back into the purplish red buds. Loki let out a low hot moan, either from pain or pleasure it was impossible to tell. “Relax…relax.”

“I don’t want to relax.” He said in a hissing, dangerous voice. He hips were twitching. He was biting his lip and almost glaring at Tony.

Okay time to stop pushing. Tony grabbed his shoulders and pushed him to the floor. They were on some sort of fur rug. Fucked if Tony knew what kind of creature had reddish-brownish-white fur. It didn’t matter. Loki looked beautiful. Like a pearl shining through the darkness. Tony slipped the knots off the scarf and tossed it away.  
Now if you want to have some fun I’m gonna need help getting all this complicated shit off me.”

Loki’s hands went to work like a professional. Snaps and clasps came look as armor and fabric fell to the side. He was licking his lips with the urge to devour Stark and a couple lays of Asgardian noble garb was no match for a horny god. “Mine.” Growled out when there was nothing left between them but air.

Tony grabbed him hard and jerked Loki’s body under his own. “Mine.” He answered back. He slipped his fingers back, opening the tight hole one knuckle at a time. Loki’s eyes went placid again, his aggression not gone but dormant as he was being pleased. “Easy there.” Tony said and spat onto his fingers. It wasn’t much, but he was in no mood to go searching for lubricant. Besides, Loki could take it. He pushed in, Loki panting under his attention. It took time to work the fingers in just the right way. Pushing, stretching, grinding them to find the soft spot that would drive him wild.

But Loki was not known for his patience.

“Stark…” he said with a warning tone.

“Loki.” Tony said in a mocking reprisal.

His lip scrunched up like he was trying not to laugh. Loki spread his thighs wide and slid his cock up along Tony’s. If threats wouldn’t work, temptation would.

Tony groaned, kissing down his neck and stroking himself nice and hard. He put a hand on either thigh, lifted his paramour’s ass up and stroked his cock up and down through the parted cheeks. “You want it?”

“Yes.” Loki whimpered.

“Come on then, beg for it.”

“Stark if you don’t fuck me right now…hhhhhna!” Tony couldn’t help but grin smugly as he pressed his cock in hard. Loki arched and gripped the furs, his hands finding Tony’s wrists and sliding his fingers up to the broad shoulders. “Fuck yes.” He gasped out as Tony pressed in deep and began stretching the hole. The god loved this. Being taken raw and rough and with unforgiving hunger. He was laid bare before this mortal and it made him feel good.

Tony got a solid grip, adjusted his position a bit, and began to piston himself in and out. Loki bit his lower lip and arched, taking it deep as he could. Every thrust brought him in further and Tony let a desperately eager groan escape him. “God I want you so bad.” He admitted sheepishly and Loki gave a rare affectionate smirk. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoed and they began to truly fuck. Every so often Tony would spit into his hand to ensure that they were not rubbing raw against one another.

Finally he grasped hold of his partner and they lifted up, Loki sitting on Tony’s lap as he slid down up to the hilt. Mortal or no, Tony prided himself on never being a slouch in the bedroom. He didn’t give Loki the chance to use his leverage but instead grabbed his ass cheeks, split them wide and began lifting him up and down on the swollen cock impaling them. Loki had no hesitance. He screamed out his hunger for it and wrapped his arms around Tony’s shoulders nuzzling his head into the short black hair.

“Antony…Anthony…Anthony.” He began muttering weakly. The dick was throbbing and slamming right into his prostate, manipulating him into this desperate behavior. “Anthony please…”

Tony ignored him and kept pounding away, his own pleasure taking the front seat for the next several minuets. Loki didn’t stop him. Point of fact he wanted to be made to hold off. To make this sensation last just a little while longer. To feel the heat and lust and sweat make their bodies sticky and feverish. When they came, and the would cum hard, they would break apart and for a little while the distance would feel like a widening chasm as they taunted and mocked one another again. Loki didn’t need that right now. Even with everything returned to him, Tony was the one thing he still feared losing.

Not that he would ever let the mortal know this.

Tony grunted furiously and dug his fingers in hard as Loki felt the burst of wet heat pour into his body. The man of iron gave a few more demanding thrusts up, as though he was trying to mark his territory by pushing the cum deeper. He laid his brow on Loki’s chest and kissed him there, tongue lapping at the salty sweat.

“Anthony…Tony…I need to cum.” Loki begged.

A dry chuckle. “Sure thing.” He wound a finger around the strings and undid them with a little bit of tangles, his fingers refusing to obey coherently. Tony made sure Loki was watching as he let his saliva drip down onto the hard, angry cock and began jerking the god off. He refused to remove his cock from the well fucked asshole. He knew the pressure still felt good for both of them. Loki ground himself up and down on it as Tony wound his hands up into the man’s long ebony hair. He didn’t pull, but massaged the scalp, adding comfort to Loki’s need. He pushed the hard shaft up and down, pumping it till Loki began to spasm in his palm.

“Nnnnghaaaaaaaa!” The whiteness spurted in a streamlined arch onto Tony’s bare chest. A few more strokes and it leaked out the last couple of droplets onto their lap. Loki breathed a sigh of relief and slumped a bit, laughing joyfully. “Damn but you do make putting up with you worth while.”

A snort pushed from Tony. “Right…you’re the one who puts up with me.”


	3. Time Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is one I sorta forgot existed. 
> 
> Loki can be a very naughty god sometimes, and in those moment he trusts Tony to discipline him. It also means that, sometimes, he needs to feel a bit broken.
> 
> TAGS  
> -Caning  
> -Powerplay  
> -BDSM  
> -DomTony  
> -SubLoki  
> -Mindfuck  
> -Bondage  
> -Inventive punishments  
> -Posture control  
> -No talking  
> -Orgasm denial  
> -Cock ring  
> -Crying  
> -Aftercare  
> -Fingering  
> -Prostate stroking  
> -Fisting  
> -Clones (implied)

Loki fidgeted and was rewarded with a sharp snap of a cane across his exposed cheeks. His breath hitched and his pride was well pricked, but he did not move. He did not even adjust to make himself more comfortable. All the god could do was stare at the blank intersecting corners of the buttercream off-white walls and hope that, eventually, Tony would decide his punishment was over.

It had taken a lot to push the trickster to this limitation. Oh they had played their little games before. Displayed out there kinks and quirks for one another with so much spanking and bondage. But at the core of all their play lay one very concrete fact.

Loki was a god.

Tony was a mortal.

That was the problem with having a certain degree of superhuman ability. Invulnerability meant that some of the naughtier side of BDSM was off limits if for no other reason than the dominant not able (or willing) to go to those lengths. Tony just couldn’t (or wouldn’t) push far enough to actually hurt Loki. Even though he insisted he could take it. That it felt good. That he _needed_ to be hurt sometimes. Tony could never quite reconcile it as anything less than abusive. Especially when making something so simple as a bruise required Tony putting on the suits gauntlets and literally blasting Loki at close range.

So for a while, Loki had let himself be meager. Mortal wasn’t the right term. He had…lessened himself? No that wasn’t quite it either. He was still a god, and had given nothing that he couldn’t take back at a whim. But he had, in his own way, given Tony as much power over his body as he could.

He had allowed his magic to be neutralized.

It was a temporary state. It essentially amounted to Loki using up so much power so quickly that his body needed time to replenish it. Anywhere from hours to day depending upon how long he wanted to feel submissive. Asgardian being magical entities, at least in part, when he drained himself like that, his body became increasing susceptible to stimulation. Enough that Tony could use firm, well controlled applications to _make_ him feel what he wanted.

And this new layer of psychological anguish was positively maddening.

In the best way possible.

An extra thrill was added by knowing he actually deserved it. Tony had caught him, not scheming. He wasn’t actually planning on doing anything with the information…right now. But the simple fact that Loki was even able to access the S.H.I.E.L.D’s storage database (which contained all number of entropy causing gadgetry), did not sit well with anyone. Natasha had been the one to tell Tony to ‘reign his boyfriend in’.

Loki wondered if the lethal woman had any clue of just how he intended to do that.

So, Tony had put Loki in a corner like a misbehaving child. He might not actually want to hurt Loki, but the mortal Man of Iron was getting a far better idea of just how much Loki wanted to be overpowered. He was kneeling on hardwood floors with uncooked rice spread out on it, digging into his knees and legs. A spreader bard held his thighs open, giving him some difficulty maintaining balance. He arms were behind his head, kept there of his own will and desire.

He was not allowed to move. If he tried to stretch or twitch, Tony was sitting in a chair behind him, a willowy rattan cane being stroked between his hands. He wouldn’t have thought it capable of leaving such a sharp, painful strike. But there were a half dozen long red stripes across his backside that attested to the proficiency of this implement.

He was not allowed to speak. He was to keep his mouth shut and his lips together.

He was not allowed to cum. Perhaps others might have been confused at how kneeling there, in humility and castigation, could have brought Loki nearly to the point of orgasm. But if Tony understood, he had said nothing. Only applied the cock ring so tight it made his shaft red and swollen and the precum oozing out from the tip. The ache, warming from the hard line of his pelvis all the way through his head and making him feel lightheaded, was a good thing. It helped.

And it hurt.

But mostly it let him release.

Tony reached forward when he saw the first few tears start to slip from those lambent green eyes. But he stayed himself. Loki had begged to be pushed like this. Tony took a deep breath and stood up, walking over to run his fingers through the glossy black hair. No words. No admonition. He tapped the cane lightly against Loki’s buttocks cheek when he sobbed just loud enough to make his body jerk a little.

_Let me break._

That was what he had asked for.

_For a few moments, Anthony. Please just let me feel broken._

And that was complicated.

But it some weird way he understood. How long had Loki had to be strong? How long had he forced himself to never show any level of weakness or have it displayed before those who would use him? When you get used to being the strong person, the one who always puts on a brave face and a callow smile to deflect the worry and fears of the world at your door, it doesn’t mean you don’t feel those troubles. It just means you’ve become used to ignoring them. The need to let go, to trust someone with those fears still exists.

So it was kind of an honor that he trusted Tony to push him till he could cry.

This wasn’t about sex. Not directly at least. Sex would come when he was ready. When he had cried out all he could and needed the comfort of Tony against his body to tell him everything was okay and that he was forgiven. But right now this was about punishment and reparation.

Tony stroked along the side of Loki’s face, asking a silent question.

Loki steadied himself and nodded.

The _zzzwhip-crack_ of the rattan cane came down with painful influence and a clear red stripe made itself welt across the pale globes of his ass.

Tony halted as he watched Loki shake and fall against the wall, his hands coming out to brace himself. Was it time for the part of this scene where he was forgiven? Could Tony take hold of him, pull the lithe go into his lap and hold him? He reached for his lover…

Loki snapped his head around and shot Tony pleadingly desperate look. He pressed his torso closer to the corner, sliding his cheeks out, begging for them to be struck more.

But sometimes, being trusted to be in control mean known when the game has gone too far. Tony put down the cane, letting Loki watch him do it.

“Please…”

Tony shook his head as he settled in behind the beautiful god. He wrapped his arms around Loki’s torso, supporting his frame as he undid the spreader bar and pulled him back away from the wall and the rice. They didn’t talk for a while. Loki just sort of shrank into himself, letting the mortal pull him close, holding his head up to his neck. It felt warm and comforting, and after a half hour of so Loki gave a deep, shuddering breath and sat up under his own will.

Tony didn’t let go of him though. “How you doing?”

“That was…greatly relieving Anthony.” He said, still a bit hesitant. “You could have gone further. Why did you stop?”

“It…the atmosphere of it changed somewhere. It went from redemptive to…I don’t know…self harm. Except with me wielding the cane.”

“It is not quite so strange as one might think.” Loki said softly. “In Asgard it is an accepted form of apology…to flagellate oneself publically in order to recompense for a misdeed. It is sometimes offered as an alternative to prison sentence or monetary compensation.”

“Yeah but this isn’t Asgard.” Tony said strictly. “And it isn’t fair…ya know to me…to ask me to participate in this ritual…not knowing what it means and all.”

Loki looked at him, perhaps debating the morality of it, than nodded. “I suppose not. I will…not ask this of you again Anthony.”

Tony sighed. “Look I know it helps you on this weird level. It makes it easier to function. I get that part. I just don’t want…” he put his head down to Loki’s chest, feeling the strange coolness of his skin on his forehead. “I don’t want to be the one that punishes you. I don’t want you to see me as the person who forces you to confront everything. You have a tendency to hate that person.”

Loki seemed stunned. “I don’t hate you Anthony.” He reached out his hands to caress the stubble of Tony’s chin. “I trust you to do this to me. I trust you to push me into the abyss and pull me back out again.”

“That’s a lot of responsibility for a guy who seems to be teetering on the edge of it himself.”

Loki gave a chuckle, moved closer, then winced as he remembered just how hard the cane had come down. He let out a hiss and moved gingerly towards Tony again. “Then…on those days when you are teetering, come to me and tell me how I can keep you stable.”

Tony smiled and they pressed their lips together in a comforting kiss. ‘Right now why don’t you let me take a look at that ass of yours?”

Loki whimpered. “It will heal on its own as my magic replenishes.” He protested.

“Yeah but you miss the essential part of the BDSM lifestyle choices.” Tony stood and reached out a hand to Loki. “Aftercare.”

“It still amazes me that you Midgardian folk have come up with a name for it.” Loki allowed himself to be lead to the bed. Tony took a moment to set up a few pillows so that Loki’s hips would be propped up a little bit so he could work with them. “I mean even on Asgard it was noted as somewhat…odd to enjoy the mix of pain and pleasure.” He lay down and positioned himself as comfortable as possible. The ache was most prominent across his fleshy cheeks but it vibrated around to his hips, thighs and lower back.

Tony laughed and pulled out a lotion they had come up with for things like this. Two parts calamine, four teaspoons of eucalyptus oil and a little bit of olive oil. It numbed the pain, soothed the red burning sensation and helped ease the skin and muscles so that the bruises didn’t become too bad. All it took was a couple of squirts in Tony’s hands and the instant it made contact Loki moaned and let his body go lax under the warm mortal fingers.

He might need the pain, but that did not mean Loki didn’t desire pleasure. And Tony was _more_ than adept at pleasure. His fingers were those of a man who had wrung steel and bent the will of science to accommodate his needs. Tony Stark had defied the laws of the elements and forced them to bring the powers that only gods wielded to his uses.

And now his fingers were bending a god to do the same. They dug into Loki’s flesh and coiled it against the palm possessively. It hurt, but in a good way. The welts soothed under the numbing agents in the lotion, and Tony kneaded till he felt all the tender spots go lax. He looked over the frame, all the curves and caresses he had been playing with. Loki looked a little drowsy. He got that way after such an intense session. Especially if having to drain his magic was a part of it.

Tony grinned and slid his hand gently between the gods toned, milky thighs. He had not removed the cock ring and it now hung swollen and leaking, pressed down and dripping over the pillows. “Hey Lokes…up for a little fun?”

Loki made a humming noise and wriggled himself back towards Tony’s attentions.

Tony squirted more lotion onto his fingers, adding in a little bit of lubrication to slicken it up. He encircled the puckered entryway, watching to see Loki’s responses to it. A soft moan, a turn of the head and his brow creasing pleasantly. “Nothing gets you down for long does it?” he teased and one finger slid in effortlessly. The trickster groaned and lifted his hips a little, looking over his shoulder at Tony. “Relax handsome. Just let me do the work.” He promised and began to crook it inside, grinding it along the pink, wet tunnel.

Loki gripped the sheets. His mouth opened in a hot pant. He was done with punishments. His body craved something much more unyielding. Another finger moved into the wet crevasse, slowly, patiently opening it up as Tony slid his other hand down to caress the angry dick. “Come on, there ya go.” He coaxed. Loki gasped and bent his hips up further, pleading wordlessly for this pretty torment to continue. Tony bent his fingers and pressed, searching gently for the little gland to manipulate.

When he found it, Loki acted like a mare in heat.

“Tony!” he yelped, arching his back and grinding himself into the air like he could fuck himself harder that way. Tony wouldn’t have it. He took hold of Loki’s thighs and pushed him down, landing his hand on the gods shoulder and pushing, establishing exactly where he wanted him to lay. There was an aggravated noise from the ripe throat, but he did not resist. The engineer had found his on switch and knew how to manipulate it expertly. Loki whimpered, jutting his hips towards the sensation. He was miserable with lust.

That wild, dashing grin caught him eye and the trickster could only lick his lips in anticipation.

“How much can you take?”

“How much have you got?”

 _Fuck you, you twisted pervert._ Tony slid his fingers out and poured more of the sticky lubrication into his palm, coiling his fingers in and letting it coat his skin. The green eyes went limpid and a sound that could only be described as raw hunger tore out of Loki. He knew what was coming. He wanted it.

Tony moved his hand up and down across the tight asshole. Loki slid his knees open, letting himself relax as much as he could. He stuck his knuckle in his mouth, chewing on it absently in preparation. He watched as his lover pulled his thumb and pinkie towards his palm and tried to make his hand as streamlined as possible. It was easy up till one hit the palm.

That’s when Loki could feel the real pull of it clamoring to fill him up. Tony took his time, slowly twisting and adding lubrication when it was needed. The pushing was intense, moving his clenched cheeks open whether they willed it or no. Tony grunted a little, forcing it in till he felt that glorious loosening and the wide part of his palm finally slip in.

The sound was inhumanly delicious. The sweet, wet squelching noise of pure debauchery let loose and Loki reached for his cock to relieve himself. “Tony…” he whispered breathlessly. “Tony, please, the ring.”

Tony gave him a long look, then began moving his fist in and out of the tight hole with long, slow strokes.

Loki screamed so ravenously that for a second Tony was sure he heard people stop talking two floors away. Not that this would have stopped them. “You like that?” he grinned and began using his fist to fuck the gods wet center firmly. _Fuck he looks amazing!_ Watching his wrist twist and turn in the taunt little space made him so fucking hard he felt like he was going to burst.

Loki lost all ability to control any part of his body beyond holding his hips in place. “ _Ved forfædre_ _!_ Anthony! Anthony _venligst!_ ” he sputtered out as the mortals hand invaded and retreated his body as though he owned it. In the moment, he did. Everything from the waist down was in sole possession of Tony Stark’s demands and Loki could not have been more thrilled.

Tony slipped his fingers into the cock ring and widened it, deftly removing it from the tortured member. It was divine cataclysmic bliss to feel the way Loki clenched his own whole hand inside as cum shot from the tip. Loki made a rich sobbing sound, the sort the wracked your chest with great heaving breaths as the white milk of him just kept flowing. Tony let Loki hold his hand inside as long as he could, slowly opening and closing the fingers to give him that lovely stretching pressure. He held until he watched Loki go limp from head to foot, the gods body spent.

A soft hand on his back made Loki mumble incoherently. He heard something about _’I’m going to take it out now.’_ To which he managed a nod before feeling an immense popping sensation and sudden cold emptiness.

”I love seeing you like this.” Tony said warmly as he took a washcloth and whetted it in the basin. All the sticky wet grease was fun as hell in the moment but afterwards it was a bit uncomfortable.

Loki chuckled weirdly, unable to keep composure as sweat dripped off his body. ”Like what? Gaping and fucking into the next realm?”

”Yes.” Tony reached into his boxers and slid his cock out. ”It’s like seeing this vulnerable side of you. Knowing you don’t mind being open and depraved because it’s me.”

Loki laughed, a little firmer now. A good hard fuck always brought out a better mood. ”What makes you think it’s _you_ that gets me all open and depraved?”

”Want me to put the hand back in and prove it?”

’Loki managed to turn himself over and look at the red and hungry cock in Tony’s hand. ”It would seem those fingers are otherwise occupied at the moment.”

”You could help with that.”

”I could.” Loki said and stretched out his body comfortably. ”But I won’t.”

”Hey come on!” Tony’s jaw dropped. ”After all that you’re going to be a lazy shit?”

”After all that I’m going to pass out.’ Loki said shamelessly. ”Though...I suppose...” he chewed his bottom lip for a moment. ”You did work extra hard for me this evening. With everything I mean.” He sat up just enough to move his fingertips together, tracing the frame of his body. Tony watched with fascination as the limited amount of power it took to duplicate himself played through with green vibrant energy. One, two...

Three!

Tony giggled like a school boy to see three naked, sultry Loki’s turn their attentions towards him, each one with the same lustful purpose in their eyes.

”Knock yourself out Anthony. As long as you let me do the same.” Loki said with a dismissive wave as he fell back to the pillows.


	4. 30 Day Porn Challenge: Day One: Anal Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay we ALL saw the 30 day porn challenge that went around. There was no avoiding it. And I dove into it with just as much love! But while some chapters turned out really wonderful, others just did NOT do what I wanted. So the next few chapters are going to be the excerpts from the 30 Day Challenge that I took a shine to. 
> 
> Day One: Anal Sex  
> Loki discovering shipping, OTPs, and the 30 Day Challenge and takes it as a personal goal!
> 
> TAGS  
> -Buildup  
> -Banter  
> -Internet is the source of all woes  
> -Shout out to the fandom  
> -Asgardian Misunderstandings  
> -Loki Gets What Loki Wants  
> -Handjob  
> -Blowjob  
> -Snark  
> -Cock Comparing  
> -Froting  
> -Dirty Talk  
> -Mewling Quin Reference

It had not in any way escaped Tony’s notice that Loki was staring intently at the laptop screen, a look a confused curiosity quite plain. The mortal was tempted to ask, but at the same time reluctant to stop what he was working on just to answer another of Loki’s misunderstandings about the Midgardian world. If the trickster god wanted something explained bad enough, he would ask, Until then, Tony felt it better to leave it alone.

“Anthony…”

 _Shit._ “Yes lover?” He said absently. Maybe if he dropped a heavy enough hint, Loki would leave for a while. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to pay attention o him. Just not right now this second when he was otherwise occupied on a better fitting flight stabilizer.

“What does the term ‘OTP’ mean?”

Tony paused, blinking rapidly. “Uh…one-time password?” he guessed, trying to think of what Loki was referring to. “A football group from Finland?”

Loki looked doubtful. “Both of those seem somewhat out of context.”

 _Okay well now I’m curious._ Tony sat back. “Well give me some context then.” He looked over.

“Someone on this website is referring to your friend Rogers and Clint as their…OTP. There are also several brackets and threes accompanying this.” He turned the screen to face his partner and Tony squinted.

“Oh. OH!” he chuckled. “Uh…well…that’s an Avenger’s fan site.” He tried to explain. “After we saved the world from…you know…you.” He gestured. “We got a lot of groupies. They like to get together and talk about us. Theorize about our origins. Redesign our costumes. That sort of thing.”

“But what is OTP then?”

Tony grinned. “OTP means One True Pairing. It’s when a fan of ours ‘ships’, or pairs one of us off with another member that we may or may not be involved with in real life.” He shrugged. “It’s harmless, at least for us. The fans get _really_ involved in it. Next thing you know the canons start firing…”

“They start wars over this nonsense?”

Tony couldn’t help snorting. “Oh, brutal wars. Even Thor wouldn’t stand a chance.” He paused while adjusting the joint recoil on the knee of the suit. “You ever get really bored one night, look up _Throki_.”

He must have been curious enough to type it in. A few seconds later Tony had to stifle a laugh when he heard a noise of disgust out of Loki. “That is horrible!” he said, looking from the screen to Tony and back again. “I mean I cannot fault their artistic talent but none the less…!” his mouth stood agape and he shook his head. Then he grinned. “I believe I will print this and tape it to my brother’s bathroom mirror.”

“Aww come on! You two just finally got back on speaking terms!” Tony chided but he could already hear the printer using ink.

A few moments later, he heard Loki chuckle. “Oh, now this _is_ interesting.” The god gave Tony a wicked glance. “Have you heard of FrostIron?”

“Oh I can only imagine.” He finally kicked his rolling chair over and looked at the screen, eyes widening impressively when he saw the content.

“Apparently, you and I are one of the more popular ‘ships’.” Loki seemed genuinely pleased with this information as he scrolled along a poll chart. “Right under Throki and just above…’ScienceBros’?” he gave Tony another curious look.

“Yeah. That one is me and Bruce.”

“You are apparently very heavily shipped.” Loki seemed a little irritated by that fact and his lips pursed.

“Aww. Is the god of debauched fertility jealous?” Tony teased.

“Apparently I get shipped with my own brother, you, the Hulk…not Banner mind you! The bloody Hulk! And Rogers.” Loki crossed his arms and looked extremely put out.

“Well who do you want to get paired off with? I promise you there is a fangirl out there who ships it.” Tony answered knowledgeably.

Loki rolled his eyes. “That’s not the point.” He closed the laptop and sighed. “You are _mine_.” He demanded possessively and jerked Tony down into his lap by the collar of his shirt. “I don’t like these ‘fangirls’ paring you up with anyone else.” His kiss was firm and unrelenting, as though he could order Tony to agree. “Perhaps it’s time we took our relationship public.”

“Whoa there.” Tony reminded him. “Look we agreed that was a bad idea for a lot of reasons. One, Bruce is the only one who knows about us right now. Not even Thor has any clue.” He sat up, looking into those lovely green eyes. “Two, you are still wanted by a whole bunch of different world governments. Most of whom have no idea you’re even on earth any more. And three…well…” he didn’t want to put it this way, but better to just be upfront. “Stark Industries is a publically traded company. If we take our relationship out in the open, believe me, there will be a backlash. Forget the stupid Bible belt anti-gay marriage morons. All those people out there who haven’t quite forgiven you for the chitauri invasion would be pretty damn furious if they found this out.”

Loki seemed hurt. “Are you saying you are embarrassed to be seen with me Stark?”

 _Oh shit._ Any time Loki used his surname, it meant he was pissed. “No. No I’m not embarrassed. Just cautious.” He tried explaining. “The other Avengers have only just started accepting your presence here at the mansion. I just think we should wait a little while longer before declaring ourselves romantically linked.”

Loki gave him a smile. Not a good smile. A passive aggressive, you-have-disappointed-me-and-will-now-be-punished smile. “You are absolutely right, Stark. Perhaps you should take a little time to consider whether or not you wish to be romantically linked to me **period**.” He shoved Tony off of him onto the floor and stalked from the lab, headed for his own set of suits.

“Lokes! Loki come on!” Tony moaned after him. He picked up the laptop and opened it, looking at the fanart of a near impossible but creative none the less position of he and Loki fucking. His face soured. “I blame the fangirls.”

***

Tony awoke to a familiar hand on his shoulder, shaking him firmly awake.

“Anthony. Anthony wake up.”

Tony shifted under the covers, making a dry noise in his throat and shifting his hips so that he could sit up. “What? What is it…?” He glanced at the clock. Nearly 3 in the morning. “Oh for fucks sake. I just _got_ to sleep Loki.” He moaned. “If you want to apologize can’t it wait till morning.”

Loki fumed. “I am not the one who should be making restitution.” He shoved the computer at Tony’ You on the other hand have a lot to make up for and this…” he pointed to a typed list. “…would be an acceptable start.”

Tony blinked, getting used to the bright glare in the dark room. _30 Day OTP Porn…wait, what?_ He started scanning down the list. It took a few minutes for his brain to catch up to what he was actually viewing. “You… you want us to do this stuff?” he questioned.

Loki nodded reasonably. “I found it on the forum.”

“The forum?”

“The FrostIron forum. The one on the fansite.” He pulled in next to Tony, almost snuggling against the comfort of the shorter man’s frame. “See, some of these people have even written stories about us.” He grinned. “Some of them are so deliciously filthy even I had to give pause.”

Tony didn’t have to read them to know it was true. _Poor god doesn’t even know the power of the internet._ He looked over the list again. “Some of these are…wow.” Maybe it was the engineering habit, but he was already starting to work them into his conceptualizing stage. “Okay but some of these items are more like chance happenings. Things like ‘stuff not going as expected’ or ‘first time’. We’ve already had our first time.”

“And a great many times since.” Loki said. “But if you want to make up for your earlier insult, then this is what you have to do.” He insisted. “I have faith in your ability to accommodate Anthony.”

He looked them over again. None of them were really that bad. “Okay. Okay but I have a couple of conditions. Uh…we discuss, what’s going to happen first. No trying to surprise me on this stuff. If it’s going to go down, we do it consensually. Things like the voyeurism and threesome, we can’t just spring that one on somebody. They need to know in advance what their getting into.”

“But what about getting caught? That implies someone who didn’t know seeing us?” Loki seemed disappointed.

“Well…I guess we could compromise with things we just can’t manage. Maybe pick a new kink or some fantasy we’ve always wanted to try out. But yeah I think we can make this work.”

“Excellent.” Loki grabbed the computer and pressed his hands to Tony’s chest. “What do you say we begin with Day One right now?”

Tony groaned. “Loki…3 a.m. Chronic insomniac with PTSD finally sleeping.” He pointed to himself.

“Tony, sexually aroused alien god with a hard on in your bed.” He grabbed his lover and pinned him firmly.

“Okay. Okay…” he reached for the bedside table and fished around in the drawer for the lubrication. “I call top.”

“You call top….of all the childish things…” Loki grabbed the bottle and jerked Tony’s boxers off, sliding his hands down as he moved to straddled his mortal’s hips. “Now…shut up and let me work.”

Tony Stark could get pissed and irritated with the exiled god all he wanted. It didn’t mean the man couldn’t work his cock like a fucking professional. The long fingers slipped around it eagerly, Loki’s irritation fading as his palms caressed the soft hairs of his groin. The shorter man sucked in breath over his clenched teeth as blood rushed through his veins to aid the erection. Loki turned his cheek to the flaccid cock and rubbed up against it hungrily, flicking his tongue up over the underside. “Ohhhh fuck, Loki.” Tony groaned and slid his hands down to entangle in the thick ebony hair.

The pale tricksters only response was a satisfied little hum as he took the head between his lips and began swirling his mouth over it. His hand slid up and down the rest, cupping the balls and squeezing them firmly enough to let the rush of blood ebb and flow. He balanced himself between Tony’s opened thighs and gracefully finished sliding from his silk pajama bottoms.

He straddled Tony again, bringing his own cock up to compare to his lovers. Actually, Tony didn’t know if Loki ever compared their dicks. But it wasn’t something the mortal could help. Tony was not small guy, and his manhood was built kind of like him. About six and a half inches in length, good and sturdy, and the girth made up for the length. Besides, he had it on good authority that it was more than satisfactory. Loki might lie about a lot of stuff but the man didn’t bullshit when it came to sexual satisfaction. If he was not entirely happy with the evening, you would hear about it in the morning. But beyond functionality, Tony’s cock was good looking. Swarthy, veined but not weirdly so. His balls were firm and heavy but neatly placed. And overall it was just a pretty damn good dick to have.

But if there was any doubt about Loki’s god status, it was laid to rest with the sight of his member. Built like an elegant, arching prototype to somebodies concept of the perfect cock. Nine inches, pale as he was and blushed charmingly at the top. The ridge underneath was more pronounced and a little bit ribbed. _Is that a jotun thing?_ Tony considered, but had the decency not to ask. It was aesthetically magnificent, and if the myths had any truth to them, excessively pleasing to members of both genders.

Tony had yet to take it up the ass, so he couldn’t say for sure. But those bumps sure as fuck felt good as Loki took both their cocks and began rubbing them back and forth. “Hnnngh.” He strained, giving his body over for Loki to toy with. Wet, cold lubricant slid against both and the god bit his lower lip, gripping the shafts tightly. Those fingers were strong and held despite the slickness. Tony could feel his cock stating to stiffen and arch. He ground his hips up to encourage the movement.

“There we are.” Loki grinned with purpose and moved his torso along his lovers chest. His curved ass cheeks pushed back down and he used his hands to spread them and slide the rigid dick up and down the crevasse.

“Loki…come on please.” He should have known better then to plead like that. Not much got the god as horny as when Tony asked for it.

“Oh! But a moment ago you were being such a grumpy little fuck.” He reached behind him to grasp Tony and guide him up to the puckered asshole. “Now suddenly you can’t wait to get it in me.”

Tony let out a chuckle and grabbed Loki’s hips firmly. “Don’t play with me.” He looked up to the handsome face, trying to read those deep green eyes for a response. Loki wriggled eagerly and Tony took it as a sign that this was well approved of. He hitched up the pale thigh so he could aim and guided Loki down, the hard swell of his cock head pressing to the wet hole.

The first press was always a little difficult. Loki was tight, and Tony pushed his hips up hard to feel the first solid pop of entry. The trickster tilted his head back and gasped, lower lip trembling as he spread for it. Watching those wound wrinkles stretch out to engulf his dick could be described as artistic. Loki made a weak noise and fell forward, relying on Tony to help hold him. The engineer didn’t hesitate. He pulled Loki’s hips down, feeling the hot wet tunnel grip onto him as Loki whimpered and scrunched his eyes shut.

“Ffffffuck yes, Tony.” Loki moaned helplessly, his body submitting itself to his lovers whim.

Tony chuckled, hips switching left to right, getting a feel for how hard he was going to go into this. “How’s that feel there Prancer?”

A wry chuckle. “Do you really want to know?”

‘Yeah. Yeah tell me exactly how it feels for you.” He was honestly curious. Before Loki, the closest Tony had come to a gay relationship was an experimental kiss or two in college. Nothing more. He was fascinated by the way his unconventional lover relished the penetration. It was only spurred on by their knowledge of one another. If someone had told him that the wild eyes, mad god with dreams of global domination could be subdued with a good hard fuck into a limpid pool of willing desire…

New York could have gone a lot smoother.

Loki sighed pleasantly. “It feels…full.” He squeezed tight and they groaned in unison. “Hot and very pressured.” He moved up and down, the wet slurping sounds as it split him echoing in the room. “A wonderful, tight, possessive sensation.” He admitted in soft tones.

Tony grabbed the hips and jerked himself deep into Loki till the god fell forward and yelped.. “How bout now?” he asked, starting to bounce up into the pink star.

“H-having trouble…thinking…a-at the m-mmoment.” Loki whimpered and his brow furrowed.

“You like this the best don’t you?” He nuzzled into the neck. “You like it when I grab you and fuck your little asshole hard.”

A quick nod as a finger pressed to his teeth so he could bite down. Instead it grappled into Tony’s pectoral muscles, scratching down and the hard smack of skin connected with quickening pace. Loki made a noise in the back of his throat.

“Keep talking.” Tony growled. “I want to hear how it feels.”

“Thick.” Loki whimpered. “Like your fucking me open.”

Tony moved his lips to Loki’s neck and began kissing there, using just enough teeth to make the soft skinned god jump. He had a seriously tender neck. Tony knew if he ever wanted to get laid with Loki writhing under him like a cat in heat, all he had to do was press his lips to clavicle and lick…

“Fuck! Tony!”

That was the word. If he had degenerated from ‘Anthony’ to ‘Tony’, Loki wanted it hard and now.

The scientist grabbed Loki by the ass and hauled him up, flipping their bodies so Loki was pushed face first into the tangle of bed sheets. He raised his ass high and eager and Tony grabbed for the lube.

“Yes! Like this! I want to feel it in the morning!” Loki demanded as Tony mounted him. The tightness had scrunched back up, but a little back and forth pressing and it yielded like butter to a hot knife. Tony reached for his hand and tangled their fingers together. He found the soft spot of Loki’s neck and bit down, bringing the hot passion to its best peak.

“Keep talking.” Tony demanded.

“Nuuugh! It’s wet. Slick! I…I feel…warm inside. In the best way!” Loki whined, spreading his thighs wider to give Tony better leverage as he pumped his cock in. Loki reached under himself with his other hand and began to jerk himself off. Tony began pummeling him as hard as he could, the rapid sound of their bodies colliding slamming Loki further and further into the mattress. “Oh fucking hell Tony!” he looked over his shoulder. “Say it…please say it.”

“Demanding.” Tony teased and kissed the back of his neck softly before grabbing Loki by the scalp and growling out. “Take it you mewling little man-quim.” Loki bit down on the covers, white cum spilling out of him as he slammed his hips up into his lovers as hard as he could. He stroked himself slowly as Tony eased up on the pummeling, giving him the opportunity to let the feeling last. “That’s it…” Tony let his lips longer, kissing up and down the gods back. “That’s it.” He stroked down Loki’s ribs, helping each the ache that came after a good hard orgasm.

“Go on.” Loki whispered meekly after a few moments. “I can feel you throbbing in my ass. Go on.” He wriggled delicately, biting down on his bottom lip as the intensity of it settled.

The mortal grabbed Loki’s ass cheeks, split them apart, and began fucking like he was trying to break something. The ease with which he slipped in and out now was just as arousing as when it clenched him. Tony couldn’t help himself. He loved seeing Loki all wrung out and so thoroughly fucked he could barely move. The soft _shlick shlick_ echo let him know that he had done this. He had pretty much banged Loki into a stupor.

If you couldn’t get off on knowing you fucked a god into a coma then what in the hell **did** do it for you?

The last few pumps were hard and definite. Each one making Loki gasp and grip the sheets. Tony pulled out slowly, watching as hot jizz ran down between Loki’s thighs. He smiled and rubbed his hands along the sore hips and delighting in Loki’s greatly relaxed expression. “So…day one checked off?”

Loki nodded.

“Can I go to sleep now?”

Loki nodded.

Tony flopped back down, his own exhaustion finally catching up with him. As he started to drift off into sleep, the drowsy joy of post-coital bliss flooding his mind, it did not escape his notice that two arms wrapped around him, pressing close and a soft whisper kissed the back of his neck.

“Lazy mortal.” A fond voice whispered.


	5. Day Three: Body Fluids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the line of 30 Day Challenge (the good ones)
> 
> TAGS  
> -DomLoki  
> -BottomTony  
> -Blowjob  
> -Nibbling  
> -Cumplay  
> -Dirty talk  
> -Cumswapping/snowballing

Loki was giving him the most calculated look.

Tony sucked his lips in and out. “Okay…no piss.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Oh for the love of the ancestors…look.” He pointed to Tony. “I know I have a reputation to uphold what with all of the mythology so popular down here.” He laid his hands on the broad, firm chest. “But if you ever suggest the possibility of a bathroom related fetish to me again, I will tie you down in the bathroom and get so damn drunk I will _forget_ which one is the toilet.”

“Not doing much to inspire confidence.” Tony groaned. “And no blood.”

“Oh now you’re just being a prude.” Loki chided playfully and wound his fingers against Tony’s hips. “A little blood play can be delightful.” He looked positively mocking when Tony’s eyes widened in fear. “Oh hush. I haven’t forgotten your frail mortal frame.” Loki pulled Tony close to his, relishing the way boxer briefs felt against his smooth legs. “Besides, it really depends upon who’s giving and who’s receiving doesn’t it?”

“Okay. I’m guessing you have a little something in mind.” He groaned as one of Loki’s thighs hitched and rubbed against his groin, making the bulge squeeze and bob eagerly.

“I do. But you’ll have to trust me. Unless you want to ruin the surprise.”

Tony slid his hand over the white legs, his calloused, rough fingers, so used to working with metal and gears handling such delicate materials felt strange. But if Loki disliked their texture, he’d never complained. He nodded. “Okay babe.” He said softly.

“Good…now.” Loki ran his fingers through Tony’s short hair, finding purchase by digging his black nails in just enough. “Down.”

Tony chuckled as he slid down from his place next to Loki’s cheek. His stubble beard scratched down the soft neck, over the fine pectoral muscles. He took an impish impulse out of Loki’s nipples, flicking his tongue across them as the gods hands pushed him further.

As he slid down off the bed, Loki sat up, legs dangling off the side. He let Tony go just far enough to kneel between his legs, his face even more handsome when framed by Loki’s thighs. “Now, I’m sure you can think of something to do down there.”

Loki bit his lower lip. Tony recalled the first time he’d done this. When he’d been so cautious and more than a little mortified to realize just how much of an incompetent he was at it. Getting your dick sucked didn’t mean you knew anything about sucking one. After all, you’re usually too preoccupied to really pay attention to the craft of it. But his sly lover had decided to become his teacher in that area, as well as many others.

He’d put Tony between his legs every hour for two days until he learned to do it right.

Tony could still remember the lock jaw.

 _Don’t try to rush it._ He remembered Loki whispering to his with mild annoyance. _When you rush, you’re subconsciously saying you don’t want to be doing this. Any partner will pick up on it and it spoils the fun for both of you._

So he didn’t rush. He didn’t even touch the handsome cock, half mast right in front of his face. He started at the knees, his teeth scratching across the side, and began to work his way up. He knew he was doing it right when Loki purred responsively. He kissed and sucked along the inner thigh, running his tongue up and down the vastus medialis muscle till little goose bumps raised to the touch. Loki twitched as the tickle became more earnest the deeper Tony’s mouth explored. He gave a low, breath giggle and his hips jerking about when Tony touched a nerve along his pelvis. The god placed a hand along Tony’s chin and gave him such a sweetly affectionate look that the engineer paused.

“You okay?” he asked.

Loki swallowed. “Just dandy.” He swore. “Don’t stop.”

“Wasn’t planning on it.” Tony brushed the look out of his mind and moved to slip his tongue along the sac. He heard a sharp intake of breath and watched Loki’s mouth open. The tricksters fingers scratched along his cheeks possessively, pulling him into the tawdry embrace. “Settle down.” He ordered, and sucked one of the testicles into his mouth.

Loki tossed his head back, his hair touching the sheets behind him. He could thoroughly appreciate the dedication with which Tony mouthed on his heft, humming and suckling each of the spheres in turn. As they swirled in his mouth, Loki bit his bottom lip to feel the pull and tug of them.

Then he felt a bit and firm tug.

“Tony!” he yelped sharply and looked down to see Tony holding the extra skin of his heft firmly between his teeth. Not biting, but defiantly asserting his call as he looked up at Loki like a naughty pup. Loki couldn’t help but chuckle. “Not so rough.” He chided and Tony let go, licking between the two testicles apologetically.

“Thought you could take it bright eyes.” He teased and dug his fingers into the soft part of Loki’s thighs. He lapped up along the ridge on the underside of Loki’s cock. It loved to see the light glint softly off the dribbled of precum. Tony put his finger at the top and watched with fascination when it made a thin trail. “And would this be the ‘body fluids’ you want to play around with?” he asked.

Loki groaned happily. “Soon enough.” He took a firm hold of Tony’s head and pressed his open mouth onto the cock. “Now get down there and do your work well.” He commanded.

 _Fuck that should not turn me on as much as it does._ Tony felt the press of the hard cock slid against the tasting buds. It was hot and salty and smelled of need. Loki was holding him down, but he wasn’t forcing him. He was guiding him, helping him. It was an encouraging act. The head of it felt like a smooth, demanding press as it went deeper and deeper, his lips spreading further apart as he did all he could to please his lover. He sucked in and breathed out through his nose, making the suction as tight as he could. Loki made a high sound and his cheeks shook. As Tony slid up and down he was leaving a glistening sheen on the flesh.

“Tony…” Loki whimpered and gave him a look of pleading desperation. “When I cum…don’t swallow yet.”

Tony paused, blinked, then almost laughed. _So that’s your game you conniving little shit._ He pushed his mouth down deeper, the taste of the salt starting to build on his tongue. Loki’s fingers dug in hard as he arched up, pressing into Tony’s throat a bit as he came. The mortal gagged a little, but did his best not to lose any of the wet cum. He closed his lips around it, letting Loki ride his mouth until the tear of orgasm subsided. When the god was panting out his last spasms of pleasure, Tony slowly pulled his mouth off, sucking to keep the cum in his cheeks.

Before he could sit back on his heels, Loki surged forward and grabbed him. “Nu-uh.” He warned, placing his hand against Tony’s throat. “Don’t…you…dare.” He licked his lips and seemed to coil like a snake. “Stand up…that’s a good boy.” He walked Tony to the wall with an art deco light fixture on it, still holding his hand up against the strong neck. He wasn’t squeezing, just asserting his level of control over Tony.

 _More things that **really** should not turn me on. _ Being walked backwards till your back hit the wall while an intergalactic war criminal/god of mischief held your neck and told you not to swallow the load he just blew in your mouth.

Tony was rock hard by the time he felt the hard marble slid up against his naked back, sending a chill through his skin.

“Now…you hold that in your dirty little mortal mouth.” Loki hissed with terrible inflection. “I want you to taste the salt of my cum with you coffee tomorrow.” He kissed down Tony’s cheeks and began to nibble his neck. His released his fingers and found the hemline of his lovers boxer briefs, yanking them down forcefully and feeling the hard architecture of his sturdy cock rise in greeting. Without losing a fraction of his controlling energy, Loki got on his knees in front of Tony, and pulled the cock into his mouth like it was his favorite treat.

Tony made a muffled noise and felt a little of the jizz start to slide down the throat. The desire to swallow of unbelievable! To just gulp and let it all go down his throat. His eyes looked up at the ceiling, trying to focus. Easier said than done as Loki devour him. That mouth slurped happily at the girth of his cock, Tony unable to even watch as he worked to hold the cum where he’d been told.

 _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!_ “Hmmmmmghhhhhhh!” Tony’s fingers coiled into his palm and he tried to breathe through his nose properly. Loki was taking his time, pulling all the way back off the cock so he could feel the head of it pop back into his mouth. He slipped his fingers along the base, squeezing till a little jet of precum shot out and landed on his cheek. Loki chuckled with fine amusement and encircled the base again, squeezing his fingers together hard and slowly drawing his palm up over the entire length.

The noise the gurgled out of Tony’s throat was inhuman. He had to open his mouth to make it and a few droplets of cum bubbled out over his lips, trickling down his chin.

Loki frowned and smacked the head of Tony’s dick. “Hold it.” He ordered sharply. “Don’t you lose one drop of that.” He gave Tony a strict look until the mortal nodded, clamping his lips shut and giving a haggard breath through his nose. Loki adored that look. That petulant, obedient look that told him so clearly how far the scientist would go to ensure his gods pleasure. _I am your god._ Loki thought to himself as he bowed back to the cock, delighting in the way it was twitching for his mouth. He could think that all he wanted, but even Loki couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud.

Maybe he was a bit afraid to.

He came from a time when sex was consider as holy and consecrating of an act as any communion doled out to parishioners. And the ties Loki had to so many acts of fertility and sexual congress were strong. So for him, this could be conceived of as a ritual. An act of worship. Glorifying one another in this debauched, perverse encounter.

 _But then…_ Loki considered with twisted amusement. _What does that make him?_

If he could kneel in front of this mortal and find himself hungry to taste the spray of cum hit his tongue, then what did that make Tony Stark?

The Loki felt the sharp taste of jizz hit his mouth as Tony sweated and strained to orgasm without swallowing our spitting it out to yell his pleasure in the air. Loki let it flow, equally careful not to lose one white dollop. He jerked Tony off a few more times, ensuring that every squirt of jizz had been spent into his waiting mouth. Then he lifted a knee and slid up Tony’s tense frame. He placed his hands on the shorter man’s neck and tilted his head back. Then he placed a single thumb on the stubble of his jaw and opened his mouth.

Any number of licentious phrases crossed his mind as he looked at the open lips, watching Tony struggle not to gag as the cum in his mouth trembled from the vibrations of his vocal cords making little whimpering noises. But he couldn’t speak yet. Instead he laid his lips to Tony’s and spit the man’s own cum to mix with his. Tony’s hands grabbed his elbows, holding purchase there because it felt good to have something to hold onto while he did this.

When every last bit of it was in the engineers jaw, Loki swallowed, savoring the taste. He felt warm all through his chest to his groin and gave Tony a fond smile. “This is my offering to you.” He said in the man’s ear. “It would be rude to reject it.” Loki wondered if Tony even realized the significance of what he’d just said.

Tony took a deep breath and swallowed.


	6. Day Eight:Domination & Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing with the 30 Day Challenge (the good ones)
> 
> Sometimes it isn't about fucking. Sometimes, it's about control.
> 
> TAGS  
> -TopTony  
> -BottomLoki  
> -Light BDSM  
> -Posture Training  
> -Powerplay  
> -Command and Respond  
> -Collar  
> -Cockring  
> -Tony Stark Should Have Gone Into Sex Toy Engineering   
> -Orgasm denial

 

They both liked to fuck. And they had a tendency to get rough with one another. Tony qualified himself as a top and Loki as the bottom. But the truth was far more complicated. More than once, Loki had thrown him down and ridden his cock till it was raw, making Tony feel like a well-used piece of meat. Other times he had pumped into Loki with such unrelenting force that the god had mewled and whined like a virgin.

This was different. This was about more than sex. It was about giving over control.

Or at least as much control as Loki could be convinced to give up.

JARVIS had to be turned off. No recordings, no monitoring whatsoever. For the first time they locked the doors. Not that anyone was likely to just walk into Loki’s bedroom uninvited. Or invited. Or ever.

It was more for Loki’s peace of mind.

Tony sat in the leather arm chair, looking down at him. The rules had been set in place, they both knew their roles. He didn’t want to delve too deep into what it meant for Loki to…trust him with this power.

 _It’s just a more complicated sex game._ He convinced himself as he spread his legs wide. Loki was in Humble position. His knees coiled up under his stomach, head bowed low with arms splayed out towards Tony as though he were praying to him. The collar on his neck had a leash, which Tony thumbed as he debated about what to do first. _He’s already in Humble…maybe a little posture training._

“Floor.”

Loki wasn’t allowed to speak. No gags kept this rule in place. Just the knowledge that it was a rule. He stretched forward, letting his body lay flat against the rug. He pulled his arms up behind his back, and splayed his legs open, face pressed to the ground.

Tony smiled. “What is this pose?” he asked, waiting for the correct response.

“Floor.” Loki answered, his voice strained.

 _This is so hard for him._ Tony realized. But he was doing it. “What is the purpose of this pose?”

“To show my submission.” Loki’s ass cheeks tightened as he finished. “To present myself for your pleasure.”

Tony nodded. “Floor Punish.”

Loki gracefully slid up, his body coiling up as he bent backwards, adopting the same pose but with his front exposed and arms stretched out above him.

Tony asked again. “What is this pose?”

“Floor Punish.”

“And what is its purpose?”

There was a definite tremble. “To present my most tender parts for you to punish, as I have displeased you.”

Tony chuckled. The collar wasn’t the only measure to ensure that Loki remembered his place in this game. Tony mused over the fact that cock rings were wonderful things. Especially ones that forced a tight constraint on the shaft and forced the testicles into a neat little drawn pouch about two inches down from where they normally held. “Forgiveness.”

Loki moved up, always sure to keep himself in the beautiful, languid movements that displayed him body at it’s prime. He sat up and tucked his legs under his body. He bowed his beautiful face, as though not daring to look at his master. He extended his arms towards Tony and crossed his wrists. When tony asked him the meaning, Loki responded in petulant tones. “When I have been punished, this is how I ask for your forgiveness.”

“And how long do you hold that pose?”

“Till I’m forgiven.”

Tony could hear the irritation. So he decided to push it. He took the glass of bourbon on the table and laid it on Loki’s outstretched hands. If the god was furious, he held his pose beautifully despite it. Tony stood up and circled him with empirical reinforcement. He reached down and stroked his fingers through the black hair, just to show he could. He patted Loki’s head, watching the bourbon jostle in the glass but not fall. “Good boy.” He taunted. “Display.” He said as he took the glass back and drank from it.

Loki reached back behind him, stretching his hands out to the floor and leaning to support himself elegantly on his finger tips.

“And this pose?”

Loki’s eyes were flashing, but he was gasping with hot breaths. “Display.”

“And?”

“So that my body is at its best viewing for you.”

Tony chuckled. “And…”

“S-so you can play with it at your whim.”

Tony reached out to the button on the cock ring. “Damn right.” He clicked it on.

Loki lost just enough composure to go from his finger tips to his palms for support. He let out a low, aggravated moan as the vibrations made the agony of his cock’s imprisonment even more straining.

 _I am wasted on Iron Man._ Tony mused. _I totally should have been a sex toy inventor._ The RPMs were so intense you could actually see the rigid dick vibrating along with it. Loki’s face was blushing bright red, his eyes becoming limpid and passive. “Discipline.”

There was a desperate gasp as Loki shifted his weight and moved forward onto his knees. He folded his arms under his chin, presenting his ass high and proud in the air. Tony asked him what the pose meant as he strained not to lose face. “When I have displeased you, I need to be disciplined. This pose allowed you access to the best punishment.” He let out a feminine sound as Tony reached between his legs, cradling the humming cock in his palm. He clicked the button two more times and Loki gave out a wrenched sob. He could feel it in his hips now and he pressed his forehead to the ground to avoid looking Tony in the eyes.

Tony put a steadying hand on Loki’s back, rubbing down his muscles and delighting at the tension there. He had never seen the god look so wrung out. Emotionally, physically. He looked beautiful in his debasement. And Tony wondered if he was aware of it. “One more, hot stuff.” He promised and couldn’t resist a grin. “Kneel.”

Knees under his hips, straight up, hands behind his back and face presented forward. He kept his eyes down though, aware of the irony.

Tony asked the question.

“To show my ultimate submission. To acknowledge your power over me.” Loki answered. He was shaking now, not just for the vibrations on the cock.

 _Is he angry?_ Tony arched his eyebrow and came closer presenting his hand next to Loki’s face. “Got something you’d like to say?”

Loki hesitated, licked his lips, then leaned forward and pleadingly licked the back of Tony’s hand like a pet begging for attention. There were rules here too. If Tony wanted him to speak, he would lift Loki’s chin. If he wanted silence, he would gently strike the gods cheek with the back of his hand.

“Alright, what is it?” He said, lifting the chin with his fingers.

Cock controlled, body writhing, brought lower than he had ever been. Loki looked up at Tony and begged: “More.”


	7. Day Twelve: First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing with the 30 Day Challenge 
> 
> After Loki saves Tony's life, the Avengers discover their relationship. Loki starts acting more like a partner than just a fuck buddy. Tony finally decides to let Loki take him for the first time.
> 
> TAGS  
> -TopLoki  
> -BottomTony  
> -First time  
> -Considerate Loki  
> -Loki has healing magic  
> -Shower scene  
> -Foreplay  
> -Loki is stronger than Tony  
> -Handjob  
> -Blowjob  
> -Fingering  
> -Scratching

Tony didn’t like to overthink things. But his mind dwelled on Thor’s words. They kept tossing around in his head as he continued healing for the next few days. Suddenly, everything seemed radically different. The way Loki smiled at him in the mornings. How he would chide Tony for not taking the medication the doctor’s had given him.

The fact that they weren’t fucking nearly as rough as they had been the past few days.

Hell the god seemed almost afraid of hurting him! Which was kind of offensive both to his masculine pride and his fear of commitment. Of course he was trying to be as non-chalant about it as he could, given the fact that he had saved Tony’s life.

“If you do not take your pills and go to your healer appointments then you will be in pain and all my power will have been wasted.” Loki snapped at him when he had missed his third examination. Of course the fact that he had all the same equipment available to him here was a moot point as far as Loki was concerned.

So when he got back from said ‘healers appointment’ and Bruce gave him a long, knowing look, all Tony could say in response was “Shut up.”

But it wasn’t until he took a look at the list again that he started to get an idea. Not a great idea. Not even a really good one. But an idea none the less.

Since his injury, Loki had sort of dropped the idea of the 30 Day Challenge. Maybe he was afraid the rest of it would be too much on the tender mortal frame. But, spurred on by Thor’s concerns and his own natural sex drive, Tony knew there was one thing Loki wanted that he hadn’t given him.

“Fuck me.” Tony said that night when they were alone.

Loki gave a charmed smile. “Isn’t that what I have been doing, Anthony?”

“No…well…I’ve been fucking _you._ ” Tony said and bobbed his head from side to side nervously. “I, uh…I want… I mean I’d like for you to…fuck me…in the ass.” _Holy shit the look on his face._ What Thor had said about a fire suddenly made sense. Those green eyes were ablaze with torrid desire for him.

“You have been injured recently.” Loki said, controlling himself. “I would not wish to cause you pain.”

“I am on vicodin, okay. Pain is something other people feel.” Tony said smoothly. “And besides, don’t pretend like you haven’t been adding your little magicky hocus pocus too it. You think I don’t know what it feels like? Not that I’m complaining.” He wasn’t. Loki’s glowing gold hands trick felt like a good deep tissue massage with warm stones.

Loki stood up with fluid grace. “You want me to do this?” he asked again, approaching Tony like a predator.

The engineer gulped. “Uh…y-yeah. I mean if you want to…”

His nervousness only seemed to excite Loki further. “Tony…” he said, using the more affectionate shortening of his name. “I wish you to know I _will_ be gentle with you.” He promised.

Tony’s chest started pumping hard. “I kinda hope so.” A smooth hand reached up and caressed his cheek, moving up to his hair to sooth him.

“Come with me Tony.” The god took hold of his hand and lead him to the bathroom. He reached down to the mortal’s shirt hem and pulled it up over his head, exposing his skin. “Help me undress.” They took their time with that part, slipping the clothing off one another in the bright tiled room. Loki started the shower and stepped it, the hot steam rising off his body. “Come here dirty little mortal…” he grinned enticingly. “If you’re going to offer your virginity to a god, you need to be scrubbed clean first.”

“Psssfth.” Tony responded with an utter lack of maturity. “ _Virginity._ What am I sixteen?” But he let Loki drag him into the shower and press him to the wall.

“Since we have a lack of priests here to do the work, I suppose I’ll just have to fill in.” Loki teased, taking the loofa and squirting soap on it. Tony preferred just a plain bar of soap. But Loki had to have the scented stuff. Apparently they didn’t really distinguish between masculine and feminine scents on Asgard. So Tony had to put up with the wafting of lavender and valerian. The god stood in front of him and took his arm, slowly scrubbing down his body. There was a terribly intimate moment, as his hands glided down over the ARC reactor, that Loki touched foreheads with him. Their entire naked bodies were touching. The suds and water cascading over their features. The air was full of steam and contentment, and Loki gave a wry chuckle.

Suddenly Tony felt strong arms wrap around his torso and drag him forward into an embrace. “Relax.” Loki ordered firmly as his fingers began to trail down Tony’s spine. “And trust me just a little.” Easier said than done. As the nimble fingers ran over his ass cheeks, everything tensed. Loki chuckled. “How like a virgin, so nervous…so tense.” He tasked and used his other hand to rub Tony’s back encouragingly.

“I’m not a china doll, Lokes.” Tony said, a little offended. “I can take it. I mean hell I’ve seen you just slide down on it first thing in the morning…”

“ _I_ have the benefit of practice.” Loki said without a shred of shame. “Not to mention a little preparedness goes a long way. And regardless as to how it may offend your pride…” He thrust his bulge up to Tony’s stomach. “Do _you_ want to just slide down on _this_?” Tony’s eyes went wide. “I thought not.” He gripped the mortals ass possessively and split the cheeks with both hands, letting the hot water run between them.

Tony bit the corner of his lip and moaned. He’d done some outer play before. And Loki had managed, once or twice, to slip in a finger. But this was for the most part a new experience for him. He would have to trust himself in the experts hands. So, when Loki’s index finger probed the hole, he tried not to clench down. A soft shushing sound was pressed to him and Tony held onto Loki’s torso, letting the trickster do as he would. “Fuck…Lokes…” he whimpered hesitantly as the finger began to push inside.

Knuckle by knuckle it moved inside of him, swiftly but gently. It wasn’t so bad. A little awkward but not a bad sensation. Loki let the mortal nuzzle into his neck, finding a place to distract himself by licking the water off the pale skin. When it was in up to the palm, Tony felt the digit start to move in and out. “Ahhhh.” He let out a short noise.

“You have to stop tensing up. If you grip me tightly now I’ll never spread you enough for my cock.”

“Trying.” Tony muttered, biting his lower lip. He was more nervous than he cared to admit. Watching the immortal sly man take it wasn’t the same thing as taking it himself. Every time he thought about that hard, thick, long dick going into his ass…

“Tony.” Loki chided. “You’re clenching.” He kissed the mortal brow and whispered over the rush of water. “You must relax. Trust me to keep my word to you.” The human took a deep breath and nodded, trying to relax his sphincter. Loki moved his finger in and out a few times, ensuring the Tony was putting his fullest concentration into it. He added a second finger to it, letting Tony ease to the sensation before he began to splay them open inside. The noise that erupted from his mouth was so rich Loki wanted to drink it. He opened his fingers again, forcing the little hole to open. “There you go.” He began to thrust his fingers in and out with a little more determination, holding Tony up against his body to support him.

The hot water helped, a lot. So Tony groaned in complaint when Loki shut it off. “Hey come on. That was ahhgH!”

Loki grabbed Tony by his ass cheeks and lifted him, forcing the Avenger to wrapped his legs around Loki’s back. “I mean you despoil you in the bed, Anthony.” He said and walked.

Tony blushed. He forgot just how strong Loki could be. They fell on the bed together and Tony felt a surge of panic. The Asgardian’s hard dick was sliding right up against his asshole, Loki using his fingers to pull and stretch it sweetly. _Not yet no yet not yet!_ He wanted to yell. But he didn’t think he could live with the mocking.   
“Fuck…I keep forgetting how big you are.”

A dark laugh. “After tonight, I promise you will not.” Loki gave a sorrowful sound when Anthony clenched tight around his fingers. “Ohhh, Tony.” He moaned and kissed down the strong, mortal neck. “I want this. I want…you.” There was no hesitation in his voice, just lust. What Tony couldn’t possibly have heard was the implication. After all, Loki could just barely say it in his own thoughts.

_I want to keep you._

His cock lifted along Anthony’s cheeks, caressing the outside rim. He wanted this mortal. He wanted to own him in that blinding, thrusting instant where two people could be no closer without becoming one another. But as hot as he was, Loki could still see the edge of fear as the dick quivered at his entry. _I forgot long ago what it was like to be a virgin._ He mused and set Anthony up on the pillows.

“Uh…don’t you usually…ya know…like it on the hands and knees?” Tony asked.

“ _I_ do. But it is because that position allows for deeper, harder thrusts.” He couldn’t help a lascivious urge when Tony gulped. “For a virgin, it is better this way. Besides…” and at this he cupped Tony’s face in his hands. “I want you to look into my eyes when I take you for the first time.” He kissed Tony, enjoying the way those firm, masculine lips opened to him. “Anthony…the lubricant.”

Tony gave a deep, steadying breath. “Okay. Ooookay.” He calmed himself as best he could. But Loki had promised to be gentle. The god slipped his hands down to caress the hard cheeks and sooth the hips. One palm found his cock and began to stroke it sweetly, bringing the shaft to thick, pulsing erection.

“It is easier if there is pleasure.” Loki promised as Tony let the slick liquid drip out over the head. Loki gathered it up with his fingertips and moved them back to their debauched work at the asshole. Just as the engineer’s mouth came open to express pain, Loki bent his head low and worked his tongue over the eager dick. The groan of pain became a growl of pleasure and strong fingers worked into Loki’s black locks. He let the mortal push him as he worked his finger in and out of the slowly easing hole.

Loki’s hum made Tony throb as a third finger entered and slid back and forth in unison. The head of his cock made a popping sound as the trickster licked his lips. “There we are.” He sat up, letting precum drip from the top. “Anthony…Tony.” He pressed their bodies together. “This will ache, but it should not hurt. If it begins to go past the point which you can take, you must not pretend. You _must_ tell me.”

Tony shrugged. “Can’t we just, use the anal stuff…the numbing gel.”

“Numbing gel means you can’t tell if it hurts or not.” Loki warned and pressed his cock to the entry. “Tony…grab me.” He demanded. And as the gods dick pulled him open Tony had no choice. He arched and gasped, feeling the sudden pressure push into his body. Then it pulled out. In and out. In and out. Loki tested the limits for a time, watching the hole slowly give in, gaping just a few seconds longer then it had a moment ago. When he judged it ready, he pressed in deeper and held.

Tony kneeled from in his chest and his head fell back to the pillows. He mouthed out several curse words. Loki was right. It ached like hell. But it wasn’t pain. He had experienced pain. This was just a lot of pressure and stretching. Then Loki pushed again, the wet sucking sound of his body being opened echoing between them and Tony couldn’t help digging his nails into the pale flesh. There was a sharp breath above him and Tony pulled his fingers back. “Sorry!”

Loki laughed. “Anthony…go on. I can take it. You can’t possibly hurt me.” He swore. And to prove it, he gave a short, firm thrust inside. Tony seized again and clenched down so hard he felt his nails break skin with a snap. Loki closed his eyes and groaned, pushing deeper as he did so. Tony shook his head and shivered, taking short, small breaths to try and let the ache of it die down. Loki kissed his neck warmly. “Shuuu.” He said kindly. “Shuuu… relax.” He reached between them and began slowly stroking the cock in time with long, slow thrusts.

Tony began to breath with the rhythm. It helped a lot. His muscles didn’t tense quite so hard, and when Loki added more lube, his cock moved in and out fluidly. “Okay…that’s…not bad.”

Loki chuckled. “See? A little easier.” Another thrust, a bit firmer. Then again, when his partner made a hitched moan of desire. The grip on his back eased and Tony’s fingers splayed out along his back, inviting him in. And Loki had no intention of refusing that invitation.

Tony gave out a mewling, beautiful, passionate sound as the thick, long member found his prostate and everything in his body gave into it. “Oh holy fucking shit.” Loki did not allow hesitation to enter into it now. He lifted Tony’s ass as began to push, going a little deeper every time, working Tony’s tunnel to hold more of him. He was having to work hard to maintain in control. It was so tight! A warm and gripping hug on his cock that seemed to grow more intense with each motion. Loki gasped as Tony took a little bit of control back and started to gyrate his hips on it. He did so cautiously and out of rhythm. But it showed his desires were increasing.

Loki gave a deep grunt and began to pump himself in and out. Tony could take it now. And he had been as slow as he could long enough. “Tony…” he growled and pulled the mortal under him.

“Yes!” Tony answered. His eyes were desperate and available to anything. There was a spurt of realization that he was going to be sore as fuck come dawn. But it meant nothing right now. He was going to ride that high till it died.


	8. Day Eighteen: Exotic Dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing with the 30 Day Challenge
> 
> This was a prompt I saw on tumblr one time. Originally, Day Eighteen was supposed to be Medical Play, but I just could NOT get into it. 
> 
> Tony decides to take Loki out to a very posh strip club and gets a bit of a surprise when Loki wants to take the stage. Loki gets an even bigger surprise when Tony takes him to a private room.
> 
> TAGS  
> -ExoticDancerLoki  
> -Voyeurism  
> -Tony is possessive  
> -No Sex, Just Seduction  
> -Banter and Snark  
> -Proposing

Tony was going to lose his shit.

It was no big secret that Loki had…needs. All you had to do was take a look at the myths to know the dude had kinks. But this was something way beyond anything Tony had expected. And frankly he wasn’t sure how to handle it.

They were at a gentleman’s club. Not a seedy strip joint that smelled of smoke where the seats were sticky. No, this was the kind of place where a year’s membership was upwards of $1000 and people tipped the girls in 24 karat amounts. The atmosphere was one of languid affluence. The music didn’t make your brain thump, it pulled you in. the lighting was dusky, atmospheric, and the stage was as slick and shiny as everything else in this place.

It was almost like a temple. And Loki was in a mood to be worshipped.

The music started, a deep, throbbing tune that brought people to attention. Tony recognized Timber Timbre’s _I Love You Like A Mountain_ and couldn’t help but smile a little as the curtains opened. Usually, _usually_ this was an all girls club. But when Tony Stark (the only V.I.P Lifetime Membership Card holder) comes in and says he wants his boyfriend to use the stage, Loki gets the fucking stage.

Heels clicked in perfect sync with the beat. Loki’s body was music in and of itself as he came onto the stage, the lighting dimming to highlight the mysterious beauty of his aquiline features.

_Ohhhhh the mountain top_

_Ohhhh the visions stop_

_And I will reap the locust crop_

_Cause I love you like a mountain._

As the downbeat began Loki dropped, using his lean body to the best advantage, his limbs in perfect harmony. Most of the men here, if asked, would have called themselves straight as an arrow. But Tony could see them looking up from the brandy and cigars.

_He’s all mine, assholes. Look all you want but don’t touch._

He didn’t need to be so insecure. Loki’s green eyes never left his for a moment, burrowing into his mind as he used the golden pole to slide up and down, moving his hips like a snake on an infinity loop.

 _And out in the woods, lightning struck_  
  
I saw death in the eye of a buck  
  
Tied to a tree, drowned in the muck  
  
Everything had changed

Loki closed his eyes and moved his hands against his torso, breathing in deep to accentuate his lean waist and smoothing his fingers against his hips. Inviting, enticing. Making a demonstration of just how lush a creature he was. He didn’t need make-up or glitter. He existed in this moment at the precipice of desire, and everyone there would have gladly taken the leap for a chance to see what he could do.

If anyone had bothered to ask, Tony could have told them it was worth falling for.

Tony tried to look cool and controlled as Loki approached. He was adoring the attention, that much was obvious. But he wasn’t dancing for them. He was dancing for Tony. He was dancing to see that strong jaw clench and those engineers fingers grip the leather possessively. So when he dropped seductively to the stage floor in front of his paramour, it wasn’t a slavish gesture. It was an invitation from a god to a mortal.

The lavish undulations of his body made it worse. Tony knew exactly how those curves could move. He shifted in his seat and let out a strangled sigh as Loki delicately placed one foot between his thighs, the tip of his toe nestled just under his lover’s sack as he slid onto the chair. His legs straddled Tony’s lap as he took hold of the tie and used it like a leash, getting Tony helplessly close to his lips before pushing him back to the seat and making him hold as he simulated the writhing he would do later that night.

There was a strict no touch rule. And that was part of the tease. Tony reached behind Loki and smoothly, without one finger touching his flesh, put a belt around his hips. He had picked it just for tonight, just for this little performance. After all, if you went to a temple for worship, it was only right to bring an offering. It was made form interlinking gold chains and studded with little emeralds, twinkling like stars in the lighting. He clicked it shut and held onto the overlap like a leash, letting Loki grind his hips forward as though he were controlling the movements.

 _Oh, the human race_  
  
Oh, the devil’s face  
  
And all god’s creatures find their place  
  
Cause I love you like a mountain  
  
I love you like a mountain  
  
I love you like a mountain

Loki wouldn’t take kindly to Tony stuffing a dollar bill down his g-string. But he did like gifts. He liked knowing Tony was willing to lavish attention on him like the god he was. Without a seconds hesitation Loki took hold of the glass of bourbon and knocked it back expertly. Licking the amber liquid off his lips and clanking it back to the table with a challenging look. Tony grinned, scraping his teeth against his lower lip as he poured another. “Help yourself.” He said smoothly.

“I think I shall.” Loki leaned back, making sure the bulge of his cock ground up against Tony’s. He could tell every eye in the room was on him and he toyed with the idea of letting Tony watch as he slid into another man’s lap. Would he be jealous? Or would he get turned on seeing someone else want what was his so badly but be entirely unable to touch it?

“I got a private room for us.” Tony said, pouring another and keeping it gently out of Loki’s reach, letting the ice cubes clink together as he assessed his lovers face.

“Oh? And I suppose you think you’ve paid enough to have a god give you a private audience?” Loki teased, smiling down at him, seeing the longing, the smolder in his eyes. _Want me. Want me till you ache._ His body hummed with this singular purpose. Did Anthony really grasp just what he was doing here. The admiration, the fascination bordering on real worship surrounded him. And for all one might argue his immortality and godhood, Loki could feel himself increasing from its mere presence.

“Between your private suites, your wardrobe, your own car despite the fact that you’ve yet to learn how to drive, your 24/7 library card, and your expensive date tastes…” Tony said in a dour tone and then gave his most charming smile. “No. Not enough by a long shot.”

Loki started laughing low in his throat, his own hunger for this man, this mortal, near to overwhelming him in this moment. It felt good to be so valued, so doted upon. Still, he would hardly be himself if he could not push things just a bit further. “Then I suppose you will have to find some other means of pleasing me if you wish to take me to a private room for your…personal entertainment.”

“Well I might have something you might be into. But I was kind of hoping to give it to you in private.”

“Teasing, Anthony?” Loki tutted and put a finger to his lips. “Very well.” And he stood, taking Stark’s hand on his and striding through the club to the well outfitted rooms reserved for private lap dances and (for a staggering fee) something more. As the entered, Loki went to press Tony to the couch and was surprised to feel a strong but tender grip on his upper arm. “Anthony?”

“Do me a favor, Snowflake and take a seat.” Tony said smoothly, a nervous smile on his face. “I uh…I had to do a lot of research…you know to make sure this wouldn’t be misinterpreted.” Loki’s eyebrow arched as he sat there, wearing nothing but a green g-string and black high heeled shoes, waiting patiently for him to continue despite his confusion. “Kinda had to ask Thor some really uncomfortable questions.”

“Anthony I don’t understand what are you…?” His heart stopped when he saw Tony take out a golden torc, the metal twisted into braids. “Tony?” Loki was fully aware of just how high and frightened his voice was in that moment.

Tony’s voice was just as nervous as he got down on one knee. “I’ll get you a ring too. But this first time, I wanted it to mean something to you.” He slipped it around, really not sure how the presentation was supposed to go. But he had remembered the lines. “I am asking to bind myself to you, Loki Friggason. To be your first and second as required, and to keep you with affection and dignITY!”

Loki flung himself into Tony’s arms, the torc went clattering across the hardwood floor. He grabbed Tony’s face, smashing their lips together ceaselessly, his tears sticking to Tony’s cheeks.

“Is that a yes?”


	9. Tease and Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16 pages worth of nonstop smutty goodness. Also this might have the most kinks of any of my fics thus far.
> 
> Loki can be such an instigating bastard sometimes. But Tony knows just how to reign him in. Somewhere between the sex and debauchery, there is love and trust. And Loki gives himself over to it.
> 
> TAGS  
> -DomTony  
> -SubLoki  
> -BDSM  
> -Clint & Loki Do Not Like One Another  
> -Everyone Lives at the Tower  
> -Thor and Loki will Always Be Best Frenemies  
> -Tony Should Have Been A Sex Toy Engineer  
> -Toys  
> -Teasing  
> -Humiliation  
> -Orgasm Denial   
> -Loki is a Slut for Tony  
> -Electroplay  
> -Filming  
> -Roleplay  
> -Time Out  
> -Structured Play  
> -Gaping  
> -Cock ring  
> -Ignored  
> -Apologize  
> -Crawling  
> -Punishment  
> -Spanking  
> -Crying  
> -Mindfuck  
> -Aftercare  
> -Fingering  
> -Intersexed  
> -Blowjob  
> -Rimming  
> -Bondage  
> -Double Penetration

It was fair to say that a lot of things had lead up to this.

Loki was not by any lengths the easiest person to live with. Being in love with him did not necessarily make his moods any less problematic to deal with. It just meant that, _most of the time_ , they weren’t directed towards you. The Avengers were still new to one another as a team. Their last group encounter had been mostly spent saving the world from an alien invasion and, since then, socialization had been tentative at best between individual missions and problems.

So, now that they all had a residence at the newly christened Avengers Tower, everyone was still in the process of learning how to play nice with each other.

And Loki being a constant catalyst for troublemaking was not helping things along.

The two biggest issues were Clint and Thor, respectively. Bruce had known about Tony and Loki for a while now, seeing as how he’d been living in the tower during the interim. So he had the opportunity to establish an equilibrium. Natasha, being the former assassin/spy/black ops that she was, was at least willing to give him a shot, if not trust him entirely. Clint…

Clint wanted to kill him.

Barring killing him, he had made it his life’s mission to get Loki as uncomfortable as possible by sharpening knives in front of him and making little Loki’s in effigy and then tossing them in the air while shooting arrows through their little sad faces. Loki had reacted to this entirely appropriately, at least as far as a power mad god might. Mostly by suggesting that if Clint was getting laid with any regularity, then perhaps his desire for penetration might not come forth so aggressively.

The bitch slap fest was something it had taken both Tony and Natasha fifteen minutes to split up.

But if Tony had to pinpoint the one sore spot, then it was Thor. If Loki wasn’t actively picking a fight with his elder brother, then he was passively aggressively picking one until Thor finally lost his temper and said something so that Loki could charge in with some level of justification. There was no one who could get between the two of them when they fought. And more than once Tony had been forced to raise his insurance premiums due to the tower damage. The one person who could actively halt the both of them was Bruce, and that was only when they accidentally smashed his beakers and his eyes flashed green at them.

Both gods at gone to their private suits and not come out for days.

But it was getting out of hand. And Tony had a few ideas on how to quell the flaring tempers of six heroes living together with a ‘former’ super villian.

Thor’s teeth were gritted against the inside of his lips as he faced Loki. “And this then is my fault? I cannot go back and change the past, brother.”

“And would you? If you could stir the Norn’s and rewrite history, would you make it so that I was at least as high in father’s eyes as you?” Loki challenged back spitefully.

“Would you write it so that I was as high in mother’s?” Thor agued. “Or would you take your opportunity to write me out of their affections entirely?” The blond god shrugged. “We should be over this by now. We cannot help who we were, or which parent held us in high esteem. And no matter what you might say or hold against me, I am no more a king then you now.”

“But at least you were given the choice! At least you were allowed to decide your own fate!” Loki threw back.

Thor sucked in deep, his chest puffing out angrily. “Did I make my decision when I was banished from Asgard? And you cannot hold against me that I found love here!” he pointed out before Loki could retort. “I do not see your bed empty within your exile.”

“Father brought you back after 3 days!” Loki snarled.

“After you tried to have me killed and then damn near threw yourself off the Bifrost!” Thor roared back. “The situations are entirely different, Loki!”

“You miss the point, as usual! You great blunder oaf! You are so convinced of your own superiority that…” And suddenly Loki’s voice cut off. He went rigid against the wall, sucking in his bottom lip as his face searched for composure. He gasped all of the sudden, turning his head to the side so that he would not have to look Thor in the eyes.

His brother’s face went from one of fury to one of concern. “Loki? Loki what is wrong?” he reached forward and the green eyed god backed away, holding up a hand. “Loki.”

“Thor I will do anything you ask me if you will just turn and walk away right now.” He spat out in quick succession, suddenly seeming to use the wall for support.

But of course he didn’t move away. Thor came close, a hand resting on Loki’s shoulder as he tried to see what had suddenly gone so very wrong. “Loki? Speak to me. If this is some trick…” Thor’s ears suddenly caught something and he tilted his head towards the sound.

_Vzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

“What is that?’ His face scrunched in confusion as he tried to discern the origin of the buzzing noise.

Loki shook his head, a blush forming across his pale cheeks as he lifted his finger and bit down. “N-nothing. Nothing. Thor, everything is fine please just go!”

**_Vzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_ **

“I don’t understand. What is that sound? Loki, tell me what is wrong?” It came out a little more angry and exasperated then he intended, and Loki shot his brother a hateful look. “I need to know you are not in pain.” He said a bit more sympathetically.

“No. This is not pain.” Loki promised and bit his lower lip. “Stark…Anthony believes that I am causing too many problems out of boredom. So he has devised a method by which to turn my tendencies towards emotional passion into a more constructive use.”

The elaboration took a few moments to be deconstructed by Thor. A slow, sardonic smile crept over his handsome face. “I underestimated him.” Thor chortled and started rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Brother I do believe you have met your true match.”

**_VZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_ **

Loki lost control over his legs and slipped to the ground, taking a deep breath and unable to avoid letting out a grunting moan. Thor held up both hands in mocking defeat. “I shall leave you both to it then.” He said, laughing under his breath as he walked away.

***

“Stark!”

Tony did a half swivel in his chair and grinned openly as the panting, frazzled god entered his workshop. “Well hey there Snowflake.” He said jovially, keeping his finger on a little rectangle with knobs and buttons on it. He allowed Loki to take four aggressive steps towards him, that face looking for all the world like Tony was about to die painfully. The he leaned back and clicked the button.

Loki’s hands and knees hit the floor and he began panting hotly, his eyes going out of focus. “Ngggggghot fair!” he managed to get out before another spasm hit him and his limbs shivered with delight.

“No it’s not. But don’t forget, even you agreed to this.” Tony reminded him as he stood up, strolling over to the kneeling god with a certain smug air.

“You had your mouth on my cock!” Loki argued through his heat.

“But you still agreed. We both know you needed to be reigned in a bit when your temper gets the better of you. And since I can’t and never would back hand you…well this.” And Tony moved his finger along the knob at the top, forcing the sensations to go back and forth through-out Loki’s body in waves. The god of trickery looked like he was going to pass out. “You know, the Hitachin we own has an RPM of about 5-6k.” he said in the most conversational tone. “And you seemed to get a kick out of that. But this bad boy, by my own design of course, this one has an average rotation of about 25k. Not to mention little additions like, precision control…”

Loki let out a wail of despair and put his hands on his pelvis, the sensation screaming through him from the depths of his tunnel to his entryway.

“…expansion capabilities…” he elaborated as he touched the pad on the side.

The god lost himself as the toy began to swell inside his body, opening him whether he wanted it or not. The pressure was incredible! Brutal but perfect and he knew he was fighting a losing battle against the mortals’ imagination.

Never had he found himself so willing to loose.

“And, just in case you need a little extra effort not to get into trouble.” And Tony’s face took just a wee bit of pleasure in this as he clicked down a switch and Loki’s body went rigid as the click sound of electricity went off in the room. He was writhing on the floor, whimpering and clawing at the tiling as his body was manipulated to the point of perfection. Tony let him sit there is perfect agony for a few minutes, watching the display till a shattered cry broke through those perfectly composed lips. He hit the kill switch and all the sensations died off suddenly, leaving a wrung out Loki on the floor. “Now then, what did we agree we were going to do when you went too far and acted like a spoiled little princess?”

Loki gave out a defeated sound and looked up at Tony with pleading in his eyes.

“Not that easy, Snowflake.” Tony said smoothly. “JARVIS, do me a favor. Cut all feeds to this room unless it’s an emergency. Block security footage and lock the doors.” He thought for a moment as the AI began to follow his orders and then grinned. “On second thought, get my private camera up and running.” He looked at Loki was a positively debauched grin. “We’re going to have a lot of fun tonight, Lokes. And from now one whenever you decide to cause trouble for the sake of trouble, I want you to remember exactly how this felt.”

Loki licked his lips, his throat feeling dry, but he did nod. Tony put a hand in his hair and smiled with real affection. “Hey. I love you. You know that.”

The god gave a weak little smile and chuckled. “I know.” He promised.

“And you know if you didn’t want this, if you didn’t ask me to help you, I would stop right?” Tony spoke, giving reassurance.

Loki turned his face towards the warm mortal fingers and licked at them submissively. “My safeword is ‘Puny god’.” Loki reminded him. “I know this, Anthony.” He swore.

Tony leaned back in his chair, assuming the position of dominance and control. “Strip and get on the table, princess.” He ordered, jerking his head towards the cluttered workshop table. “And don’t touch any of what I’ve got there.” When Loki went to rise and undress himself, Tony scrunched his face. “Who said get up off the floor?”

Loki groaned, but remained, slowly undoing his casual attire, exposing his body one bit at a time. He folded the cloths neatly and put them in a pile next to the desk. Carefully, he lifted himself up from a crawling position onto the cold metal of the table, trying very cautiously not to touch any of the equipment there as he had been ordered. He leaned back a little so that Tony would be able to see his body in its most exposed form as he did…whatever it was he wanted to do.

Tony couldn’t help the thrill as he viewed his handiwork. It was a work in progress truly. And he was lucky to have someone like Loki who could take being his tester. The thing didn’t look much more complicated than your average dildo really. There was an extender arm with a nodule at the end that delivered precision vibrations against the outside of Loki’s taint, stimulating his prostate. It could also deliver downright staggering electrical shocks of Tony chose. The phallus, now lodged firmly inside that tight, sweet tunnel could rotate and vibrate, as well as expand due to the rubber outer layer and push against Loki’s inner walls to a total circumference of about five inches.

This was its first test run.

And Tony was in the mood to push past limits.

But not yet. Loki was suffering right now thanks to his own inconsiderate actions. And he was going to keep right on suffering until Tony decided he’d learned his lesson.

And the best way to do that was to ignore him.

He clicked the toy to just enough vibrations for Loki to feel it and then proceeded with him work right between the spread thighs. The dull hum of the toy echoed above him and Loki shivered, his body being well teased. Tony pretended not to notice every gasp and moan as he corrected the calibration on the reactor coil, whistling to himself.

Loki began panting again in due course, struggling with himself. Ancestors above how he loved this! Oh his pride rankled furiously in his gut. But this blissful tension, the way Stark could punish him and know that it was all just another of their games. It was the perfect combination of agony and ecstasy. Loki looked down a bit, watching those strong mortal arms turn the screwdriver into the tiny joint hold. He wanted to see Tony looking at him, spying on his wanton display. He gave a little whimper as his cock hung heavily between his legs, entirely ignored. Tony didn’t even give it consideration as he bent forward and the short, gelled spikes of his hair scratched along it, back and forth as he worked on adjusting the join cuff.

_I need this_. Loki whimpered internally. It was not that this wasn’t humiliating. Gods forbid someone were to walk in at this very moment and see it! He would never live it down! Even known that everything was being recorded for Tony’s later enjoyment and his subsequent personal reminder that he was no longer a god. And Tony would make him watch it. He would tie him up, gag him so that he could not protest, and turn on the video, making him see his own body in HD, twisted and writhing at his lover’s whims.

It was even more embarrassing to realize he had considered himself a top before Anthony Stark.

“Nono.” Tony suddenly said as precum began to drip down onto his work. “Can’t have that.” He took out a thick cock ring and handled Loki’s dick with efficient movements, letting the first ring squeeze tight against the pale base. With devilish intention, he took a second one and shifted the balls into it, letting the turn into a large ripe fruit as Loki began to sob quietly. “Hey.” Tony reminded him with a slap, making the genitals swing back and forth to painful effect. “Keep quiet, princess. I’m working here.”

Loki bit his lip and tried to stay silent.

There was a sudden click and JARVIS spoke through the intercom. “Sir, Mr. Barton is awaiting entry. He says he has an appointment with you for a new gas arrow.”

Tony shrugged. “Tell birdboy I’m a bit busy at the moment…” Tony stopped, then smirked. “Actually…”

_No. No no no please Anthony no!_ Loki wanted to beg. He could stop this all with his safe word.

But he didn’t want to. Maybe a part of him even felt like he deserved it.

The doors slide open and Clint walked through. “Okay Tony you said you could heighten the accuracy of the tube so it whoa.”

Tony didn’t even pause. He hefted up the part in question, showing it to Clint. “Yeah you said the last couple of arrows were a little too heavy for you to fire without incident. So I lightened the load a bit by sacrificing tube width.” He held up the slimmer, thinner gas chamber tube.

Clint blinked once, twice, three times. He looked from Tony to Loki and back. “Uh…okay.” He shrugged and walked forward, fully aware that Loki was intentionally not looking into his eyes. They stood there, talking about the new accuracy levels of these arrows while Loki tried not to think about how much it excited him to be simultaneously viewed and ignored like this.

Tony disappeared for a moment to go get the spring loader he’d been designing for the arrows and Loki was pushed to hold his poise when he heard a wry chuckle.

“So…how’s your ‘aggressive tendencies’ coming along?” Clint said, watching for a reaction to his baiting. Loki clenched his jaw and didn’t move, trying to pretend like the man didn’t exist. But it was very difficult to accomplish with Barton’s grinning face staring him down. “What? No witty comeback? No sharp retorts? Oh! Oh has Tony forbidden you to talk for something?”

No, Tony hadn’t actively told him not to speak. But it was heavily implied. And Loki was not in the mood for the punishment to turn viscious.

“Man I knew you two did some kinky stuff, but this…” he shook his head and his eyes landed on the control panel. Loki didn’t mean to give off such a telling whimper when Clint picked it up, but it told the archer everything he needed to know. “Well now what does this do?” he smiled, looking the box over as the dull hum of the vibrator seemed to fill the air. Inquisitively, he clicked the switch.

Loki hollered out as the nodule pressed to his prostate began to rapid fire electricity through his body. Clint was so started he dropped the damn box and Tony poked his head out from the armory. “Hey! Don’t touch my stuff!” he yelled out and Clint held up both hands defensively. The engineer strode down, handing Clint the new gas mixture. He did not turn off the electrical charge, but let Loki sit there trembling to hold on as he gave his friend a chastising look. “My toys, applicable to both thank you.” He warned and Clint just smirked, not wanting to argue. He left in short order and Tony sat back down, turning to his work again.

Loki let out a wet sob as the cracking pop of sparks shot into him.

Absently, Tony flicked the switch off.

His gasp of relief was almost painful to hear. By the nine realms he wanted to cum so bad! And by the look of it, Tony was nowhere near finished. He couldn’t beg or plead without disturbing the creative process. All Loki could do was sit and wait, desperately, hungrily wanting some attention.

It was two hours later before Tony finally seemed to acknowledge him by putting a hand against his tense and straining thigh, rubbing it with gentle comfort. “How you holding up there, Snowflake?” he said lovingly and Loki whimpered. “Ready for a little bit more fun?” Loki gave an unsteady nod as Tony stood up and stroked down his back. “Good. Now I’m sure that hard dick of yours is just screaming for release.” He slapped it and Loki arched into the sensation. “And if you want anything even close to an orgasm, then you need to make up for being such a bad boy.”

Tony went around to the front, stroking Loki’s hair like a little pet. “So, you are going to walk out there, find Clint and Thor, kneel…yes kneel in front of them, and apologize for being such a little shit all the time.” He grinned as Loki shot him a half furious, half pleading look. Tony spread a bit of lubricant against his tender ass, ensuring that the toy wouldn’t rub him raw. “Aww come on, at least I’m going to let you get dressed.” He said and tossed pair of jeans and a t-shirt at him. Loki sank to the floor, having not been given permission to rise and put them on, wincing as the denim pressed his arched cock painfully. Tony allowed his to stand, despite the shudders, and stroked under his chin, not missing how Loki undulated his hips. “Okay, Snowflake.” He whispered and stood up on his tiptoes to kiss Loki’s cheek. “I know this is hard. But you deserve to know how proud I am of you right now.”

Loki grasped Tony’s hand and nuzzled against it with a desperate smile. Tony took a napkin and cleaned the tears off his face, following it up by brushing his hair back and helping him look just a little more presentable. “Now…” he clicked on the expander and Loki called out weakly as his tunnel began to fill up. “Every five minuets, this is going to open up just a few more centimeters. The full circumference is 5 inches, which comes out to 12.7 centimeters. Right now, the diameter is at just about two inches, or 5.8 centimeters. Which means you have approximately twenty minutes to find Clint and Thor, say how sorry you are, and then make it back here before your tight little asshole is all stretched and worn out for the night.” He lifted made Loki look him in the eyes. “Understand?” Loki gave a sorrowful little nod. “Good. Now get a move on.” He gave his god a swat across the buttocks.

“Oh and Lokes.” Tony said jovially before the god left the room. “They have to actually _forgive_ you for it to be counted.” The god gave him a scathing look, but gingerly walked out the door to find the first victim of his coarse arrogance.

By the time he found Clint, Loki legitimately thought his body might burst. Tony had lubricated him well, and it wasn’t as though he could not take the ache of it. But this was devious! Downright evil! He couldn’t resist a weak little moan as his tunnel was forced into expansion by that damning toy. His thighs felt like jello as he approached the archery range, finding the Avenger there practicing. Loki gripped the door frame for support, taking several steadying breaths before he could draw himself up and walk with anything close to his usual stride. “Agent Barton.” He called out and Clint turned.

The human gave him a brief look. “What do you want?” he asked shortly, turning back to his bow and arrow.

“I wish to speak with you.” Loki insisted, his stomach coiling. How long did he have before the next expansion? It couldn’t be very long. He prayed desperately that it didn’t happen in front of the mortal.

“Yeah well I’m busy.”

“Agent Barton it is of some important.” He promised and gasped when he made the mistake of shifting his hips, thus the position of the toy within him. It wasn’t just some balloon swelling up into a circle. It was a clever design and shape which brushed the kernel of pleasure inside his body. When it got bigger, the press was a demand. And he was both furious and thrilled that he could be brought to this by his lover. That someone could create such an effective form of discipline to reign him in…it should have made him livid!

But instead it made him long for the praise of the man who slid it into him.

“And I said I’m busy.”

Loki grit his teeth and heard the preparing hum of the toy ready to grow. “Agent Barton I swear I will not take up much of your time!” he promised and walked to stand besides Clint. “I merely wish to effect my regret for being so curt with you the other day.” He said and those doubtful eyes looked at him.

“You what?” His arrow lowered a notch.

The god rolled his eyes. “I want to say I am sorry for being so ill mannered towards you.”

The archer turned his face to Loki, lowering his bow and arrow set entirely. “You’re kidding.”

The toy began to grow and Loki muffled a whine as it demanded his body submit. “I am sincere in this.” He blurted out and clenched his fists to try and relieve the pressure. Suddenly he hissed out loud, straining not to lose face.

Too late. A sardonic grin spread over Clint’s face. “Stark.” He chuckled and Loki would have given anything to be spared this humiliation. “Man do I even want to know what they guy does to keep you in line?” he shook his head. “Probably not.” Still, he couldn’t seem to resist looking the debased god over like he could figure it out.

“Clint Barton I am telling you I am sorry for being so rude with you.” Loki offered again, desperate for it to be accepted. “Will you accept this?”

“Yeah su…” He halted. “Wait. Is this like a condition? Like you can’t leave till I forgive you?”

For the first time in his life he gave someone other than Tony a positively simpering look.

“Oh this is too good! No seriously. You have been an asshole since you got here and now you have to wait for me to say it’s all better before I let you lose for…whatever Stark has planned.” Clint circled him like a vulture and grinned. “Okay, you want me to let you off the hook, it’s going to cost you.”

“What did you have in mind?” Loki groaned, not even caring at this point.

He nodded at the target. “You could go and get my arrows.” He grinned when Loki moved towards them. “On your hands and knees.”

Loki shot him a look that promised vengeance. He looked at the clock. He didn’t have long enough if he wanted to avoid further humiliation. The only thing that kept him going was the knowledge that he wasn’t really doing this for the archer, but for Tony. Because Tony told him to. Because Tony was trying with all the love in the world to correct his errant behavior.

Clint was outright shocked to see Loki go down on his knees and crawl with languid movements towards the target. He gulped down his awareness that Loki had to have one of the finest asses he’d ever laid eyes on. Slowly, Loki pulled out the arrows and gathered them up, keeping his pinkened face turned away as he deposited them back at Clint’s feet. The avengers suddenly seemed to lose his nerve and coughed awkwardly. “Okay. Alright dude you’re forgiven. Just…you know tack it back a notch okay.”

Loki stood nervously, waking with careful steps out the door and then jolting as he realized he’d never find Thor in time. He tightened instinctively against the filling plug in him and let out a truly pitiful moan. It was so sore! He could never remember a single one of his previous lover wringing him out like this. Making him want the debasing treatment.

But then, Tony wasn’t trying to debase him, not really. It was plenty humiliating. But even Loki could realize he had brought it on himself by his behavior. And hadn’t he asked Tony to help him be better? And this was the first time Tony had decided to use their little games to correct his demeanor. Did he really want to bow out now, even if he could? Didn’t he want to at least see where the lesson took him?

By the time he found Thor, Loki could not walk without strain. It was fully engorged in his body and pressing into all the most devious places. Enticing him, utilizing his body like a precision instrument crafted by a master engineer should. He was gnawing on his knuckle and trying not to pant when Thor came out of a his rooms and looked surprised to see his brother there. “Loki? I had not expected you. You normally will not speak to me after…”

“Thor please!” Loki started, desperate to get it out. “Please. I am sorry for our argument. I am terribly sorry for it! I will endeavor to behave myself better in the future. Please forgive me.” He spat it out like it was running from his lips and wondered how long he could hold before Tony…

Electricity snapped the in air against his prostate and Loki’s eyes rolled back in his head. _I will break! That damn, insidious mortal will break me._

But instead of surprise, Thor laughed heartily. “I have waited for this day.” He grinned that big, stupid grin of his without a trace of malice or anger. Just good humor written all over his face.

“And what day would that be, Thor?” Loki said, unable to dismiss all spite from his voice.

“The day when someone finally went through you the way you have through so many others.” Those blue eyes were not unsympathetic, but they still laughed. “Poor Loki. How does it feel to finally be under loves weighty thumb so that you would even strive to better yourself for them?” he asked with sincere curiosity.

“Aching. Thor, please.” He pleaded and Thor nodded.

“You have my forgiveness.” He said as another spark of electricity made Loki nearly yelp like a pup for attention. “And tell Tony I approve of his methods for keeping you in hand!”

He hurried, or rather hobbled back to the lab and nearly collapsed back at Tony’s feet, every movement a strain on his body. It was lucky then that his lover smiled peacefully and ordered him down, locking the lab so they were alone again. “So…how did it go?”

Loki told him what he had done, and relayed Thor’s message faithfully while Tony smirked. “Yeah, I kinda figured the big brother wouldn’t be too put out. After all, we might get dirty, but I think even he knows how stupid in love with you I am.” Tony said the last words with a softness that made Loki thrill against his agony.

The only thoughts that filled his head were simple, banal ones. _He loves me. He loves me. He loves me._ And Loki’s heart soared. Tony told him softly to undress without rising and in seconds his clothing lay on the floor at the mortals feet. Tony crooked a finger till the gods cheek lay against his knee and Tony rubbed his fingers through the thick hair. “I know this was hard for you.” He whispered. “I know how difficult it is to admit your mistakes and try to make them better. And I’m so proud of you Snowflake.” Loki shuddered and knew he was on the verge of tears as there was a prick of strain behind his eyes. He almost lost it when Tony lifted his chin to gaze into his green eyes. “Are you ready for your punishment?” he asked.

“P-punishment?” Loki stammered in confusion. “What about…before? And just now?” he pleaded.

“Oh princess those weren’t to punish you.” Tony explained. “Listen up Loki. You and I are the kind of guys who, when we do something wrong, we’re angry about it. Angry and resentful. If I tried to punish you right after, you would just turn that resentment on me, wouldn’t you?” He nodded in answer to his own question. “Earlier, making you stay still like that, that was just a modified ‘time out’ for you to get your head on straight. When I knew you were calm enough, I sent you out to make apologies. Just seeing you do it, even with a little prompting…” Tony continued his stroking of Loki’s head till it was along the side of his face. “Would you have said you were sorry to _anyone_ unless you were ready to?”

Loki grunted but shook his head in a no.

“So, now that you are calm and you at least realize you did something wrong, you know that you need to be punished for it.” He tried not to smile as Loki squirmed with frightened anticipation. “I know it seems cruel, but the fact of it is, the punishment is going to make you feel better. You were embarrassed to go say sorry to them, weren’t you?” He reminded Loki as he walked him over to a mirror. “It made you feel weak and subjugated.” Loki trembled and couldn’t raise his eyes from the floor. “But when they forgave you, it lifted the burden a bit, didn’t it. It felt good to know it wasn’t so terrible that it couldn’t be pardoned.”

He made Loki stand with his hands behind his head, facing his own reflection. “Punishment eases the guilt even more. It makes you feel like you’ve paid back what you owe those you’ve wronged and helps cleanse your conscience.”

Loki chuckled just a bit. “Sometimes you surprise me, Anthony. You are a child compared to me, chronologically speaking, but then you can be so observant. So introspective it almost shames me.”

Tony smiled, not offended in the least as he draped his arms around Loki’s neck and gave him loving little pecks along his shoulders. “I just don’t have as much time as you to pitter around. Plus having you around…it makes me need to be just a little more mature.” He grinned. “You might _be_ over fifteen hundred years old _,_ but you _look_ like you’re in your late twenties.” He gave Loki a sharp pop on the rump. “So maybe for once I feel like the mature one.”

“Mature.” Loki scoffed without breaking his grin. “And do I get to punish you when you assault your liver with scotch or spend three days in the lab without pause?”

“Do you want to?”

Loki turned to look at him, legitimately surprised.

Tony’s warm, honey brown eyes were serious. “This isn’t a one way street, Snowflake. You came to me and asked me to reign you in when you starting acting like a high and mighty prince of Ass-gard. You told me you wanted to change, because you wanted to be able to stay here without problems…with me.” Tony caressed his ribs, not letting him move from his ordered position before the mirror. “You don’t like that I drink and hole up in the lab? You want me to change that behavior? Believe me it’s something I’ve tried to do before. But addictions don’t go anywhere over night. If it’s something you want to help me with…”

“You would trust me to hurt you? To do…this to you?” Loki said in a small voice.

“Loki I trust you with my life.”

In that instant, Loki knew he wanted to surrender his world to Anthony Edward Stark. “Tony…” he purred warmly. “Please punish me. Help me.” He spread his thighs open and braced himself for impact.

You wouldn’t think it even remotely possible for a Midgardian like Tony to even bruise Loki no matter what. But they had, through trial and error, discovered a little chink in Aesir physiology. Their bodies went through different states of existence. During a battle, the adrenalin and testosterone rush increased, making them decidedly more invulnerable and (though some level of magic Tony mentally qualified as bullshit), kept them from taking serious injury. Some magical or powerful science weaponry could break through this. But it still took a hell of a blast.

But, when an Asgardian was in a more respective, say more open state of being like this…

Tony just had to put his back into the swing.

He took out a belt from his dresser and folded it over. Two solid inches of premium quality leather that made Loki whimper. “Okay, now we’re going to so through some processes here. We’ll start out with twenty-five lashes. Every time this belt comes down, I want you to look at yourself in the mirror and say ‘I am not a bad person. I sometimes make bad choices.” Tony insisted, making Loki repeat it to him a few times in a soft, frightened voice. “There ya go. Oh! Almost forgot.” Tony slid lube on his fingers and wound it around the base of the plug. “Let’s go ahead and take this out, kay?” he twisted and tugged with gentle deft hands, but did not decrease the size of it.

Loki went up on the balls of his feet, gasping and wailing as it began to pull out of his tight anus. He made a kneeling sound as the swell of it finally pulled out and sobbed to know just how open he must be at this point. Tony’s fingers probed him and he went up on his tiptoes, wriggling but trying not to move away from the hungry touch.

“Aww. Look at you.” Tony chuckled. “All pink and warm inside.” He bent his digits to find the kernel inside of him and manipulate it. Three fingers moved easily in the stretched tunnel and Loki shivered quietly. “Okay, princess.” He whispered and cracked the belt against itself. “Alright. You ready?”

The first blow was always the hardest to accept. It wrapped around his buttocks and onto his hips, leaving a hard red mark behind. Loki bit his bottom lip hard and then remembered he had something he was supposed to stay. He whispered it under his breath, but that wasn’t what Tony wanted.

“No. Not gonna cut it.” Tony insisted. “Look at the mirror. Look directly at yourself and say it.” He laid down the strap again, bringing Loki to cry out painfully.

**Fhoompcrack!**

“I am not a bad person. I sometimes make bad decision.” He muttered and the strap made thick contact again. “I am not a bad person. I sometimes make bad decision.” Again. “I am not a bad person. I sometimes make bad decisions!”

**Fhoompcrack!**

But the tenth blow he was sobbing openly. It wasn’t the pain. Not directly. It ached but he was not so physically weak. Loki could not stand the look in his own eyes. The vulnerable, pathetic, simpering look of his face as he stood there without fetters or threat and took the blows for the sake of pacifying his own conscience. Every single belt of it burrowed into his psyche far more than his flesh. And twenty-five blows broke him down little by little.

Tony rubbed his hand against the reddened ass cheeks and admired the way they looked. Loki was crying, the glisten of tears down his cheeks almost artistic in its own terrible way. He kissed the back of Loki’s neck for the sake of comforting him and asked softly if he was willing to continue.

“Wouldn’t that be up to you?” Loki said with a choked off laugh.

“Yeah. Yeah it would.” Tony smiled and took out a wooden handled hairbrush. “Okay. This time, same position, but I want to hear you say: ‘I can be better. I deserve to be better.’ Can you do that for me Lokes?” The god nodded. “Good. Now can you do it for yourself?” A slow, unsure nod. “Okay.”

_Sm **ack!**_

“I can be better. I deserve to be better!” Oh how sore it made him! The belt was an all over whollop, but the brush was a sharp, targeted crack against his exposed skin. It increased the hateful rawness of his ass and made him whine between every strike.

_Sm **ack!**_

“I can be better! I deserve to be better!” Why did he have to look at himself in this state! Why was Tony making him view his own degradation? It fell over and over and each time he could feel his knees becoming wobbly.

Tony caught him as he sank down, muttering ‘I will be better.’ In soft, defeated tones. “I will.” He promised, looking up at Tony with pleading expression. “I will try. I will.” He swore up and down.

“I know you will, Snowflake. I never doubted it .” he hugged Loki. “Can you take a few more? I want to make sure the message has sunk in.” Loki mewled out harshly but took a deep breath and let the mortal help him stand. “This time, lean against the mirror. That’s it. Now thrust your ass cheeks out, thighs together.”

Loki bawled out loud when he saw the crop. Most of their toys were specifically for the buttocks. But Tony had a thing for using the sharp snap of the crop against his pale thighs, leaving perfect red and pink welts on them. Oh it would all be healed by morning, that much was certain. But it was going to bite into him like a fury for now. Sometimes, Loki found it the most disappointing thing in the world to go through such agony and not even have a bruise to be proud of.

“This time, loud and proud.” Tony nuzzled his rough beard up against Loki’s cheek. “I deserve love.”

“Anthony…” Loki shook his head. “I can’t. I’m not ready.” He begged softly and felt the leather tip of the crop caress between his thighs.

“Then I don’t start counting till you say it.” Tony wasn’t without sympathy. He _knew_ this was hard. He _knew_ it took everything Loki had in him to keep it going. That was why he chose this specific method. He brought the crop down with precision against the gods beautiful thighs and watched the angry red spring up instantly.

Loki screamed and wailed in the same instant. But he didn’t stop. “I can’t! Tony I can’t say that!” he swore up and down.

**_Whhhpish_ **

Tony didn’t ask again, he just lined up his shots and laid them down over and over, putting each welt in perfect succession right down his thighs.

**_Whhhpish_ **

“Tony please!” Loki wailed out helplessly.

**_Whhhpish_ **

“Tony!” He was sobbing to the point of it being gross. But it didn’t make his lover relent.

**_Whhhpish_ **

“I deserve love!” He screeched out and there was a halt in the pain. “I deserve love.” he gasped out and felt a hand caress his wounded thighs softly.

“That’s two.” Tony said, setting down the crop and rubbing Loki’s body. “Keep going.” He lifted the gods head to look at his tear stained and flushed face in the mirror.

“I deserve love.”

“Three.”

“I deserve love.”

“Four.

He didn’t whip Loki any more. This was hard enough without that. It was punishment enough to force him to say something he had always denied. Tony soothed him lovingly till they reached twenty-five. The engineer bent close and kissed his eyelids, tasting the sticky salty tears drying there and letting Loki sniff out his sorrows. “I think you’ve been punished enough.” He relented, letting Loki hang onto him. Just because he was a god didn’t mean Loki was a hulking mess like his brother. Tony lifted his frame easily and carried him to bed, letting him lie down. He made Loki bend over while he applied a topical cream to help soothe the burn of the welts. Sure, Loki could and would heal up quick. But that wasn’t the point. The punishment was over. This helped Loki know he was forgiven, and that Tony was going to take care of him now.

He held the sobbing god in his arms till his body stopped shivering. It really wasn’t that he could hurt Loki. Not physically. But he knew a giant mess of emotional baggage like the back of his hand. It honestly astounded Tony sometimes at how good he was at dealing with the trickster gods issues. Especially when he couldn’t handle his own. He kissed along the gods neck and soothed him until the tears subsided, then lay Loki back against the pillows and opened his thighs. Tony took a bottle of lube from the side table and slickened up his cock, stroking it in time with Loki’s hungry wriggles. He took his fingers and probed the wet hole, opening it with gentle persuasion.

Loki moaned eagerly and lifted his hips a little to allow for more. Tony slid in, the thick head of his dick popping in as his face strained with the pleasure of it. How long had he kept the trickster on edge for now? Three hours, give or take. Between the waiting and the apologies and the punishment that sounded about right. Loki was dripping precum but hadn’t been allowed his orgasm yet. And, little did he know, it was still a long way off.

Forgiveness was just a general term. Tony was still trying to teach the god a lesson here.

He angled his first thrust to push in just right, folding Loki’s hips up under his so the god could see the fat shaft plugging him up hard. Loki wailed responsively, the strain of his need working highly in the mortals favor. Each thrust, each well times, eager thrust convinced him of Tony’s love for him. It ached and burned and he loved it in his heart and his hole. “Close!” he gasped and Tony shook his head.

“Nuuh. Not yet.” He tapped the cock ring that had kept Loki so well restrained. “See, this part of your lesson means I forgive you. I love you and I want you to be such a good love.” Tony gave a hard thrust to make Loki shake. “But you need to prove you can be better before I let you have your fun again. Can’t just let you off the hook easy now can I?”

It was always a game of wills with Loki. Tony still had a long way to go, but he was learning just a little bit more in predicting the god. Loki was Loki. Top, bottom, submissive, dominant, in between. He was always what he was when he wanted to be that. And right now, Loki was in the full flush of radiant submission to his lover. It might change tomorrow and Tony would find himself paying for every humiliation by giving his own. But in the moment of contrition and desire, Loki would obey even when it cost him.

Because he loved his mortal blacksmith.

Loki whined and tossed his head like a petulant little prince, starving for a strong release. But he did not try to stop Tony. He let his body enjoy the warm, stretching heat of being used so utterly as his hair fanned out to glorious effect on the pillows. “Yes.” He moaned. “Thank you. Thank you for correcting me.” Loki gave a short, hard gargle as Tony’s cock hit his prostate and his eyes rolled back. “Oh gods Tony thank you for loving me!”

“You don’t have to thank me for that, Snowflake.” Tony whispered and embraced him, giving over to his own need to close intimacy as he hugged the god and continued to rut into him. He strained and bit his lower lip, bursting inside and slowly, tenderly pulling out as Loki twitch his hips involuntarily. “Look at you.” He teased breathlessly. The dick between those pale thighs was red and angry, so hard it seemed to strain against its own skin. “My pretty, pretty trickster.” He moaned and bent his head forward to take the red, swollen flesh into his mouth.

Loki arched so high there was a crack. “Fuck! Tony!” he cried, sobbing as he bit down on his knuckle. No one, not in fifteen hundred years of existence had ever wrung him out like this man. Hundreds of lover, both brief and long term. He had taken them to bed and rutted or been rutted with them. He had played games and toyed with them and brought pain and pleasure as it amused him. But nobody had ever proved to be such a quick master like his Tony. Most merely submitted to his amusements because they wanted to be close to him, but never really understood his need for someone who would not just play, but strive to be the best. To excel in all areas.

_Tony. Tony Tony Tony!_

He quaked and a broken sob came through as his balls dangles full and he gave his lover the most pleading of expressions.

“No.” Tony ordered and slapped the testicles with a heavy hand, causing a warbled mewl to pull from the white throat. “Now…give me a quim to work with.” He grinned wickedly. Loki nodded, moving his hands to his cock to invert it and form the tunnel.” What? Oh nonono!” Tony stopped him with one hand, his face so devious it was thrilling. “I didn’t say get rid of your cock.” He leaned close, nibbling Loki’s ear. “I said…give me a quim.”

_YES! This! All of this!_ Loki quaked from the core of himself till he was shaking like a leaf in the breeze. His other lovers always wanted things to be one or the other. The males, by default, did not care what he true form was, if he willingly provided them with his female body. The women generally preferred his male. There were of course exceptions, and he had fucked many people of both genders as either. But Tony. Tony was the only one to ever embrace him as he _could_ be. Who didn’t seem to care if it was a cunt or a cock he was given, as long as it was Loki.

Tenderly, but with a certain frantic air, he took hold of his swollen testicles and pushed them painfully down, forming them into the soft, pillow mound of a warm pussy. He gasped as he did so, for this was no illusion. He pushed his fingers in, making his flesh give way to create the tight, eager little opening of a woman’s cunt As he withdrew, a trail of wetness stuck to his fingers and glistened when he showed it to Tony, his eyes pleading for praise.

Tony sucked the fingers. “Beautiful.” He murmured and slid his own fingers into it. He knew damn well what the reaction would be. Loki’s hands slammed to the bed sheet and a wrenching, almost painful to hear sound tore from him. His chest heaved and Tony settled him gentle, fingering till his palm started to become soaked from it. “There we go.” He crooked his fingers up, twisting his hand so his thumb could find the clit and stroke it in time with his fingering. He was so delighted to watch Loki pant and writhe like the wanton thing he could be. And even more delicious to know he was the cause.

It had taken time to realize just how this worked. Loki was, physiologically and genetically qualified as male. His shape shifting abilities allowed him to change both sex and gender at will. Right now, he was still primarily male, but with the added mound as a bonus. So, if Tony’s theory was correct, and the genitalia were connected, as long as he kept the cock ring on, Loki shouldn’t be able to cum regardless of which set he played with.

And he _really_ wanted to test his theory to the fullest.

Tony leaned down and popped the head of the cock into his mouth. Loki lost his proverbial shit and something tore from his throat in Asgardian. Tony was starting to pick up the language here and there. So he defiantly caught words like: _Velsignet knulle_ -blessed fuck, _min elskede_ -my beloved, and _eier meg_ -own me. Loki’s scream of pleasure was so beautiful that Tony just couldn’t resist pushing.

And something Loki loved was to be talked to.

“I won’t stop.” He promised faithfully. “If you can still think enough to talk, then I obviously haven’t ‘forgiven’ you hard enough yet.” Tony hummed and licked along the underside of the dick, letting his tongue rub hard enough to bunch the skin before swallowing it down as much as he could. His fingers never stopped working the clit and g-spot, pounding away at both despite his sore his hand was getting. Loki’s eyes flew wide open and he clawed, the sound of sheet ripping echoing off the room. His legs went rigid and Tony let himself gag for a minuet, just to show how much he wanted his god to enjoy this.

“Tony!” the screech was high and feminine and Tony could see the slickness of his fingers becoming more viscous and white. He pulled his fingers away despite the mad thrashing from Loki to keep them in.

“No. No!” he warned with a slap to the thigh. “Relax. We’ve got all night, princess.” Loki gave a beautiful lamentation and tears fell onto the pillow as he shook his head helplessly. “There ya go.” Tony loved to see the vulnerable break down. Not from pain, though that could be fun too when Loki was in the right mood. But from knowing just how much pleasure he could wring from this body. Know that Loki trusted him implicitly to do this. To be emotionally naked and exposed and give his lover the deepest part of himself. “I love you.” Tony whispered.

Loki’s smile broke through the sobs and he nodded. “I love you.” He gasped breathlessly.

Tony turned him over on all fours, spreading his ankles so he could see the dangling cock, the wet, dropping quim, and the tight sphincter in one long look up and down. “Beautiful.” He said again, and ran a finger from top to bottom several times. Loki shivered in quiet agony, and accepted it as he buried his face in the pillows. Without a second of hesitation, Tony put a hand on either cheek and opened then, better revealing the pink little asshole. It was still a little bit lose from the toy, but that hardly mattered. He pressed his mouth to it and started devouring the pucker.

Loki screamed into the pillow, thrusting his hips back into the sensation. Tony buried his face between the cheeks, humming with delight to taste the sour, salty flavor of it. _And to think, this used to weird me out._ Je chuckled darkly and nuzzled the tender area, burying his tongue in deep and tasting Loki’s insides. The tremor that captured the gods body was near artwork. He lifted his head long enough to spit against it, and then went back to his warm lapping at the entryway. “Are you all mine, Snowflake?” he whispered softly, fingers probing back at the hot cunt.

“Yours. All yours. Entirely, utterly yours.” Loki’s voice was like a dry leaf on the wind, tossed and twisted by whatever force blew the hardest.

“Good.” He told Loki to push his hands back between his legs. Tony took a set of rope cuffs and bound them there, leaving the god with his face mushed up to the bed. “Then my Snowflake is going to do something for me.” He instructed and leaned over to the drawer. They had a much larger array of sex toys. But certain favorites were kept in the bedside table, in case of emergencies. He put the Hitachin wand in Loki’s shaking hands and adjusted it so it would press right up against the clit. “Turn it on.” He ordered.

Loki wrenched himself about a little, trying to maneuver the base controller with his hands bound. He could see Tony watching, stroking himself up hard and putting on something he couldn’t quite make out. There was a click in the air and the intense vibrations pumped through his body at its most sensitive point. Loki lost the will to think and clenched down his hands to keep from losing his grip on the toy.

And then, Tony started to fuck his ass like a stallion in full rut, grabbing the hips and slamming Loki back to be impaled on his dick. He banged into the wet, tight need, giving it his all as if he could drive sentient thought out of the god through sheer force alone.

If he knew how well he was succeeding, Loki would never hear the end of it. Mindlessly, Loki slammed his hips back into the sensation, his clit swelling with sore desire till he started whimpering in high tones once more. Harder, faster, deeper. Tony was determined to show how much he adored his fallen god with every thrust. Just as suddenly, he withdrew, leaving Loki wriggling for the dick in the air like a wanton little creature. He laughed a little at the site of that white hips twisting and undulating for him, and the repositioned himself as slid into the wet pussy.

Loki’s moans became deeper and more growling. He bit down on the pillows, loving every inch of it as Tony took him with long, slow strokes in and out.

“Oh fuck! Oh Lokes…” Tony bit his lower lip, shuddering as he could feel the echoing vibrations when Loki’s tightness gripped him hard. “Beautiful. My beautiful, beautiful god.” He whispered and Loki made a sound of delight. “I am going to fuck you out so hard even you won’t be able to walk without limping.” He promised and Loki gasped in futile hunger. “I am going to wring every last gasp of pleasure from your body till you wish you could collapse into yourself like a dying star and explode. And then…” he bit down on Loki’s collar possessively. “I’m going to make you beg me to let you do just that.”

And the god lost his last grip on sanity.

Tony withdrew and plunged back into the tight pucker, fucking till his hips hurt from the force of it. Each demanding jerk made the Hitachin bob back and forth, creating a beautiful stimulation on the exposed clitoris. Loki was a pile of wet need and refused relief, and Tony knew the vapid, wastrel look in those green eyes. In this moment, he could get away with anything and it would just make Loki more his.

Tony took out a new cock ring, one he had made just for this occasion. He replaced the simple one Loki was wearing with it, gripping his tight and warning him not to cum. Loki didn’t even nod, just obeyed, not allow himself release even for the brief moment he was unrestrained. He didn’t want to let it end. He didn’t want thought or consciousness. He wanted Tony. He wanted Anthony. And he would do anything to keep that connection.

Tony slipped the thicker ring on, and clicked a small nub on the side.

And Loki was reduced nothing more than a creature of pleasure.

He took the wand away, marveling at how much like a grape the clit looked like. It was so fat and lusty that it protruded a little from the lacey inner lips, as if begging for attention. Tony wiped the sweat from his brow with a chuckle. “I hope you’re learning a lesson from this Loki. Cause I’m not sure I have it in me to do this every time you act like an ass.” He slapped the white cheek and Loki gave a longing sound that ended in a choked purr. He took a dildo from the drawer, lubricating it thoroughly and teasing it at the anus, sliding the head in and out few times before pressing deeper. It was their favorite toy. Simple, but perfect for Loki. Strong and heavy, made from black rubber and completely inflexible, it didn’t so much occupy space as demanded it’s berth inside. Tony could see his gods spine go rigid from the penetration. The base of the shaft tapered off before the end of the plug prevented it from going any further, and there was a helpless moan from Loki’s front.

“There we go.” He loved getting Loki to the point where words just didn’t happen. When he was all sound and sensation and bliss. Without a single hesitation, Tony thrust into the warm cunt and began to take him. Loki’s little noises of high pleasure spurred him on, and he continued pressing and fucking, angling himself to make sure he didn’t forget the more pressing need of his partner. Loki tossed his head back and forth on the pillow as though he were delirious. He was smacking his lips and licking them like it was the only thing keeping him aware. He made a noise that might have been a word at one point but had long since become gibberish.

Tony grunted and strained. He was at his limit too. He slipped out just long enough to remove his cock ring and plunged back end, grunting as he emptied himself into the heat. He didn’t let himself lay back, afraid he wouldn’t be able to move again if he did. He turned off the vibrating cock ring, sliding it off and warning Loki that if he came, there would be a reckoning. He pulled out the plug and undid the ropes and gently, oh so gently, brought the wrought and ruined god to lay with him on the pillows. The trickster was limp and boneless and smiling like a madman seeing heaven. The mortal wrapped his arms tightly around his god, nuzzling him, coving his tear stained and joyful face with kisses.

Just as he was starting to fad off, Loki tapped him. “Tony.” He said in a gasping breath. “I…will.” The god swallowed and tried again. “I will give you…Idunn’s apples…of immortality…if you will let me cum.” He pleaded in the most adorable way.

Tony grinned, he’d been waiting for this. “Oh no, princess. I don’t think so.” He smirked with a certain deep satisfaction as Loki looked as if he might burst into tears again. ‘See, if we want to correct your little problem of spitting acid at anyone who irks you, then we need to take extreme measures. After all, you’ve got a lotta years of habit to break.” He traced the fine line of Loki’s cheekbones and chuckled. “For the next couple of days, I’m going to have JARVIS keep an eye on you. You show me some improvement, she me you can control that temper even just a little, and I’ll let you cum.” Loki simpered prettily and let out a strangled cry. Tony shushed him with a loving pat and kisses. “But, somehow I think for the next few nights, you’re going to be spending a lot of time with your knees up to your chest."


	10. Alcohol and Poor Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to play with some of the other Avengers character. 
> 
> Loki and Tony have been together for a while now, and They sit with Thor having a bit to drink. Tony wasn't aware that the two brother liked to share.
> 
> TAGS  
> -Drunk with permission  
> -Petplay  
> -Threesome  
> -Asgard teases Midgard  
> -DomLoki  
> -TopThor  
> -SubTony  
> -Loki showing off  
> -Voyeurism  
> -Silence is Golden  
> -Slapping  
> -Collar  
> -Dirty Talk  
> -Spanking  
> -Gags  
> -Fingering  
> -Size queen  
> -Blowjob  
> -Deep throat  
> -Double Penetration

_Drink of the gods_. Mused Tony as he swished the golden alcohol around in the tumbler. It was beautiful really, more crisp and delicious than anything he’d ever tasted here on earth. Way too sweet for his personal tastes, but hell if it got Thor and Loki to relax for one evening, he was all for it.

It was one of those rare occasions where it was just the three of them. Clint was out on a training exercise. Nat was…well okay they had no idea where she was or what she was doing which frankly meant it was a bad idea to ask. Steve was visiting an old friend in Washington and Bruce…

Well…there had been an attack and Bruce had gotten…upset. So it was likely he’d be sleeping it off for two or three days. Tony had already made sure the fridge was well stocked for when he friend woke up. His metabolism would be experiencing a crash and he’d need to eat like a pack of wild dogs.

So right now, just two gods and a god of industry, sitting around, drinking 3 thousand year old honey and spiced mead and listening to Thor tell old stories about their youth. Tony laughed when he got to the part about the goat and Loki rolled his eyes, shrugging at the follies of over confidence and way to hell too much ale. “Oh come on Snowflake. It’s not like I don’t have a hundred different Stupid Stark stories.”

“Stupid Stark?” Thor arched a brow in confusion.

“Yeah. It’s what Rhodney started calling it whenever I did something indecent in public.” He shrugged. “I don’t exactly have the best track record.” Tony put his arm around Loki and kissed his cheek lovingly. “Don’t be so stiff, Lokes. Just having a good laugh.” He promised and his breath caught a little as Loki ran a hand up under the back of his shirt, possessively feeling his muscles. He squirmed a little, feeling those nails scratch over his skin and coughed. “Come on man, your brother…”

Loki chuckled. “I doubt Thor has a problem with a little display.” He looked across the coffee table, a sly smile on his face. “After all, it would not be the first time you have seen such things.”

Thor gave a gruff chuckle and leaned back, scratching the bridge of his nose. “Years ago yes. Back when both you and I could not predict who we were bedding next.” Both men gave a hearty laugh and Tony shook his head.

“You know you guys might have a couple of centuries on me but it’s not like I didn’t get my fair share in.” Tony stated, determined not to be outdone. “Course those days are all behind me now.” He amended quickly to see Loki gave him a strongly chastising look. The gods hand slipped down to the hip of his jeans and Tony chuckled inwardly.

“And I wish you both joy of one another.” Thor raised a glass. “Indeed, I must admit myself a bit surprised though. Rogers seemed more your type, or perhaps Clint…”

“Yes. I always did have a penchant for blonds.” Loki seemed wistful for a moment until Tony pouted out his lower lip like a child wanting attention. “Ah, but Anthony…my sweet Anthony. How could I ever compare anyone to you?” he scooped up the mortal possessively, turning his head towards his lips and capturing them with effortless ease.

Tony made a little noise in the back of his throat as Loki’s hands held him tightly. It took all his strength not to give in, and even then it took a hefty level of pull power to pull back. “Lokes! Come on!” he stammered out, his cheeks all flushed. His eyes looked over to the blue eyed god watching them with an easy smile on his face. “Sorry bout him. I mean he gets….”

“Possessive.” Thor finished as Loki began working Tony’s neck over with his tongue and his mouth. Thor tilted hid head to the side and let his eyes wander freely. “You are too chaste, Anthony. In Asgard it is not so uncommon. Well…perhaps not in the palace or noble houses where they put much stock in propriety.” The blond god shrugged. “But this…” he gestured to Loki who was pulling a resistant and slightly embarrassed Tony into his lap. This is not unusual among the common folk. Affection, tenderness, displays of affection. It is expected for lovers to dote upon one another is it not?”

“Ah but these Midgrdians. They hold their morality in such high regard.” Loki teased as Tony tried to wriggle out of his grasp, the mortal biting his lower lip. “Anthony…” Loki said with a smile and then leaned in close to his ear to whisper: “Pet.” He said, drawling that word out over his tongue.

Tony balked, wincing and closing his eyes patiently. “Now?” he said in a pleading tone.

“As we agreed.” Loki said in a tone just above private. “Now.”

Tony shot back a look at Thor who was still lounging, looking for all the world like a guy enjoying a tv program. “But…Thor…”

“Now pet.” And this time there was no gentleness in his tone, those green eyes flashing at him and promising something far worse if he didn’t obey.

Tony took a deep breath and turned so that they were facing one another, Loki relaxing against the couch cushions. He gulped down a little bit of his pride and slipped himself into Loki’s lap, spreading hi thighs so as to straddles the gods. Loki licked his lips enticingly and lifted Tony’s chin as if inspecting him. “Come on Lokes…”

“Still playing your games I see, brother.” Thor said with a chuckle.

“And why would I stop?” Loki answered smartly. “You don’t give up on chess merely because you have finally found an opponent who challenges you. Nor will I give up my amusements now that I have a partner who brings the best of me out.” He nuzzled Tony’s chest affectionately and pulled the man down by the chin for a long, deeply intimate kiss.

This was the way it was between them. To an outsiders point of view, defiantly strange. Hell even most of the Avengers didn’t know and probably didn’t want to know about their bizarre little sexual dynamic. But it really was much more simplistic, and much more consenting then it looked. Honest truth was he and Loki both were arrogant bastards, though on different levels. And sometimes arrogant bastards needed to have someone put a handle on them. Tony had taken the very same god who now held him in thrall and bent him over, exposing his most intimate body parts and sat there working a dildo in and out with one hand while the other finished off schematics for a new satellite hookup. And Loki, in the right mood, would sit there whimpering on all fours and say ‘Thank you, Sir.’ when the time came like it was the most beautiful experience he could get.

Other times, all Loki had to do was call him pet and Tony knew better than to disobey.

Pet meant I need to be in control.

Pet meant I need to be in control over you.

Pet meant you’d damn well better act like one or else.

And Loki’s ‘or else’ could get real damn interesting. Not that Tony was complaining. They had established the usual safewords and non negotiable limits. And Loki was very careful never to push on anything Tony had on his no-way-in-hell list.

Two things he had _not_ added to the list were voyeurism and Loki’s older brother. Mainly because he’d thought the latter would have been an obvious no go for either of them.

But as Loki instructed him to lift off his shirt slowly, Tony reminded himself to give the document a serious update.

“Is he not fine specimen of man, brother dear?” Loki grinned, running his fingers up over the abdominal muscles, his eyes already gleaming with his little sexual scheming.

Thor chuckled and shook his head. “Indeed. The Man of Iron is well fit. Well built.” He looked Tony over freely and said in good humor. “I cannot imagine anyone would mind seeing more of him.”

“Loki, where is this going?” he arched as those black painted nails caught his nipple and tugged roughly at the dusky nub, forcing his thighs to flex as he lifted up. “Nnnmph! Loki!” he pleaded lightly.

“Now pet, it’s rude to refuse to entertain a guest in our home. Do not make me punish you.” And his smile grew more wicked. “Yet.” He hooked his finger into the button of Tony’s jeans and undid them. “And do pets speak unless give permission?”

Tony grumbled and took a deep breath. “No.”

“No what?”

“No, my king.”

Loki sighed peacefully, ignoring Thor’s incredulous look. “Go on then, my little mortal pet. Show him more.”

Tony knew what he wanted and balked a little at showing it. He unzipped his jeans, Loki never removing his hand from Tony’s chest just bellow the ARC and pulled them down just enough for the blond Thunderer to see…

To his surprise, Thor let out a rich laugh. “Ensuring he doesn’t go lost?”

Loki chuckled at this. “Well one must look after their pets, mustn’t they?” He neglected of course to mention that he had a matching one, saving that it said Tony, on the back of his left shoulder. “All the way now, pet.” Loki ordered. Tony balked, shaking his head a little, biting his lip so as to remember not to speak. But Loki frowned with a sour glare and slapped his face gently. “I think perhaps you need a reminder of your place.”

 _Yes!_ Tony screamed within his own mind. This was how the game was played. As strange as it seemed, Loki didn’t want him to submit, at least not easily. There was no fun in it if he just bowed and obeyed without question. What the trickster liked about their games was Tony’s ability to challenge him, to make him earn the mortals submission by proving he deserved to have ownership of Tony.

As Loki’s hand caressed his neck, Tony tilted his head a little, wondering what Thor was up to. His position on the couch was unchanged, though his hand now wandered closer to the crotch of his pants. _He’s getting off on this!_ Tony realized and shuddered to realize how hot that made him. It was kind of an ego stroking. Two gods watching him, lazily playing with his body, wanting him, needing him, hungry over him…

“Fuck.” Tony whimpered out as a black leather collar began to form round his throat. He lifted his head to accommodate it and whined out as he realized Loki had picked the high necked one which would keep his posture. It had a silver ring at the front in which Loki hooked his finger, dragging Tony down to him for another kiss.

“You look so beautiful, my pet.” The god kissed his bottom lip and tugged on it sweetly. “I am enjoying showing you off like this. And do not pretend as if you don’t enjoy it. I know your thoughts. You’ve fantasied about this scenario before haven’t you? Dirty little slut.” Loki teased and tweaked Tony’s nose, watching as he wriggled in his own thoughts. “Aren’t I a generous master, to provide you with such entertainment as your debauched heart desires?”

“Fuck! Lokes I love it when you talk like that!” Tony let out, his chest heaving as Loki smiled at him. What was it about that accent that made anything sound so much classier? He heard a deep guttural laugh from Thor as Loki smiled at him with so much love in his eyes it seemed to emanate from him.

But that was no excuse for disobedience. Loki took hold of his ring and hauled him up, jerking down his undone jeans with one hand to expose his tight ass cheeks. “What did I say to you about speaking pet?” The jotuns voice was hard and cold, all done for effect. He delivered a hard strike against one cheek and Tony bucked forward, his head lowered as another and then again made contact. “Perhaps you need something else to ensure good behavior.” He looked over at Thor, gesturing towards his pet. “Such a stubborn creature.”

“Indeed. I think many in our group would enjoy the irony in you being able to quiet Anthony Stark!” Thor laughed and watched carefully as Loki formed a gag with his fingers, the green magic surrounding it till it came together.

 _Aww come on Loki!_ Tony’s face reflected his trepidation as he saw the style his master had chosen. Even as his mind slowly turned the submissive tilt, he had his own preferences. And an open mouth gag was not one of them.

“Hush now. You love it.” Loki grinned as he pried open his lovers mouth and set it against the lower jaw, pushing down so as to fit it in correctly and catch it against the upper jaw.

He as right of course. It was a strange cross purpose of this, to love and hate the same thing in the same moment. Tony hated the open mouthed gag for so many reasons. It ached, it forced his mouth into an ugly position, it made him drool uncontrollably and oddly enough also made the top of his mouth very dry. But because he disliked it do much, he loved that Loki made him wear it regardless. He loved seeing those green eyes look into his as his god cinched the leather around his head and forced it tight so that he could not dislodge it. He loved knowing Loki could make him do this, make him enjoy being broken down bit by bit till the chaos and responsibility left him and he could be, for a short time, just a gods little pet human.

There were days when Tony had made his beloved god cry and wriggle and beg to be treated like a wanton tumble on their shared bed. He had seen Loki’s clever, devious green eyes turn limpid and pleading for anything the mortal wished to deliver to him. And right now those eyes looked up at him like he was the only thing Loki would ever need to conquer again.

Already, saliva was started to drop out of his mouth and Tony flushed a shameful red. _Not in frot of Thor! Come on!_ It was wrecking to get humiliated in front of the glorious Thunderer like this. Thor, perfect, beautiful, flawless Thor. Know that those big, forgiving blue eyes could see every divot of his flesh, wondering if he was getting judged on appearance or behavior. Is this how Loki had felt for so many years? Always having those eyes at your back and wondering what they saw? If they were disappointed or proud.

Tony hunched his shoulders and then gagged a little, remember the collar didn’t permit him to slouch. Loki seemed delighted by this and ordered him to sink to the floor where a good pet belongs. “I think, sweet Tony, my brother would like a closer inspection of you.” He said in sly tones. Tony looked up at Loki, a little unsure of what the potential result of this would be. Oh he knew he was going to get so well wrung out he wouldn’t walk for a week. He had accepted that the second Loki put the collar on him.

He took a chance and reached up, undoing the gag and seeing Loki’s expression flicker from one of domination to concern. “I’m okay.” He promised faithfully with a smile. “I just…” he touched Loki’s knee. “I don’t want you to think…” he looked at Thor and back to Loki and the gods both understood.

“Tony, sweet beloved Tony.” Loki smiled and ran a hand through the short hair with tender affection. Tony practically purred at the touch and nuzzled against his smooth hand. “I would not ask this of you if I could not contain my own jealousy. I know you would never chose him over him.” He clucked his tongue, watching as his pet licked at his palm softly. “But I am such a creature of depravity. And this will not be the first time me brother and I have shared.”

“Now come here Tony.” Thor said smoothly, not quite willing to refer to him as a pet. “I want to see you, if you wish to be seen.” He was leaking precum by the time he managed to crawl over there. A sudden, horrible thought occurred to him as he crossed the distance of the carpet. Every sound in the tower became painfully loud. Was that the ice machine or someone coming down the hall? Did he just hear a voice? Oh fuck he’d forgotten to turn off Jarvis’s video feed!

And then Thor scooped him up and gripped him tightly, nuzzling against Tony’s neck with his lips and none of that crap seemed so important anymore. He’d wondered, more than he’d admitted to Loki, what it might be like getting embraced by the large, broad shouldered god. Honestly it was a little bit breath taking. Loki’s affection tended to run languid and consuming, taking it’s time with elegant gestures and soft caresses that made you feel like a piece of art in a private museum. It made you feel precious, fragile. Something that needed to be taken care of in just the right way.

In other words, like an exotic pet.

And Tony could appreciate how he needed that sometimes. But Thor, even hugging you in those immortal arms, somehow Thor’s embrace made you feel strong and powerful. He pulled Tony into his lap and gave a low groan as the mortal realized just how big the god was in comparison to him. The huge, gripping arms, holding tight his body and making him feel protected, safe, cared for.

_Precious and fragile in an entirely different way._

And he was. It rankled him to admit it, but compared to these two immortals he, small, emotionally scarred, always trying to maintain Tony Stark must seem terribly fragile.

Thor gripped his ass with hands that commanded a Mjolnir and Tony arched into the sensation, feeling those hard fingers dig into him and separate his cheeks. He looked back at Loki, wanting his lover to know he was thinking of him. That he wanted Loki to enjoy this show. He wriggled his ass in Thor’s grip and the gods groaned almost in unison to watch him. _Oh yes._ Tony grinned. Just because he was playing a pet didn’t mean he was a toy. He could feel Thor’s cock pressing up against the jeans, arching into his own. God he was so hard!

“You like this?” Thor moaned, nibbling along his collarbone gently. Tony swallowed and gasped out a yes as those determined fingers spread him open further. “Hmmm…you smell so wanton, Tony.” He gave a low growl and arched up, rubbing the press of his jeans against Tony’s exposed cock. “I have thought of this sometimes. Of seeing you in pleasure under me as you have so often been with my brother.”

“One can hardly blame you.” Loki said with a smirk and stood to go to their bedroom while Thor manipulated Tony on his lap till the man had heat coming off his skin. He returned with a bottle of lubricant and slid the viscous liquid onto his fingers, rubbing it around Tony’s hole. “Oh Anthony. My Anthony.” Loki hummed and knuckled in.

“Ahh!” Tony let his cry tear out as Loki pinpointed his prostate and began crooking his finger to scratch at it.

“He makes for a sweet little pet doesn’t he?” Thor admitted and took Tony’s right shoulder in his mouth while Loki dominated the left, working his finger in and out till two could fit easily. “Mayhaps I might borrow him sometimes, with due permission brother?”

To Tony’s surprise Loki laughed jovially. “Of course! But you will have to be shown how to keep him well trained. My pet can be so temperamental if he is not taken well in hand.”

“That may means doing this much more often.” Thor grunted, not breaking his perfect smile for even an instant.

“I think that can be arranged.” Loki hummed and scratched Tony’s scalp as though petting him. “What do you think pet? Would you be up to serving the god of Thunder once in a while?”

 _Do I have a choice?_ Tony thought with a giddy leap in his chest. It was hard to tell if this was a legitimate suggestion or just dirty bedroom talk to increase the scene play. If he said yes, it might hurt Loki’s feelings. But a no would hurt Thor, or make Loki worry he’d pushed too far when in truth Tony felt like he would do anything they wanted. It always felt like Loki was testing him limits, trying to find out what the mortal could and could not handle. “If my master would like it.” He answered tentatively, playing it safe.

Loki gave a low, breathy moan, wriggling in a third finger to own his pets ass. “I didn’t ask that.” He chastised. “Tony, tell me in truth. Is this to be a one night engagement or a regular show? I would not have pushed into this if I had reservations.” He kissed Tony’s cheek and fluttered his eyelashes against his skin. “Don’t be scared.”

Tony made a high kneeling sound in his throat. “Y-yes. Yeah I’d like that.” He whimpered and Loki withdrew his fingers, making Tony thrust his ass out to accept more.

“Good pet. Wonderful pet.” Loki whispered and told Thor to hold him fast. “I want you to see him at his best.” Loki explained as Thor too hold of the collar and held Tony in his lap. He then instructed Tony to undo his brother’s jeans and ensure Thor stayed hard through out this game.

 _That’s what it’s all about with him._ Tony mused as he obeyed, his body shivering at the sheer weight of the blond gods dick in his palm. Thor closed his eye and scrunched his face when it was stroked, letting out hard guttural sounds to show his pleasure. _Control._ Loki needed this the way most people needed air. He controlled Tony through their games. He controlled Thor through Tony. And Tony taught him self-control in return. It was all connected.

Loki began stretching his fingers open, making the rim clutch his digits as he pulled his lover open. Tony’s mind went a little haywire, but he dutifully kept stroking Thor off, keeping his hand on the hot, dusky cock. He shivered pleadingly, still feeling the lips of the brother’s on his neck. He mouthed out their names, just enough awareness left in him to keep saying Loki first. He felt the rigid heat of Loki’s need press to his cheeks, sliding up and down, slicking the entry to lube and moaned with little tremble at it.

 _Fuck! Yes! Lokes, oh Lokes fill me._ He couldn’t stop the words in his mind from turning to garbled nonsense in his throat. He wasn’t supposed to speak right now. It was one of the few fetters Loki could put on him that really enforced the domination. Cuffs, collars, ropes. All fun stuff, but nothing made Tony feel like an abject little pet like being refused the right to use his voice.

Loki’s cock pressed and there was a sudden popping sensation as he opened the tight hole, using Thor’s grip n his pet to steady his entry. Tony’s voice wailed out in pleasure and Thor brought their lips down with crushing force, cutting off the beautiful song. Loki hummed from deep in his chest and kissed the back of his lovers neck, sighing like a great relief came over him. “Perfect.” He praised as his hips pulled back and forth, slowly working his cock into the tight pink hole. “Oh, Anthony. My perfect dear.”

“He is.” Thor agreed, pumping his cock into the strong hands. “So strong and brave a warrior.” He found the soft spot on Tony’s clavicle and preyed upon it, creating that haze of giddy want which fed off attention. “Anthony, sweet, witty Anthony.”

And then Loki began to fuck him with hard, craving thrusts, banging into the human until Tony hollered out helplessly. _How does he do that? How does he fucking do that?_ Tony’s mind managed before it went blank with sensation and white hot need. Each captivating impalement spread him and forced a torrent of stretching heat into his body. He couldn’t hold himself this way and more and wrapped his arms around Thor’s shoulders for support, hugging the man just to have something more solid to lean on.

Loki grabbed his hips and with a demanding scratch began banging the ever living fuck out of him. Thor, ever the helpful brother, grabbed Tony’s ass cheeks and spread them open so that the O of his pucker had no defense. Tony started screaming in wretched, choked ways as he took it, feeling the grip of Thor’s comforting, massaging fingers against his tender flesh. “Tony. My Tony. My beautiful little pet.” He hissed and took what was his.

Tony nodded. “Yours.” He promised, aware that hugging Thor like this might be prompting such a volatile reaction. “All yours.” He gasped wetly and pushed his hips into it, his hungry tunnel lapping at the sensation as though he could milk Loki dry from it. Gods he was such a covetous little creature! Tony had never really thought of himself as the kind of guy who liked to be the catcher. But apparently, if the urban dictionary could be taken as law, the moment Loki mounted him on that pale fat dick he was a total power bottom.

To his great disappointment, Loki slid out, leaving him feeling raw and opened. Tony made a noise of discontent and slid his hips back, inviting the god to take him again. Loki chuckled breathlessly and slapped the round cheek, fishing the lube from the table. “I believe I have stretched him enough, dear brother.” And Tony’s eyes flew open to feel Thor’s fingers judge his gape.

“It will be a tight fit, that is for sure.” The blond god chuckled warmly and kissed Tony’s mouth, biting the lower lip and wrapping their tongues together invitingly. His hand grasped the back of Tony’s head and he devoured the mortal’s mouth, his lips so much stronger and more powerful. “Turn to face Loki.” Thor instructed softly, even though anyone could see the ferocious need in his eyes.

“Oh shit.” Tony whimpered under his breath, shifting his position so he would be reverse cowgirl. Loki was sitting on the coffee table, his cock still glistening wet and aiming at Tony like a compass. “Oh shit shit shit shit.” Tony panicked a little internally. Loki was a good hefty size, being a god, his cock gracefully arched and strong. Thor…

Thor was a fucking 24 oz tall boy.

“Be soothed Anthony.” Thor said in that strange way he had, all accent and generosity. “Tonight I am a lover. I will be gentle as I can.”

Loki snorted. “Don’t trust that. He’s all sweet and tender till his cock is in, and then…” Loki bit his bottom lip and looked positively thrilled at the idea. “Oh Tony you’re going to be so _sore_!”

“You frickin sadist!” Tony blurted out with a wrung laugh and kissed him longingly as Thor’s huge cockhead pressed at his entryway.

“Shush.” Loki warned and stroked his cheeks lovingly, putting Tony’s head in his lap and letting his cock rest against the mortal’s lips. “Not yet.” He instructed as Thor began to press with determination. Tony made a short barking sound and then grit his teeth hard, making his jaw clench. “That’s why not yet.” He sighed as though from previous experience.

And then Thor split him.

Tony went ramrod straight and whined out, a dry sob cracking through him. Full! Full and it was just the head! The hot slick noises that pulled from between his cheeks were so lewd and enticing. Loki petted and cosseted him gently, helping him take it as best he could. It wasn’t that it hurt, though there was a definite pulling inside his body as the insides opened. It was just that it was _big_! Slowly and with grunting passion, Thor took control of Tony’s hips, pushing and pulling, making Tony take in an inch more at a time. Deeper and deeper, till Tony had to sit up to take any more. Loki went with him, practically sharing space in his brother’s lap to help support Tony. He took hold of the engineers thighs and nodded to Thor, who held fast his hips. Together, up and down, they made sore all Tony had to do was hold on and endure.

Slow at first, as though they must know just how bad the ache could be. Loki kissed Tony’s lips with soothing words, whispering to him, telling him what a good boy he was to take that cock. How hard it must be, how well behaved he was to be such a pleasing pet for the gods.

Tony didn’t want to go into just how bad that turned him on.

He began to feel a kind of numbness that made the pressing much easier to take. “Lube…please.” He begged Loki and the trickster provided, slicking his ring up again. There was a giving inside and Tony moaned deep and hungry. Thor took that as his cue and started to thrust with greater determination. It didn’t graze his prostate, it dominated it! There was none of the finesse Loki had, the arching and angling to ensure every thrust brought some new sensation. This was a good hard pounding fuck.

And Tony loved it!

He reached forward and took hold of Loki’s hips, pulling the surprised god forward. He got the impression that Loki was used to being forgotten in these shared tumbles and Tony was determined not to let that happen with him. In the morning, it wouldn’t be Thor he clung to. It would be Loki. The next morning and the next and every morning as long as he could hold onto his mortal life.

Loki gasped and slid his hands through Tony’s hair as his lover took the cock into his mouth, sucking it up and down eagerly. “Oh my Tony.” He hummed and let those clever jaws encapsulate him. The mortal chuckled as his hips belonged to the hammer wielding god and gave his mouth entirely over to his prince. He sucked hard at the head of the cock and wound his lips down the rest, drinking it in and tasting hot precum on his tongue. It only spurred his efforts as he tried to push deeper and let his tongue be pressed to the bottom of his mouth as Loki began thrusting in and out.

The cock eclipsed into his throat and Tony gagged. Loki pulled it all the way out, enjoying the string of pearl like saliva that dripped between the head of the cock and those plush lips like a chin connecting them. The god licked his lips eagerly and plunged back in, savoring the warm brown eyes gazing up at him with pleading adoration. The echoing slurping sound made him push his hips in deeper and Tony choked hard, struggling to take in as much as was going to be pressed. Loki tilted his chin, giving Tony a loving look, and then pinched the bridge of his lovers nose, burying himself down into the throat up to the hilt.

Tony gagged down hard, his nails digging into the white flesh of Loki’s thighs a he struggled. He couldn’t breath, his throat felt choked and sore and for a moment he went a little dizzy. Loki, as always, pulled out just in time, leaving the mortal shuddering and trying to swallow the wetness down trailing from his lips. Before Tony could find words he did it again, holding the mortal down to the hilt and resting his balls on the chin. “Beautiful.” He moaned out and his powerful hands gripped the back of Tony’s head, pumping him up and down on those last few inches just to hear the rich gurgling sounds it pulled from those desperate lips.

He let Tony up to breath just as Thor was starting to grunt and move in and out of the once tight hole with ease, slamming himself up into it like a warrior in battle. Tony arched and wailed hoarsely, his eyes closed and his body owned utterly at both ends. He’d cum, somewhere between the two of them. He couldn’t remember it, but the sore pleasure still clung to his thighs and he felt like he could do it again if someone would just…

Thor pulled him back greedily and bit down on Tony’s shoulder, thrusting up and down, pounding on the red ring of his hole till Tony could only gasp and whimper in soft tones. Loki pressed forward and hooked a finger into the tight grip, then a second. “Mine.” He groaned and Tony nodded.

Thor chuckled. “Selfish.”

Loki chuckled in good humor. “Can you blame me?”

“Not! At! All!” Thor gave a damning press with each word and Tony started shaking from the sheer force of it.

“Can’t.” he pleaded, knowing it would be ignored.

“Oh yes you can.” Loki promised, leaning Tony to rest on Thor’s chest and spreading his legs wide. “I know just how far you can open if wee prompted.” And he spread more lubricant on his own cock and Tony’s. “Now, open for our mutual blessing my pet.” He instructed and took Tony’s mouth in his, keeping his kiss soft and tender as his Thor withdrew enough for his to crook in along side of it. Another painstakingly slow entry as two hard dicks began to demand entry. What was time to gods? What did it matter if they were here till dawn, fucking him out till he couldn’t move? All that Tony needed to do was endure. They would ensure he loved every moment of this.

Loki and Thor gave a perfect thrust in unison and Tony lost grip on sanity. What could this look like, if anyone had the good fortune of walking in on it? Loki and Thor, fucking him raw, sweat and lube and cum sticking to their skin with no care for just how filthy it was. He had a fleeting thought that he was glad Jarvis was passively recording. Everything passing into the awareness of nerve endings being abused and manipulated with precision and Tony felt himself slip all the way down onto them.

“Poor dear.” Loki whispered softly as he cradled the passed out mortal in his lap nearly an hour later.

“He took it well.” Thor said, sitting forward to admire the two of them. “I think they underestimate his strength, the other Avengers.”

Loki gave a wry laugh. “Ah yes, if we could only let all threats spend a night fucking Anthony Stark there would be peace in all the nine realms.” And the two brothers laughs as Tony squirmed in his sleep. Loki stroked him, soothing the brow and pulling a blanket off the back of the couch to cover him, making such the naked body was covered, except for the feet which he knew Tony preferred out.

Thor watched this with interest. “You like him.”

“I love him.”

A long, comfortable silence sat there, awaiting the next confirmation.

“That is good.” Thor said with a smile and poured himself another mug of mead.


	11. The Hulk Experiment Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this cute little idea I had down more as a joke then anything else. https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297981 But it just sort of lingered in my head and eventually got it's own full length smut fic.
> 
> It even inspired one of my favorite artists to draw a whole series of pics! http://hamibelle.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Poor Bruce! being a Hulk doesn't exactly make your love life an easy one. So when Tony wants to help him out, Loki is the only one who can really accommodate. 
> 
> TAGS  
> -Threesome  
> -TopBruce  
> -BottomLoki  
> -HelpfulTony  
> -Loki is nervous  
> -Bruce is a very sweet lover  
> -Bruce is hung  
> -Voyeurism  
> -Foreplay  
> -Handjob  
> -Blowjob  
> -Loki is a Show Off  
> -Facial  
> -Fingering  
> -Hulking Out  
> -Size queen  
> -Loki is a Cock Slut  
> -Hulk is not gentle  
> -Lube is your friend  
> -Jerking off  
> -Cock ring  
> -Gags  
> -Lots of cum

Loki wrung his hands together, wondering for the hundredth time how he had let himself get talked into this.

Anthony smiled and laid a comforting hand on the small of his back, those strong mortal fingers that forged metal to it’s will now splayed out across his hips in gentle reminder.

_Ah yes, that’s how._

It wasn’t that Bruce Banner was an impressive looking man. Point of fact he seemed rather meek and unassuming. But everyone in the room knew the potential beneath the flesh of this human. It was that potential which made Loki twitch beneath his left eye as the human Banner gave him an awkward smile.

“Tony, may I speak to you for just a moment?”

“Yeah sure Snowflake.” Tony gave Banner a wink and the fellow scientist nodded as if he expected it. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t do this.” Loki whispered frantically under his breath. “I honestly do not think I can do this.”

“Aww, what’s the matter Lokes? It’s just Bruce. Quiet, normal…”

“Blasted with gamma radiation, capable of turning into a massive rage monster Banner.” Loki looked over his shoulder and felt a twinge of guilt. It did not _dislike_ Bruce in and of himself. The man had been affable, even friendly at times. He was the first to know of he and Tony and had never placed even the slightest whim of judgment on them. Loki was grateful for that.

Not this grateful.

“Loki…hey.” Tony hugged the gods waist sympathetically. “It’s okay. Just…relax. Breath deep and talk to me for a second okay.” Loki took a staggering breath and looked into his lovers warm eyes. “Nobody said you **had** to do this. It’s just more of a favor to me and Bruce.”

“I know. I know and I do sympathize…” Loki himself had gone nearly three years without a bed companion. He couldn’t imagine what it must have felt like to go nearly a decade without some manner of release. Then again, that made him all the more reluctant to participate in this little ménage a trio. “But what if he…”

“Hulks out?” Tony nodded. “That’s why it has to be you. Look simple fact is, if he were any other guy I would hire an escort and let him have some fun. But he…well he has an issue. If he goes big and green you’re the only one who could possibly take it.”

“So I was a default choice?” Loki crossed his arms and gave a dark grimace. “How flattering.”

“I think you’re cute.” Bruce offered quietly, then seemed to lose his nerve. “I mean….you know. Not generally into guys but you are very good looking.”

Loki turned with a nod. “See at least he’s a gentleman about it!” he gestured exasperatedly.

Tony sighed. “Okay. Loki, you don’t have to do this. You can always say no.”

Loki breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Tony…”

“But remember.” The mortal gave a grin so full of mischief that Loki felt he’d taught him too well. “The safe word is ‘Puny God.’”

Loki sneered as his nostrils flared.

Tony grinned back, knowing who has just won this round.

“Banner.” The god turned to face the second human in the room. “Get on the bed. And prepare to mate with a god.”

“Oh. Okay so we are oh!” Whatever Banner had expected, this wasn’t it. He had spent months hearing the two of them and, once or twice, even walking in on them in the lab. He didn’t know how this night might go. But he didn’t think he would have himself shoved down by the shoulder’s to have Loki crawl on top of him, spreading his legs to straddle the hips. “Okay. Okay.” He said softly, trying to remain calm.

His nerves actually served to make Loki feel more secure. He took hold of Bruce’s hands and ran them over the hemline of his jeans, taking control of the situation. “Come now Banner. Surely there must be a little curiosity under that mild mannered scientist.” He pressed a finger down to the front of the dark maroon shirt, undoing the first button with a flick to reveal soft, downy chest hair. A little bit of pique caught him and he undid the second button, revealing more of the man’s broad, well-toned physique. _Perhaps this won’t be so bad after all._

He curled his fingers in the thick hair and hummed a little. Banner was not as well built as his Tony, but he was no flabby middle aged man either. He was broad chested, broad shouldered. He looked as though he must work out with some regularity, if just to stay fit. Loki’s fingers splayed out with curiosity. He hadn’t touched anyone but Tony is quite some time, at least not like this. With sudden realization he looked over at his main lover and was a bit surprised at what he saw.

Tony was sitting on a leather armchair at the edge of the bed, leaning back and looking relaxed far more than either of them. Loki vaguely remember the two of them discussing fantasies a few months back. And watching him bang about with another man had been high on Tony’s very long list. _The little bastard._ Loki chuckled. _Well…if it’s a show he’s after…_ Loki could manage a show. He turned then to Banner, ignoring Tony entirely. _Let him watch. Let him writhe for a bit seeing me with his best friend._

Bruce’s breath hitched up as Loki ground their pelvises together, letting the jeans do most of the work. “How long has it been, Bruce.” He used to familiar term, gliding down the torso and bringing his lips down to the mortal’s neck. “Quite long apparently.” Loki filled in when he felt the hard on rise up with great demand.

“Long time.” Bruce muttered, feeling Loki’s tongue play with the nape of his neck, licking him up in playful strokes. “Thanks for this.” He said with all level sincerity. Loki chuffed but Bruce took sudden firm control and reached up, pulling the surprised god down. “I mean it. Thanks. Even just this…been a long time since someone was brave enough to get this close to me.”

Loki’s mocking tone fell and he gave a rare gentle smile. “Banner…you flirt.” He moaned and undid the rest of the buttons, exposing the entire chest to his whimsy. He teased down the man’s collarbone with his mouth, pulling a strangled groan from the good doctor. The trickster sat up, putting his fingers on his own shirt to lift it up.

“Can I?” Bruce asked softly, rubbing his fingers over the little bit of pale exposed flesh. He cuffed the bottom of the t-shirt and drug it slowly up over Loki’s chest, like he was savoring this moment. Like he needed it to last.

Tony was licking his lips in the chair, a heavy weight on his chest as he watched the two of them, teasing, playing around. He swallowed hard and could already feel he was bulging between his thighs. He had pictured it being Bruce. He had wanted it to be Bruce. Now that his best friend and his lover were sitting there, touching, exploring, exposing one another for his viewing.

Tony had slept with women on every country. It didn’t make him feel half as good as this did. He leaned back in the chair to keep from ruining this moment. _Just enjoy what you’re seeing. Don’t make this about your ego._ He’d promised himself that he wouldn’t interfere. No snarky comments that might ruin this for his friend.

Loki’s breath hitches sharply as Bruce’s mouth found his nipples and began to lick at them tenderly. He buried his fingers in the man’s wavy brown hair and pulled him closer. This was turning out to be much more pleasant than originally expected. Loki moaned low and happy when Bruce nibbled around the pale pink bud and wrapped two strong, firm arms around him in a hug. _He’s almost sweet._ Loki observed and let himself enjoy the sensation.

Bruce’s hands started tugging at his pants and Loki was very tempted to let the man take the lead. He lay back against the pillows, Bruce’s strong weigh pressing atop him as hot, wanton fingers undid them and began to pull them down off his hips. “Hold.” Loki whispered with a press to the man’s chest. “Hold.” He ordered and pushed Bruce away. He needed to maintain at least a little control here. Besides, he could still see Tony watching.

Bruce turned bright pink as his pants were unhitched and Loki slid down the bed, kneeling in front of him. “I want to see.” He smiled enticingly. “I want to see you.” He offered and used his hands to grasp the hips of the business pants. Loki took his mouth and bit the hem of the briefs, sliding them down. “Oh!”

Tony’s eyes widened. “Damn Bruce.” He grinned impishly. “You been holding out on me?”

“Nothing special.” The scientist now turned bright red and started fumbling to pull the pants back up.

“Don’t…you…dare.” Loki pulled the cock out, marveling at it. It was not inhumanly large. But most assuredly larger than most. He hefted it up, letting his hands bring it to full erection as Bruce began to groan and loll his head back. Without a stint of hesitate, Loki opened his mouth and popped the head inside, letting his clever tongue work it over. Bruce’s reaction was lovely! His hips lifted off the bed and he roared out in sweet pleasure. Loki suddenly found himself bracing with his hands against the mortals thighs as his head was pushed up and down with eager sucking.

Loki savored the salty taste of it against his tongue. It felt heavy and strong, making him open wider to engulf as much as it as he could. He let the scientist take the upper hand. After all, this made him feel generous, desired. Why not allow Bruce Banner to thrill at a good hard blow job from a god with the nickname silvertongue? He felt the grip of his throat as it past into his neck and he gurgled weakly.

He gagged on it for a moment, having entirely underestimated just how badly Banner must have needed release. But he did not cry yield, nor would he have if he could lift his head. Banner pressed, but didn’t force, and Loki hummed to feel those hard fingers on the back of his head, guiding him up and down. He slid his tongue down the hard underside of the dick, letting himself enjoy the sensation of someone so large pressing him further as it knocked the back of his throat eagerly.

“Loki! Loki I’m going to…” Bruce strained.

Loki half expected him to pop off this quick. “Would you like to see it on me?” he asked softly, wanting to know the man’s preference. Bruce nodded quickly, and Loki realized he was no into the hungry sensation that it did not truly matter. He kept giving head, taking his hand to fit what his lips couldn’t and pumping the shaft with long stroke. His fingers against Bruce’s thigh grabbed hold as they tensed and Loki waited to pull back till the last second. The hot white load shot over his face and the trickster jerked back instinctively, gasping a little as it dripped down his cheek and chin.

“Geez. Oh geez I’m sorry!” Bruce looked around for a set of napkins and Loki gave a dark chuckle.

“You know if you were Tony I’d make you lick it off.” The god teased and stood back up, undoing his own pants and letting them fall to the floor. “All things considered, perhaps you might returned the favor?”

Tony was reaching for his dick before he had even realized it. Porn, internet porn, live shows. They were all crap compared to the look on Loki’s face when Bruce leaned forward and began to suck down that pale, hard cock. His tongue nudged the underside slickening it up as Loki gasped and his hips undulated towards the new sensation. Tony gave a low chuckle and took himself out of his pants, stroking with slow, languid movements. These two looked like they could easily be at it all night and he wanted to keep pace. He winked when he caught Loki’s eyes and nudged his nose to remind the god that he was covered in Bruce Banner’s cum.

Loki just chuckled, far too into the joy of being sucked off to care. Bruce’s mouth seemed to know it’s way, as did his fingers. As the warm mortal lips engulfed him, the fingers found their way to grip open Loki’s buttocks, clenching the round, pert cheeks hard. “Gently Bruce!” Loki gasped out. “A little gently.” He did not want to admit it out loud, but he was still quite nervous. His hips tensed and he fell just a little as his body pleaded for release. Loki bit his lower lip as the skillful fingers began to tease his puckered entryway. “Tony…” he gasped out. “Lubricant…please.” He arched closer as Bruce slid a finger in.

“Got cha covered.” Tony said and moved around behind them, dripping the viscous liquid between Loki’s ass cheeks. He watched, enchanted as Bruce pressed the first finger into the sweet hole, drawing it in and out with wet sounds as Loki started to wriggle his cute ass around. “There ya go, Snowflake. Not so bad now is it?”

“It is not entirely unpleasant.” Loki hummed and a second, then third finger pulled him open. “Banner…Banner to the bed.” He instructed and lay down, bringing the mortal again between his thighs to suck. The fingers continued to open him and Loki called out quietly in high pitched tones.

“How you liking it so far Bruce?” Tony asked, ignoring his own hard need to be more involved in favor of giving it to his friend.

“Feels good.” Bruce muttered absently, taking his time with Loki’s cock. He was of course, talking about just how tightly the god was clenched around his fingers, warming them up beautifully as he probed deeper and opened him up. Loki was in perfect form tonight, his face contorted in lusty pleasure as he ground his hips up, demanding attention.

“Banner….Banner I shall!” Loki arched up high and Bruce didn’t hesitate to swallow down, his eyes opening wide in surprise at what he’d just done as Loki wriggled under his face.

“That was…good.”

Loki placed a hand to his chest and faked offense. “Just good? Did you hear that, Anthony? Just good!” Tony laughed, knowing full well the sweet ire that Loki could be provoked into with just the right words. He grabbed hold of Bruce’s shoulders and hauled him up onto the bed. “I think we can do better than that, my good doctor.” Loki took hold of the lube and poured it generously onto the heavy cock, licking his lips as he watched the shine coat it to his satisfaction. “It had been some time since I’ve taken one so big. No offense to you lover.” He amended with a nod at Anthony.

“Never heard you complain before.” Tony was in way too good a humor to take Loki antagonism seriously. His own dick was hard and aching between his thighs as he stroked it. He’d had to slip in a cock ring to make himself outlast these two. Nothing was going to get in the way of his show.

“I’m not complaining now.” The trickster promised. “But what you might lack in size, you more than make up for in other…creative ways, my little engineer.” He turned to Bruce. “But I think I will enjoy this none the less.”

The doctor grinned sheepishly, sliding his hands over Loki’s thighs a the god began to grin his ass cheeks up and down the rigid member. Bruce let out a dark groan, but did not push. He was keeping himself in good check. The blow job had gone a long way towards relieving some stress. Overall, he was starting to feel a little more confident about this. He gripped the tight, pert ass cheeks hard and Loki yelped, feeling the thickness at the rim of his body. “Now…please.” Bruce whimpered out.

“Oh yes.” Loki agreed and slowly flexed his legs as he was impaled on it. The firm, deep splitting of his asshole made for such a delightful sensation. Loki called out into the room, shivering just a little. He licked his lips and squirmed down, getting comfortable with the girth before descending further. “Oh Banner…where have you been hiding?”

Tony made a spoilt sound in the room and Loki chuckled darkly. “Ignore him. He’ll be fucking me into the floorboards tomorrow night and be just as happy for the opportunity.” Suddenly Banner reached up and took a hard hold on Loki’s hips, his own jerking up into them till he was balls deep inside. “Ahnnnngh! Gently!” Loki gasped out.

“Sorry…feels good.” Banner puffed and then did it again. And again. The pace started to set itself and Loki gave a choked off noise with each hard contact. “You look…pretty.” He forced out and a heavy grunt strained through his gritted teeth. Loki braced himself, each powerful thrust inside his body jerking him up and down. He closed his eyes and tried to gain purchase against the hairy chest s though he could pull himself off the cock a bit. But Bruce wasn’t having any of it. With a forceful slam he pounded Loki down and the god wailed out wordlessly, his prostate banged into with unforgiving demand.

“Bruce! Bruce, please!” Loki whimpered, shaking his head. It wasn’t that he couldn’t take it. But there was a little bit of fear inside of him. He told himself internally that this was simply an ardent man who desperately needed a little relief and was finding it in him. Loki bent close and kissed the tight neck muscles, trying to give a little bit of softness as Bruce lifted his hips to stay in as far as he could. “Bruce.” Loki pleaded once more.

The doctor opened his eyes and they shone a dark and angry green.

“Tony!” Loki hollered in panic, going stock still.

Tony stood and gripped his friend’s arm. “Take it easy there big guy.” He said in a light, soothing tone. “You don’t want to hurt the one who’s making you feel so good right now, right?”

Bruce let out a guttural noise, his skin looking a little sick. “Feels good.” He growled out, his hands digging into Loki’s thighs till the god winced painfully. “So good.”

“And you’d like Loki to keep making you feel good, right?” Tony rubbed Bruce’s arm, biting his lip as it began to swell into powerful, frightening muscles. They grabbed hold of Loki with possessive force, even as Bruce looked at Tony, pleading with the engineer to keep him calm enough.

“Yes.” His eyes looked up at Loki with deep apology. “You’re so pretty.” He whimpered out as another surge started to come through. His skin turned a darker shade of green and his face became much more bluntly featured.

“Thank you, Bruce.” Loki whimpered and trembled with terrible ache. “Tony he’s getting bigger…” he stammered out, feeling the expansion of the cock within him. “Oh god Tony!” he fell forward, Bruce wrapping arms around him as if to keep him all to himself.

“Shuuu…shuuuu.” Tony soothed, trying to control both his friend and his boyfriend at once. Loki couldn’t afford to panic and Bruce couldn’t afford to lose his temper. If he tried to pull Loki out of the big guys arms, then the Hulk wouldn’t like it. And frankly, neither of them would make it out of that confrontation alright. “Remember, Loki’s a friend now.” He continued carefully. “Loki friend.” He reminded and Loki wailed helplessly. Tony grabbed for the lube and trickled it down between them, hoping it would be enough to keep him slicked up.

The Hulk made a strangely tender face. “Pretty god.” He growled, the growth of his body bordering on the impossible. He reached up with one giant hand, his palm entirely outsizing Loki’s face and lifted the pale trickster’s chin to look him in the eyes. “Pretty god…feels good.”

“That’s right. Now you want to make him feel good too, don’t ya big guy?” Loki gave him the most simpering look he’s ever seen and Tony tried to say he was sorry with his eyes.

“Good.” The Hulk grit his teeth and gave a wrecking thrust up into the gods tight hole. Loki’s voice caught in his throat and he knew he was shaking like a leaf.

“Big.” Loki said in the most hushed and frightened tone. The Hulk seemed to take this as a good thing and grinned in that slightly furious way he had.

Then, he began pounding.

Loki choked and his sounds strangled against the penetration. He’d never felt so opened, so forced like a lance thrusting into his body! The Hulk took hold of his hips and pummeled him as Tony tried his best to be helpful, keeping a hand on big green so that he didn’t end up legitimately wrecking the god inside and out. More lube, and Tony showed no hesitation in spreading it around the green cock.

 _Son of a bitch!_ Tony’s eyes widened as he realized just how big it had become. He had estimated, given the size of Bruce Banner vs The Other Guy, an increase of approximately three times its regular size. Never having seen Bruce naked of course meant he based this off the average size of a man’s penis, which was five or size inches.

But in truth, Loki was currently trying to deal with something roughly the size of a two liter bottle of Pepsi.

Tony didn’t want to admit it out loud. It sounded so wrong eve in his head. But he had to bite down on his tongue before he revealed just how fucking hot that was. Poor Loki! Poor, hung up, wrung out, ravaged Loki, panting and giving short little bleats of anguish and ecstasy as the Hulk just keep pounding into his wet, tight asshole. And hearing the noises as the big fat dick slid up and down, the Hulk gripping Loki’s lean, pale arms and pistoning him up and down on top of it.

Tony gripped the head of his own cock and fumbled, trying to make himself be patient. Jarvis was recording every second of this. He could always jerk off to it later. But right now he needed to keep his head in the game and make sure Loki didn’t take any permanent damage. _More lube_. He reminded himself. “Slow down big guy…that’s it. Come on…” he said in a soft, firm voice, the Hulk looking over Loki’s shaking frame at him. “That’s it, remember, be nice to the pretty god.”

“So pretty.” The Hulk agreed and caressed Loki’s back with an almost caring touch.

“Nngumph.” Loki let out, his eyes so languid and passive he could have been knocked upside the head. He almost seeped into the Hulk’s hands, knowing full well he couldn’t stop what was happening. All he could do at this point was bare it, try and cope as his body was used by this great, massive beast of a member owning him.

Tony crawled up behind Loki, the god still mounted like he’d been sat on a pole. _Which he sort of has._ “How you holding up, Snowflake?” he whispered softly, rubbing his hands on the inside of Loki’s upper thighs. His lover gave a sad little mewl and leaned back into Tony’s embrace, taking great comfort from his touch. “I know. I know. You’re doing so well. God, my god.” He kissed Loki’s neck and nuzzled into the crook of his shoulder. “You look so fucking beautiful like this.”

Loki’s smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. It gave him strength to hear Tony talk to him like that.

“Pretty god happy?” The Hulk questioned. “Good.” He pushed up so high it lifted both men off the bed, though obviously Loki took the worst of it as the creature rammed him full force again and again and again and again. Tony held tight to Loki, steadying him for each destructive push inside.

“There ya go.” Tony whispered. “There ya go.” Loki’s back was rubbing up and down along his cock, creating a beautiful sensation as he watched the man lose himself in this moment.

Once, when he’d been in college, he’d taken a drunken challenge to ride a mechanical bull. When he’d stayed on without a problem, he then got it into his head to tweak the motor. Threw him across the room so hard they now named the crack in the wall Starkshead.

Tony wondered if Loki was experiencing a similar moment.

The Hulk roared out with frightening power and Tony watched as he shot a load of cum inside the pale god’s body, pumping him so full he could see a little of it leaking out around the stretched and dominated hole. Loki began to breath with staggering pants, entirely ready to pass out. Tony reached for him.

“Not done.” The Hulk insisted and without another word, took one gargantuan fist and picked his partner up off of him. Loki gripped the fingers, shaking like a twig.

“Please.” He begged softly. “Please, Bruce. Pretty god can’t.” he swore and the Hulk grunted doubtfully.

“Pretty god can. Hulk be gentle. Promise.” He pressed Loki down onto the bed, his hand entirely covering the pale back as he lifted Loki’s hips into the air.

Tony intervenes just in time, not letting himself be distracted by the open, pink and inviting sight of Loki’s well fucked tightness. _Well…not that tight right now._ But that didn’t matter. He was loving this. He was loving the wet, vulnerable sight of Loki’s body splayed open. And, even though it had to hurt, on some level Loki must have been loving it to. The gods own hard on swung between his thighs, leaking precum onto the sheets even as he thrashed weakly.

“Lube.” Tony said when the green beast growled threatening at being postponed from another hard fuck. “He needs some lube. Don’t want to hurt the pretty god right?” he insisted, holding up the bottle. The Hulk grimaced and nodded, letting Tony pour more on. With a sudden, impetuous though, Tony slid his finger’s around Loki’s erect dick, giving it a firm, lingering tug.

“Tony!” Loki breathed out, lurching forward just a bit at this new sensation. “Oh fuck Tony he’s going to ruin me!” the god pleaded for sympathy.

“Yeah.” Tony grinned, rubbing a comforting hand over the limber, pale back. “And you’re loving every minuet aren’t you? Such a good slut.” He dared.

Loki couldn’t have hid the smile if he tried. “I love that you know me so well, Anthony Stark.” He laughed dryly and shook his head. “I will get you for this.”

“Yeah…when you can walk again.” Tony got the most devious… No, the most _filthy_ idea he’d ever gotten! “Good news Hulk.”

The gargantuan man turned to him, the cock pointing at Loki like a guiding lance.

“Pretty god likes it so much, he wants you to use him like your own personal Fleshlight.” Tony winced as nails gripped his thigh and Loki gave him a glare bordering on demonic. “You’ll thank me later.” He grunted out as the fingers closed around Loki’s waist and lifted him effortlessly. _He’s gonna kill me!_

The Hulk plunged into Loki, creating a rippling wail that tore from the trickster and echoed off the walls like a symphony of absolute pleasure.

_Worth it._

Loki’s eyes were an abyss of vapid, all-consuming desire. He had no control left, no ability to resist or deter. The Hulk gripped him and pumped up and down with long, slow stroks, as if even the beast had enough restrain to prolong this heat on him. If Bruce hadn’t gotten off in years, how long had it been since the Hulk had a little sport? Tony wondered absently, taking the ring off himself and using a little bit of lube to wet two fingers. “Loki…Loki babe can you see me?” he said lovingly.

The god inclined his head towards the sound as best he could and watch Tony slid his wet hand up and down his stout, fat cock. “You do this to me.” Tony promised faithfully. “No matter what, you get me hot like this beautiful.” He reminded him. Loki gave a longing sound and couldn’t seem to help wriggling back onto the thing that gaped his body wide. “There ya go. Watch me. Keep those pretty green eyes on me.” He opened his thighs, knowing how much Loki loved to bite and nibble them, giving him a good view while the Hulk owned him.

Loki cried. Visibly sobbing hot tears as he began to sweat with desire. This time, his unfailing endurance was his downfall. If he could cum, then at least the beautiful tension of his own need would be released. As it was, his Asgardian stamina was working against him. The thing he had used so many times to keep pounding into Tony until the poor mortal was a mess on the sheets, now kept Loki so stupid with heat and lust he couldn’t bring himself to resist.

Tony bit his lower lip, jerking himself off for the pleasure and distraction of a god.

Hulk used Loki for essentially the same purpose.

And Loki could only submit to the pure bliss of it. There was no tension left in his frame save for the white knuckle grip he had on the Hulk’s hand.

Tony groaned and his lower body tensed as he came in his own hand, the whiteness spurting out over his fingers and the end of the bed.

The Hulk seemed to take this as a cue and bore Loki down till the god would later swear he could feel it at the back of his throat. “Ffffffffffffffffffffffuck!” Loki gave a last, defeated whimper and closed his eyes, not even trying to move. He tried to say something, but all that seemed to come out was a warble of noise from his throat.

While Tony caught his breath, he chuckled with a little bit of pity. The Hulk was already positioning himself for another round. He fumbled for the lubrication and made himself sit up to press more of it against the damning shaft. The Hulk gave the mortal man a speculative look and suddenly Tony found himself lifted up. “You want?” the Hulk questioned and nodded towards his cock.

Loki gave a short, barking laugh as Tony shook his head hard. “No! No. It’ a great dick and all. Promise! But Tony, human! Tony _will_ break if Hulk _smash_.”

“Oh…come on…Tony.” Loki said in a teasing gasp. “You…should…try it.”

Tony short him a hateful look and felt the Hulk’s grip tighten. “Well if you can still talk, I’m assuming you havn’t been fucked hard enough.” He patted the Hulk’s hand. “How bout it jolly green? One more round with the pretty god?”

That grin! That terrible, bordering on playful grin crossing such a hard face gave Tony a little bit of hope that his buddy Bruce existed somewhere inside. He set down Tony and jerked his head towards his cock, silently asking for more lubricant. Tony was happy to oblige, and the second he was coated Loki was burrowed into again, the god weeping out beautifully as he was slid into up to the hilt.

The Hulk was more determined this time. Perhaps a little bit better under control. Each thrust was a determined, calculating thing that slammed up against Loki’s prostate inside, hitting it like a sledge hammer on a two penny nail. Loki screamed and cried with abandon, no pride left in him against this might.

Tony winced as the high pitched wail hit his ears. “Okay now we’ve got to do something about that. Unless you _want_ Thor to come in here and see you like this.” He reached into their toy chest and took out a fat red ball gag, slipping it into Loki’s slacked jaw. The god shook his head weakly, but there was no ability to stop him. His moans were neatly cut off and Tony couldn’t resist a hard jerk of control as he cinched the strap tight. Loki’s eyes, streaming with tears looked at him and the god began to snivel a bit pathetically. “Shuuu.” Tony whispered as the Hulk picked up pace. He stroked Loki’s hair back, staying where his lover could at least lay his head in Tony’s lap as he was fucked out.

The wet, squelching noises combined with the soft whimpers of a god were the only thing that could be heard in the room. Tony reached under, careful not to impede the creature from his desire, and started stroking Loki’s cock, pleased to find it still hard and wet on the sheets. “That help, Snowflake?” Loki nodded quickly, his face so beautifully strained against the gag and internal pressure. Tony stroked his back and cock in unison, crooning sweet words that he knew got the god off.

It never seemed to end! And it wasn’t as thought Tony could call him off. He could help set the pace only because he wasn’t preventing the Hulk from getting what he wanted. But he was sure jolly green wouldn’t be so permissive if he tried to remove ‘pretty god’ from him. He felt maybe a little guilty about the whole thing. It had been his idea, his suggestion. And even as Loki came with a shudder, he knew his love was about past the breaking point.

He also knew the Hulk would push far past that.

Tony leaned down, putting his face on an even keel with Loki’s. “Hey.” He said in the softest tone as green eyes rolled back to look at him. “Hey green eyes.” He whispered softly, giving little kisses and tasting sweat and tears. “You’re doing so well right now. It’s so hard and you’re doing so well.” Loki whimpered a little and nodded, taking comfort in those words. “I know you going to be wrung out, but I want you to think about this, okay. That thing you wanted me to do? With the collar and the…the gold cage?” he saw a flicker of interest in the pits of those worn out eyes. “It’s yours. All yours. Anything you want beautiful, anything I can physically give.” He grinned the way only a charming bastard like Tony Stark can. “Every kinky fantasy that’s warped through that demented little mind. It’s all yours Loki.” He swore and a faint smile pulled up the edges of Loki’s face around the gag. “Can you hold out a bit longer?”

Loki groaned, but nodded, his fingers tangling around the sheets as the Hulk used him. Tony blanched when Loki screamed out and his stomach actually distended a little, filling him up with the hot, wet load that had gone far too long without being released.

The Hulk finally, graciously slid the wrecked god to the bed, trying in his own ineffectual way to lay him down tenderly. He began to change, diminishing slowly and with great effort back into Bruce. It was amazing how quickly he could revert and become the same sweet, introverted doctor who had just wanted a little bit of relief.

It took a few minuets for everything to settle out, the three of them too exhausted to speak.

“Sorry.” Bruce stammered out, flopping off the bed. “I…I am so sorry.” He repeated and stood shaking, fishing for his cloths around the ground. “I guess I just haven’t gotten off like that in…ya know a while so…”

Tony chuckled, wrapping his fingers in his lovers thick black locks. “Don’t worry about it. Loki was happy to oblige.”

The trickster didn’t move, but he let lose a noise that boded death and destruction to anyone who dared attempt to stir him.

Bruce turned red across the cheeks and winced. “Loki?” he said hesitantly. The god responded with a wordless mutter, not moving from his face down position against the pillows. “I…I just wanted to tell you…” He walked over and kissed the god on the top of the head, running his fingers down against pale cheeks with delicate care. “Thank you.”

Loki made a little noise, but smiled as Bruce made his exit. Tony cuddled in close to his body, assessing the damage. Over all it didn’t look that bad. A lot of giant handprint sized bruises on his arms, back and chest. His pale skin was pink or red and his mouth wet distorted by the gag Tony had yet to remove. He lifted the god with gentle arms and propped his hips up on pillows so he could take a look at his ass.

“Oh Lokes…” he said with teasing sympathy. Tony went to the bathroom and brought back some salve for it, gingerly rubbing it along the widened rim. Loki screeched at the feather light touch and shook, but he couldn’t move enough to escape. Tony tried to be as gentle as possible with soft words of encouragement. The numbing effect began to soak in and Loki’s hips relaxed, his entire body strained out of energy. When he looked like he was going to pass out, Tony removed the gag, cleaning him up tenderly.

“So…”

Loki’s eyes rolled back to his lover.

“Same time next month?”

A wry chuckle answered him. “Absolutly.”


	12. The Hulk Experiment Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part II of the Hulk Experiment!
> 
> Just because he won't be getting his ass fucked for a while, doesn't mean Loki is done with his big green friend!
> 
> TAGS  
> -TopBruce  
> -BottomLoki  
> -Surprise Blowjob  
> -Banter  
> -Loki is a Cock Slut  
> -Clones  
> -Lots of cum  
> -Sexting

Bruce tapped his pen back and forth on the desk, staring down at the pages of notes as though he could look through them. He was trying very hard not to do what he was inadvertently doing anyhow and it was starting to get annoying. He shifted his potion in the comfortable office chair, chewed his bottom lip, and promptly shifted again.

 _You shouldn’t have your mind on that._ He took a long drink from his mug and swallowed. It wasn’t like he could do anything about it. There were a lot of reasons why, chief among them being that Loki had done him a really, really big favor, and frankly he got the impression that the god wasn’t looking forward to it again any time soon. He could remember most of the evening. The warm, willing press of that long body under him. The way Loki’s lip felt on his skin. If Bruce closed his eyes he could feel the shiver go down his body as the pale man would…

 _No! No no no!_ Bruce took a deep breath and cracked his neck, forcing restraint on himself. It needed to be enough. Loki had been sweet, and Tony had been a great friend to be okay with letting the good doctor fuck out his boyfriend like that. Bruce couldn’t remember anything that had happened past growling out ‘Pretty God’. It was just a blur of emotional rush and sensation. But when he sort of came back to himself, he knew enough to guess.

 _God he looked so hot like that. Skin glistening, hair all tangled and spread out on the bed. He looked so sore and wanton…_ Bruce cursed himself mentally and let out a little whimper as he strove to control his baser instincts. It had been a one time thing. A beautiful, hungry, one time thing that had given him a release like he hadn’t gotten in years. Even The Other Guy seemed to have settled out a bit, no longer roiling in the back of his brain. Bruce looked back down at the paperwork and resolved to focus his mind.

The clock ticked by second after second, Bruce penciling in the figures and numbers.

 _He was so hot when I slid in. Oh geez the way he gripped down and smiled up at me. How long has it been since someone smiled at me like that?_ It reminded him little of Tony. The sly, friendly grin, the gentle teasing so he didn’t feel so insecure and awkward. It had helped so much. _And then I had to go and…_ Bruce hung his head in his hands. He and Loki hadn’t really spoken since then. The god hadn’t been unfriendly with him, merely calm and casual. And Tony hadn’t brought it up, which with him was a shocker. Had it been that traumatic? He had guessed from the silence in their typically rousing bedroom that maybe he’d taken thing a bit too far and Loki needed recovery time.

 _Green eyes…green eyes in a sea of wavy black hair. Pale skin, arms gripping, gasping in my ear. Gasping my name out…_ Bruce moaned out loud and wished like hell he could masturbate without risking setting himself off. Would it be so bad if The Other Guy would just let him pop one off once in a while? Just a little damn stress relief?

He resolved for the third time to focus on his work.

And the he felt something grip his crotch.

The movement under the desk startled him and he jerked back as another hand shot out and grabbed the base of the swivel chair. “So sorry. Didn’t mean to frighten you.” The smooth voice spoke softly as continued to massage the bulge in his grey pants.

“I…I…” Bruce stammered out nervously, looking down like he might be hallucinating the whole thing. “

“Something the matter, dear doctor?” Loki smiled easily, not removing his hand. His fingers caressed up and down, as if gauging the architecture.

“Loki what are you…oh!” Bruce closed his eyes and arched into it a little, the god humming with satisfaction. “Oh, you shouldn’t do this. Tony would be…might be…I don’t know…”

“Angry with me?” Loki chuckled warmly. “Assuming as though he’d have any right to be, what makes you think this wasn’t his idea?” Loki took both hands to it now, feeling the cock under the rough fabric and licking his lips eagerly.

Bruce looked down in disbelief, trying not to let himself be sucked in by those alluring irises. “And is it?”

Loki smiled. “Such a loyal friend. I really do admire that about you Bruce.” Loki leaned forward tapping the head of Bruce’s shaft as it tented his pants. He laid his cheek lazily against the man’s thigh and smiled up at him. “We had a nice, long discussion about you these last few weeks, while I was _convalescing_.” He added pointedly. “And we decided that, if we can manage to get your green friend under control, it is something we would be entirely willing to try again.”

“Y-you would?” Bruce said, just a little too excitedly. “I didn’t…I men I certainly didn’t think you would want to after I…he I mean…”

“He was a brute.” Loki whimpered with a lovely little pout as he gripped the man’s strong thighs and massaged them eagerly. “I’ve been with horses, giantesses, wild gods and men. I’ve been male and female and many things betwixed and between, Bruce Banner. But I’ve never been so hard fucked like that in all my life.” His eyes glinted mischief. “I think Tony’s a bit jealous.”

“Then why would he let you do this?” Bruce said suspiciously.

“He doesn’t let me do anything.” Loki said with a little rise in temper. “But it was his idea none the less. We’ve come to the theory that, if you were allowed to let off a bit more often than once a decade, your large green personality disorder might be more inclined to let you enjoy yourself.” Loki undid the top button and slid down the zipper as if he was getting to the first course of a gourmand meal. “And I, being a generous and giving god, offered to help him test this theory.”

Bruce watched breathlessly as Loki wrapped his fingers around the top of the briefs and pulled them down just enough for his cock to peek out the top. He couldn’t tear his eyes away as Loki lifted up on his knees and licked his lips with a craving. “Oh yes.” He groaned and flicked his tongue out, tasting the salty heat. He wrapped his lips around the plump head of it and his eyelashes fluttered eagerly.

He couldn’t help it. Bruce blushed and chuckled. “You like it?” he asked shyly.

“Like it? Bruce, darling Bruce I adore it.” Loki clasped the cock’s architecture and nuzzled against it, flicking his tongue out along the length till his doctor shuddered. “You’ve kept this poor thing hidden for so long. It’s bout time someone enjoyed it.” He moved languidly back up to the head, encapsulating it in his mouth and popping it in and out with loud, wet smacks.

“And you’re not angry? About me…?” The mortal flushed brighter and rubbed his neck, his other hand gripping the seat so as not to grab Loki and do with that mouth what he really wanted.

“I suppose I could say I was angry with you right after the fact. But, truth be told, I was so damn exhausted I don’t even think anger registered in my brain.” He admitted candidly. “And for a good time after that I was just deeply sore. But never angry with you dear Bruce.” Loki whispered and caught the dick in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, each time taking it a little further.

Bruce’s breath hitched and he groaned into it, his hips shifting down in the chair to get closer. Loki seemed to find this terribly amusing and leaned back, making Bruce slide forward as though his cock was chasing the gods tongue. “Oh yes…oh!” Bruce groaned out as the wet heat pulled him back in and Loki hummed as the shaft pushed into his waiting maw. “Fuck! Oh Loki thank you!” he gasped and the god gave a long suck.

“You are quite welcome. But don’t be in such a rush.” The god tapped the head, letting the mortal watch as a trail of clear precum slid between the finger and the hole of his cock. “I mean to come here and do this every… single… day.” Loki enunciated the last words with a lick from the heft of Bruce’s testicles all the way up to the head. “Until your cock feels so lavished with affection it will make up for your ‘dry spell’ and perhaps allow you another shot at sharing my bed.”

Bruce let out a sound like a dying man and thrust his hands into Loki’s thick hair. “Sorry…sorry.” He gasped out but it didn’t stop him from pressing a somewhat surprised Loki further onto his cock. The god made a pleased noise in his throat and smoothed out Banner’s pants, catching his fingers and the hemline and tugging at the gently. Without even thinking why, the doctor lifted his ass enough the Loki could shimmy the pants off the rest of the way. Loki slid his hands over the newly exposed hips, chuckling a little.

“You have so much more hair than Anthony.” Loki whispered, as he pulled his head off the dick for a moment to catch his breath. “And so soft besides.” He nuzzled against it as if he were a cat cozying up to a new guest. Bruce made a pliant noise above him and Loki looked up with a smile as he pressed his tongue as far out of his mouth as he could and let it lap at the underside of Bruce’s cock as his mouth slid back down.

“Fuck!” Bruce yelled out and shivered from top to bottom. Every muscle was so tight and eager. His thighs and pelvis were clenched, the tight, sucking feeling as Loki got him off was superb. And for the life of him Bruce was holding onto it as long as he could. There was, as always, that growling in the back of his mind. The symptoms of The Other Guy waiting to burst through and take over. _No._ He told himself harshly. _You got yours. This is mine. Let me have mine._ Bruce demanded against the grumbling.

Loki made a short gurgling sound and his eyes went wide as Bruce began to give short, determined thrusts into his open mouth, forcing him to salivate on the hard cock. He tried to say something but it was choked out by the dick now encroaching on his throat thrust by thrust. If he disliked it, you couldn’t have told. His eyes had that same hazy look of desire, perhaps remembering how the last time had ended. Loki moved Bruce closer to him and took a deep breath, pressing his mouth down in on slow, long push.

The doctor’s sound bordered on maddening as he heard the sweet gagging sound of Loki wetly swallowing him up to the hilt. He couldn’t help himself. Bruce grabbed the back of Loki’s head and saw those green eyes in a moment of hot panic as he began to buck up and down as fiercely as he had when they were fucking. He tried to pull back, but when he slowed Loki popped his head up off the shaft and looked at him with gasping breath. “Do not dare stop!” he commanded and devoured it again.

And this time there was no holding back. Bruce caved into his own need and pumped it forward, letting Loki grip his ass for support. Those fingers, those long, agile fingers almost seemed to be pulling the good doctor off his seat as Loki seemed entirely willing to be messy with this. He let himself drip as Bruce gave one great, final jerk forward and Loki choked, the white load seeping from his lips as he tried to suck it off the cock like an ice cream cone. The long, wet slurping noise was almost enough to make Bruce need it again.

As if to show off, Loki went down on all fours and opened his mouth, all coated with the thick semen. Bruce bit his lower lip as it trickled gently out and Loki grinned up at him, those green eyes so dirty and happy. The doctor gave a weak chuckle. “I think I know why Tony goes to bed early these days.”

Loki laughed. “I do keep my engineer busy.” He sounded so proud about it that the two smiled at one another.

“Loki…” Bruce growled out and nodded to the gods own sizable erection.

Loki smiled. “Don’t be worried. Poor Tony hasn’t been able to fuck me properly since you put me out. But he would be more than happy to see that he can do a little cock sucking of his own.” Loki stood and looked as though he was about to disappear.

Bruce reached out and took his wrist with a gentle but unrelenting touch. “Please…want to say…thanks.” He said, his eyes pleading.

The god looked him up and down, obviously a little wary and trying to see any signs of a change. “You will…be careful.” He asked.

Bruce gave a short laugh. “Careful as I can.” In truth, it wasn’t about getting off right now. Hell he already felt better than he had in years. He just didn’t want the sensation to end just yet. He pulled Loki into his lap and the god was surprised to feel those strong arms take him in and cradle him. Bruce buried his face against Loki’s chest and rubbed into him, sighing with content as he felt the cock rise up against the crook of Loki’s ass.

Loki stiffened and shook his head. “Not in. I…can’t right now.” He said and blushed.

“I’m so sorry!” Bruce whimpered apologetically.

“Do not be. It was glorious.” Loki promised. “Exhausting and not something I would willingly undergo every day. But a magnificent experience none the less.” He stroked back Bruce’s hair with a fond smile. “And I knew what I was getting myself into. For a few moments I was so blissfully mindless I had no concept of time nor space and everything was white hot stars.” He sighed and smirked. “And then it all came crashing down into lancing pain and a somewhat comatose state. I am teasing you Bruce.” Loki swore when the man looked so guilt stricken he might sob.

“You were good. I mean, I remember sliding into you and bits and pieces of the rest. The Other Guy, he’s really happy right now. First time I’ve ever felt him at rest.” Bruce answered and wrapped his arms around Loki. “I never thought of myself as gay. I men…not even right now…”

“You mortals.” Loki rolled his eyes. “You always need to quantify these things. What does it matter? You are well hung and have just been well laid. What matters the gender of who gives you pleasure as long as it is mutual?” He lifted Bruce’s head and kissed him sweetly. Perhaps the man agreed with him. His fingers certainly seemed to as they headed for Loki’s tightness. The god squirmed as they gently probed him, making little concentric circles around the pucker. “Bruce…” he whimpered out with a warning as one finger opened him and Loki shook.

“Tony was right.” Bruce said and flicked his tongue out at one of the raised nipples. “You’re at your prettiest when you’re a little…apprehensive.” It was true. That vulnerable, almost a little frightened look that made him appear so exposed. “Pretty god.” He couldn’t resist and maybe there was a little bit of a wicked smile and Loki clenched down and looked at him as though he expected Bruce to grow at any moment.

“Please.” Loki whispered, wrapping his arms around Bruce. “Please…if it must happen be gentle.” He gasped as the cock posed to impale him and shivered. “Oh gods you filled me so hard last time.” He couldn’t seem to resist backing up into it, teasing the dick up and down his cheeks.

“You were so tight and warm.” Bruce offered, his mouth moving around to the clavicle so he could press his tongue around it. “Loki…Loki I can’t promise gentle.” He admitted. “I mean I can tell you I will be but we both know that’s not up to me.”

“Some things are worth a bit of risk.” Loki whispered and ground his pelvis up and down against the wrinkled fabric of Bruce’s shirt.

“I wanna make it up to you.” The doctor said. “I want to show you that me and The Other Guy are two different people.” He took hold of Loki and lifted him as the stood, forcing the god to grasp hold of his body helplessly. Bruce pressed Loki to the table and told him warmly to get his ass up in the air. The god obeyed, undulating his hips side to side as the doctor’s hands exposed his tender pucker. “Wow.” He said and peered at it. He hadn’t been able to exercise patience the last time, and now he wanted to admire that tight little pucker. Loki groaned out his need as Bruce bent his head towards the pinkness, tongue moving up and down along the wrinkles.

“Doctor!” Loki made a kneeing noise and burrowed his head into the papers. Bruce’s tongue was a firm and tense press on his anus, especially with how sensitive he still was after their last encounter. He could not take being fucked again. Not yet. But everything else felt delicious! Bruce seemed determined to prove he wasn’t some rutting creature and opened Loki up, his mouth tasting and devouring every morsel of Loki’s cheeks. When his tongue pressed it’s way in, exposing Loki’s insides to his wickedness, the god clawed at the table and gave a long whimper of joy. “Oh yes! Yes like that!”

Bruce dove ahead, scratching down Loki’s rib and making him wriggle about sweetly. He hand found the hard member and was fondling it, fingers griping and stroking up and down as he rimmed Loki. It felt good, so good to take him in hand like this. To see that power fall weak and helpless at his touch. He felt a dark growl of demand in his stomach and shook his head. “No. No no no.” he muttered out, jerking off Loki as though he could stop this from happening by sheer will power.

“B-Bruce?” Loki stammered out and looked back at him, whimpering as he saw the light green sheen overtaking the flesh. He moved quickly, shuffling away from the doctor and turning to face him. _Remember what Tony said. Calm. No fear. Don’t agitate him. Be gentle._ “Bruce…sweet Bruce.” He said, trying to keep his voice level and calm. “So much hot blooded need inside you.” He slid his arms around the hunched, groaning mess as it got bigger. “I can help. I promise.” He whispered and a huge green hand slammed on the table beside him, the gentle, friendly face of the doctor starting to dissipate into the Hulk’s rage. “I can help.” Loki said again, as much to himself at to the monster. “But you have to let me.”

“Pretty god help?” The Hulk snarled.

“I did last time.” Loki said and yelped as another of those huge hands came up his back, pulling him closer. “Please. Please…let me.” He slid down off the table, letting his body glide down the expanding cock.

“Want fuck.” The Hulk insisted with an air of petulance.

“I know. I know.” Loki could hear the tremble in his voice and locked it down. “But pretty god can’t do that right now.” He tried a smile. “You wore pretty god out.” The Hulk seemed proud of this and grinned, bringing down one of his hands to caress Loki’s head like a doll in it’s grip. “But I can still help.” He promised, flicking his tongue out over the engorged dildo. The Hulk groaned and Loki wrapped his hands around it, pressing his chest close to the underside and using his torso to manipulate the cock.

The Hulk grunted his satisfaction as he looked down, watching through a hard set brow as Loki squirted lubricant on his dick several times, slickening it up so that it wouldn’t rub too raw. He positioned himself like a supplicant and began undulating up and down, using his entire body from neck to pelvis to stimulate the Hulk’s shaft. “There we are. Doesn’t that feel good?” Loki said, smiling impishly, though still trying not to betray how nervous he was.

“Good.” The Hulk agreed and let out a grunting noise. Loki used both his hands and started jerking the cock off, timing his movements so as to make the mass tremble for him. There was a certain power to knowing the Hulk was being compliant to him. But it was a tentative compliance. It hinged entirely on Loki’s ability to keep him happy, or at least less mad, right now this second.

 _He might just turn me over again and…_ Loki gulped and bit his lower lip. He was no stranger to a brutally hard fuck. But he had not been lying when he’d told Bruce just how wrung out that night had made him. Right now Tony was on blow job detail for talking him into it. But still, the thought of that great hulking mass manhandling him onto the floor and just banging into his body again.

Loki honestly wasn’t sure if he was more terrified or aroused. But he started jerking himself up and down the cock faster and faster. It was strange to say but it felt amazing having that fat cock pressed to his torso, feeling the weight of it press to him as the Hulk gave demanding, grinding motions towards him. The effect was a bit like holding a tiger on a leash. You knew it was a danger. That it could break its fetters at any moment and you’d be done for. But oh the power of wielding it, even for a moment.

Loki thrived off that.

The Hulk’s growls were becoming more pressing and Loki watched a bubble of cum seep and the shoot from the tip of the cock, spilling out onto his face. More, and more still spurted from it and from sheer instinct he opened his mouth, feeling the jet hit the back of his throat. He coughed and sputtered as it dripped out over his shoulders and chest and Loki chuckled as he sat back. “Jarvis.” He said with a good natured chuckle. “Do me a favor won’t you? Take a picture of this and send it to sweet Anthony’s cellular phone.” He grinned at the confused looking Hulk. “Tony is at a meeting. I want him to have some entertainment.”

The Hulk made a shrugging gesture as though he didn’t care. “Fuck. Now.” He ordered and Loki cringed away.

“I told you, pretty god can’t.” Loki insisted and thought about how he could teleport away if needed. But then that was a bad option as well. If he left, the green creature would be angry and likely do damage to Tony’s lab and most of the tower. He could shapeshift, but that would take a day at least to morph himself large enough to… accommodate. The Hulk loomed over him, the dark grimace on his face did not look promising. Loki thought quick. “Hulk lay down?” he cooed out softly a the monster frowned. “Pretty god will make it better, promise.”

The Hulk snorted doubtfully and laid back on the marble tiling, not releasing his handle on Loki’s leg and dragging the god with him. Loki yelped helplessly then steadied himself on the mountain of a chest. “Easy…easy there.” He breathed out and flexed his powers.

_Two, three._

The Hulk made a confused noise as a trio of Loki’s now stood around him, each one as naked and compliant as could be. Loki made a shushing noise, rubbing his hands on either side of the Hulk’s face to try and calm him. “They are here to help.” He promised. “Pretty god can’t do it alone.” Loki took a deep breath and nuzzled against the Hulk’s neck, kissing up and down the strong musculature till he heard a sharp whine from the beast mouth. He mentally instructed the others to get about their business and could feel the tug of them obeying. The lavished attention on him. Two of the clones taking charge of the massive, unyielding erection and either stroking or licking it eagerly, delighting as it twitched and leaked responsively. Loki hummed a little. His connection to his doubles was strange. He could of course control them, feel what they felt. But it was a slightly distant effect. Like being stroked with a feather.

The Hulk’s arms wrapped around him and Loki gasped to be squeezed so tightly. “Mine.”

Loki felt a little pang in his chest. He was of course Tony’s if he was any bodies. But there was a certain…loneliness to the voice in that moment. An almost desperate sounding plea even through the strength and force.

Loki of all people could understand that.

“In this moment.” He whispered, letting his clones lick and suck and stroke as they pleased on the cock. “In this moment I am doing all I can for you.” Loki promised and felt the arms grip him tighter. He gasped out breathlessly and whimpered, feeling consumed. “That’s it. Let it out.” The cum was making him slick and slippery, but the Hulk didn’t seem to care. He just held on as he was made to spill a second time. “Let it all out for your pretty god.”

***

Tony rolled his eyes at the stockholder meeting, almost praying for Doom or Hydra or anybody to start something so he could escape into his suit.

His cell phone buzzed in his pocket insistent and he slipped it out, wondering if his wish had been granted.

The noise he made was nothing short of desperate.

Loki, splayed out in high definition on the lab table with crumpled schematic around him. Hot, white cum dripping off his shoulders and face, pooling between his pectorals as those come hither eyes beckoned at him from the screen.

_Missing you. Love L._


	13. Prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Arkada wrote this really really neat fic of the same title http://archiveofourown.org/works/792132 And I chastised her for making it so short and teasing us. So she invited me to finish it off!!! *gasp of honor*
> 
> Loki is an arrogant ass, so Tony makes sure he begs for everything he's got coming to him. 
> 
> TAGS  
> -Inspired by Arkada's Prize  
> -DomTony  
> -SubLoki  
> -Bondage  
> -Teasing  
> -Beg for it  
> -Spanking  
> -Snarking  
> -Thigh Spanking  
> -Handjob  
> -Fingering  
> -Orgasm Denial   
> -Roleplay  
> -Kept Boy  
> -Literal  
> -Blowjob  
> -Deepthroat  
> -Drooling  
> -Fisting  
> -mild Choking  
> -Loki is loud  
> -Gaping  
> -Kissing  
> -Body worship

The contact is sharp, but brief, and leaves a lovely pink imprint in the shape of the tab. Loki hisses sharply and jerks to the side in reaction. Tony smiles, thoroughly enjoying it. There is a certain way to play the god. If he does it just right, the result will be superb.

Tap, tap, tap, tap.

He touches the leather end of the crop in small, light strikes against Loki’s bottom. It’s maddening. They both know what’s coming. And now that permission has been given it’s a very simple game.

How long will Loki hold out before Tony decides to go?

Tap, tap, tap, tap.

Gentle. Barely even touching him. Just enough to make a sound as Loki squirms on the sheets, aggravating his erection as he waits.

Tap, tap, tap, tap.

“Are you going to do anything back there or just fuck around?” Loki hissed angrily from his position on the pillows.

Thwack!

Loki yelped in surprise, jerking forward as it hit him squarely on the rump.

“Does that count as ‘doing something’?” Tony asked rhetorically and did it again. And again. Each time seeking out a new area of pale flesh and turning it bright pink as Loki struggled to maintain composure. Every snap was like a crack in the dam of Loki’s subconscious. He had to keep his eyes on where he was hitting, but Tony could see Loki flinching out of the corner of his eye.

When the pale ass cheeks shone pink, Tony breathed a contented sigh. “Ready for more?” He questioned lightly.

Loki gave a responding grunt and turned his face towards the pillows.

“Nu-uh.” Tony said with a disappointed frown. “That’s not how this works.” He grabbed the perk ass cheek and clenched down, bringing the nerve endings sparking pain.

Loki made a guttural noise in his throat and finally said “Yes.”

“Yes, what?” Tony sand melodically.

Those eyes! Those green eyes could kill a man with their glare. But he was wriggling under Tony’s firm grip. “Yes, please.” Loki asked pointedly.

“Good boy.” Tony grinned and thoroughly enjoyed hearing the god whine sharply when the tab of the crop touched his thigh. “Lift.” He ordered with a single word. Loki shifted on the covers and positioned his hips so that they were higher and his thighs more exposed. Tony did it all over again, tapping the end against the soft underside of the cheek. Right where ass met thigh.

He watched Loki close his eyes and chew the inside of his lip. That’s it. Tony mused. He was telling Loki exactly where the next blow was going to fall. Silently daring him to try and avoid it, waiting for that look that would tell him Loki accepted what was coming next.

The long, beautiful frame changed subtly, relaxing a little into this new position.

And Tony struck the thighs.

The reaction was much more intense! Loki arched and tried to pull himself instinctively out of the way. But the chains held firm. He could wriggle and writhe all he wanted. He wouldn’t be going anywhere. Tony stood back, waiting until Loki figured this out and resettle back into the bed.

Another hit and Loki whimpered behind closed lips. Tony was in no rush. He could see from his position the arched, painfully aroused cock, dripping precum onto the pillow in sad little plops. Oh he was going to get that dick so swollen Loki would cry from it being touched with a feather! The mortal didn’t generally consider himself a sadistic person. But there was a kind of safety in knowing that Loki could take the rough treatment. Of course there were safe-words, but those were more for Tony’s benefit than Loki’s.

Hell, the god would take it as a personal offense if Tony went easy on him.

Maybe it would never come to it, but Tony wasn’t so heroic that he would deny the dark little urge to, just once, break the god and make him cry ‘Snowflake.’

He worked the thighs over till they were bright red and Loki was taking short little intakes of breath, face now buried in the pillows. Tony touched the red welts tenderly and gave a maniacal grin to hear a sharp moan muffled by the fabrics. Then, he took his nails and scratched them down.

Loki gave a sharp intake of breath and hissed out angrily, bowing back to guard his thighs and tuck them under his as best he could. It was a failed attempt, but he was starting to work more off impulse now. So that was progress, but not good enough. “No.” Tony ordered and brought the crop down directly on the tight pink pucker nestled between his cheeks. Loki shrieked and roared out his fury, shooting Tony a lethal glare. To his credit, the engineer didn’t even flinch. “Face down, ass up or I do it again.” He demanded.

“Stark I will rend you for this.” Loki growled out, but his hips were swaying back and forth, eagerly trying to settle the coiling need building within him. Spread eagle and chained down on the bed, Loki was in visible agony.

Tony licked his lips hungrily and for a moment his mind wandered the infinite possibilities.

And then he brought down the crop.

Loki barked and shouted at him, but he ignored it. It didn’t matter. Not until Loki did what he knew he was supposed to do. He cracked it down again and again till Loki finally gripped the sheets in his chained fingers and, gritting his teeth, maneuvered his hips where they belonged.

“Good boy.” Tony said softly and stroked his sore and reddened hips softly. Loki gave a soft whine and his lips parted blithely. “There ya go.” He licked his thumb and clasped Loki’s balls to his palm, massaging them gently as he tickled his thumb around Loki’s tender asshole.

“Anthony.” Loki whispered in a low drawl, his eyes opening with a hazy look to them. He undulated slowly, helping with the winding sensation. Tony saw him mouth the words Oh, fuck with deep longing under his breath. Loki began giving little pants as his lover teased his thumb in and out just enough to make the god want more.

“Something you’d like to ask for?” Tony nudged, not letting him push back on it.

Loki licked his lips and looked back at Tony. He was breaking down. Slowly, beautifully. In the way only someone with the height of arrogance attributed to over a thousand years of godhood can break.

Utterly.

“You will ask.” Tony reminded him. “Nicely.”

Loki smacked his lips, the venom still lingering in his green iris. “Please.” He said in breathless hunger.

Tony crooked his thumb inside and Loki moaned. He flexed it in and out in careful, methodical motions watching with clear delight as Loki’s eyelashes fluttered. His mouth was open, his tongue playing on his lips.

My tongue. Tony thought with an edge of possession. My lips. He didn’t own Loki. Nobody fucking owned Loki. But damn him the little bastard could give. And he never gave less than he best. It would be unworthy.

He pushed more of his thumb in and Loki moaned loudly, face reflecting an articulation of emotion Tony could only describe as carnal. Tony squeezed down on the sac and rubbed the spheres trapped inside like a set of balls, making Loki pant harder. “Good. Very good. See how nice it can be when you listen.”

Loki smacked his lips together and scratched down the bed. “More.” He almost purred out. “More, please.” He amended.

“More.” Tony answered back thoughtfully. He sat back, pulling his thumb out of the hole and making the god moan in complaint.

“Tony.” Loki wriggled invitingly. “Tony.” He said again, biting his lower lip and pleading with his eyes.

But the human had no intention of letting this end quickly. He moved to the head of the bed so Loki could watch him undress. He took his time. Usually he just let the clothing fall where it would, knowing the maid would take care of it later. But, for nothing more than the sake of aggravating the god, he folded his short and pants neatly, leaving only a pair of briefs between him and full exposure. He gripped himself through the fabric, letting Loki watch as he stroked the growing erection under the fabric. It was a deliberate tease. And he loved seeing Loki grind up against the mattress, thinking of what the dick was going to do to him in very short order.

“I know what you want.” Tony said in a firm voice as he was watched. He thumbed down the edge of his underwear, letting the strong head of his cock peek out. “And you’ll get it. I promise.” Was that a shimmy? Did Loki just shimmy in hopefulness? “But…” he continued with a smug grin. “You are going to beg for it.” And there was that hateful glower, returned with a vengeance. “You are going to beg for it like a good boy toy.” He debated his next words, and decided to go for it. “That’s what the media keeps calling you, ya know? Tony Starks Goes from Playboy to Boy Toys. Stark Turns Sugar Daddy.” He chuckled.

Loki scoffed. “Idiots. I’m older than you by hundreds of years. Not to mention the wealth of Asgard could buy Stark Industries a hundred thousand times over.”

Tony laughed. “Maybe so. But as an exiled prince in Midgard, and a convicted criminal, your room and board comes from my account.”

Loki fumed. “You act as though I am your…your…holdt dreng.” he fumbled for a translation. “Your kept boy!”

Tony shrugged without comment. “Do you like being a kept boy?” he asked in such a tone to suggest it was at least a little true. Loki’s cheeks went bright red and he jerked his face away from his lover. Tony looked him over. He’d gotten pretty good at reading the gods body language. His posture was stiff but submissive. His fingers were clenching and unclenching the sheets as if trying to untangle some internal debate. Tony slid onto the bed beside him and stroked the back of his neck with his finger tips. “Do you like being a mortals kept boy, rutting around in the bed when your told, getting hard fucked when you behave?”

The sound the escaped Loki’s mouth was inhumane and full of longing. “Tony please!” he gasped out, his voice trembling.

Tony reached out and yanked Loki around to look him in the eyes. He searched the face for any bit of a lie and saw rapt need aching out of him in every line. “Say it. Go on say it and maybe I’ll give you what you want.”

But he wasn’t that far gone into the fantasy. Loki grit his teeth down and shoved his face down to the pillows, growling out something in Asgardian that Tony was sure qualified as a curse. He tsked the god. “Bad Loki.” He sighed and walked over to the dresser. “Good kept boys don’t curse like that.”

If there was one implement of punishment Loki did not like, it was the hardwood brush. It was a simply thing really. You could buy one at any super-store for about five dollars. Carved from one solid piece of hardwood, it had boar bristles on the opposite side. Every time it fell it cracked against his skin like the snapping of a branch. Against the already pink welts it left a perfect white imprint in the shape of the back of the brush.

And it made proud Loki screech and kick frantically with every single hit.

It was cute, in its own way. Something so common as a hairbrush could make Loki pitch and howl on the bed like this. But the instant Loki saw him holding the brush he started shaking his head back and forth, muttering to himself. Tony positioned himself and slid a hand down the small of Loki’s back to hold him in position. Loki was already whining softly to himself when the first blow fell.

He had to hold onto the waist hard to keep Loki from wriggling out of his grip. Each time the brush landed Loki would bite back a scream behind his lips and sob dryly. He decided to push and fifty, sixty, seventy five blows later Loki’s ass cheeks were hot to the touch.

Tony reached under Loki and squeezed the cock firmly, watching as Loki gave a plaintive noise and pushed his hips back despite obvious pain. The dick was turning deep red as it hung there sorrowfully, crying out its sorrows in clear fluid. Tony chuckled warmly and stroked all the way down the shaft, his fingers playing it up and down. “Come on.” He said clearly. “Give in.”

A tremor seemed to grip Loki’s entire frame. His voice warbled beautifully in the escalation of it. “Tony, please.” He said in the truest pleading tone. “Please…” he tossed his hips towards the mortal. “Make me your kept boy.”

“Good boy.” Tony said and leaned forward, kissing his lips deeply, drawing the gods tongue out of his mouth and sucking on it to show him how happy he was. He took the lubricant out of the drawer and slid his briefs off, revealing his dusky, strong dick. Tony was ever the show man, letting the thick liquid trickle down from the arched head all the way down over the balls. He stroked it in front of Loki’s eyes, the god following each hand movement with eager anticipation.

Tony opened the red and abused cheeks and pressed his length between them, sliding it up and down, drawing out the tease just a little more. Loki was mouthing out ‘pleases’ and ‘Tony’ and ‘yes’ and trying to rut himself back onto it. Every time his hips jutted out to force it in, Tony would pull back and give his inner thigh a smart pop with the brush, making him settle down.

He finally adjusted his position and pushed.

“Yes!”

Tony held tight and made Loki stay still, despite his obvious desire to rut on that cock till he was sore. “Stay. Stay!” Tony ordered and gave him several sharp hits till Loki sobbed out and obeyed. “Kept boys don’t get to make that decision do they?”

Loki shook his head no.

“What can you do?” Tony grinned, waiting for it.

Loki’s voice was almost a mewl. “Please fuck me.” He pleaded.

Tony took hold of the hips and slowly, painstakingly slide in and out in one clear movement. He popped his cock free and heard Loki’s questioning, frantic sound. “What?” Tony said with a smile and patted Loki’s hips affectionately. “You asked and I gave.”

It wasn’t that he had phenomenal staying power. But he was still Tony Stark. His cock was throbbing for release. But Loki didn’t need to know that. All Loki needed to see was someone in control other than himself. Tony sat himself down in the chair in front of Loki and started stroking himself off, leaving the pale body to make itself more pitiful on the bed.

“Please?” Loki said in askance. “Tony…Tony please.” He tried again.

“Oh I think you can do better than that.” Tony said and used both his hands, fondling himself eagerly, biting his lip and groaning in deep, masculine tones. He gripped down and gave a hard pump till he felt himself starting to tighten through his thighs. He could cum and soon. He tightened his hold on his balls to hold off and closed his eyes, making himself wait.

Loki cried out. “What?” He begged. “What do you want? Tell me, damn you!” he hollered and looked severely chastened when Tony shot him a disciplining look. His tone became simpering. “Please, tell your kept boy what you want.” He asked. “Tell me what I can do for you…sir.” He grunted the last word out unwillingly.

Tony gave a pleased sigh and stood up, sliding his cock along Loki’s cheek. “Go on.” He urged. Loki’s green eyes were locked on him as he opened his mouth and Tony pressed his cock in. Loki was still chained down to the bed, so it was up to Tony to pump him dick in and out of the wet, hot sensation. Loki moaned and sucked down, his cheeks hollowing to providing a better sensation. “Good boy. You like sucking mortal cock don’t you?”

Loki gave a garbled response of ‘Yes, sir.’ without removing the cock from his mouth.

Tony stroked the side of his cheek and tenderly ran his fingers through Loki’s hair, watching the eyelashes blink with languid pleasure. He touched over Loki’s back, bringing his comfort as he massaged the muscles under his palm and jutted his hips up, pressing deeper into the wetness. “Mmmm, fuck.” He groaned out and tossed his head back, loving every second of it. “That’s it. Good kept boy.” He grinned at Loki’s ashamed expression. He pushed deep and watch Loki’s eyes widen as the cock pressed into his throat. The tightness constricted hard around him and Loki twitched in his chains. “Hold it.” Tony ordered and Loki gurgled back.

“Hold it.”

Loki began to salivate around the cock, drooling on the bed.

“Hold!” Tony ordered as he felt Loki try to resist.

Loki closed his eyes and opened his mouth enough to take a deep breath and then pushed himself down till his nose touched Tony’s pelvis. His eyes began to water automatically but he held, looking up at his lover with a pleading expression. “Irzzzat gud, surr?” he gargled out.

Tony felt everything from the waist down seize. He yelled out Loki’s name, humbled by the strength of the loving grasp around him. “Loki!” he gave several short, hard pumps and knew he was spilling deep, deep into the tight throat. Loki coughed hard, but swallowed as it squirted within him. He pressed his lips down and sucked Tony clean as the thick cock withdrew from his mouth.

“Was that good, sir?” Loki pleaded, his eyes carrying that hazy, limpid quality of pure lust.

“Very, very good.” Tony promised him, bending close to kiss his lips over and over again. He could taste the salty flavor of himself on Loki’s lips and it just made him want more. “Ask for it.” He said sweetly.

Loki gave him a look that was nothing less than pure sin. “Please sir, fuck your good kept boy. Please sir, fuck me. Use me. Please.”

His words were breathless, hopeless and utterly slavish. His eyes held nothing but Tony, his body was desire splayed out for pleasure either receptive or offering.

“Okay beautiful.” Tony whispered. “Okay.” He reached down and undid the cuffs around the ankles, instructing Loki to reach up and take hold of the headboard. The lithe body obeyed without hesitation and Tony slid in behind him, pressing his chest to Loki’s back. “Come here.” He growled out in a dark tone and held Loki by the throat with his left hand. He didn’t bare down too tightly, but he kept a solid enough grip that Loki gasped and sank back against him.

With his right hand, he pressed two slicked up fingers into the wet hole.

Loki hitched and stayed still, letting his body be manipulated to his lover’s whim. Tony’s fingers went deep to the palm and he curved them hard to scratch along the trembling inner wall. He knew he’d found his goal when Loki gave a feminine gasp and his bottom lip shook helplessly. “Can’t hide it can you. You can try to be so stoic, like carved marble statue. But the minuet I find your fuck button you just lose it.” He kissed gently along Loki’s neck and then bit, making the god worm closer. “Hold.” Tony ordered and squeezed the neck. Loki gasped and stayed as he was told as Tony began to finger fuck him with precision.

The man didn’t even attempt resistance. He made a sound like an aria and held tight to the headboard.

All he could do was take it. Take it as Tony opened his puckered wide.

Three fingers and Loki’s eyes were a haze of lust.

Four and he went slack jawed, not even able to make noises now.

Tony slipped his hand up over Loki’s mouth, more as a precaution than control method. He wasn’t hard enough to fuck Loki right yet. He was human after all. Some recovery time was needed. He tucked his thumb into the palm and curved his right hand into a cone shape.

Loki would forever be thankful for the generous application of lube.

“Still so tight.” Tony licked at the wailing man’s ear as he flexed his fist, keeping a tight hold so Loki didn’t call too much attention to what they were doing. Avengers tower and all. They were not the only ones in-residence. “Come on, clench for me, my sweet kept boy.”

Loki arched as the fist pushed into him. He tried very hard to cinch himself up tightly, but his body, even his proud immortal body, was slowly weakening. He shook his head, and sobbed quietly when Tony gave a tsk.

Tony slid his hand all the way out, then slowly back in.

Loki screamed into Tony’s palm. It was perfect, ceaseless bliss.

Again.

Loki tried to piston himself back on it and was quickly reminded just how fast this could disappear if he disobeyed. He whimpered an apology and leaned back towards Tony, giving the mortal total control over his body.

“That’s it.” Tony licked the back of his kept gods neck. “I’m going to make you gape, Loki. I’m going to make you open side wide I can see what shade of pink you are.”

“Yes please, sir!” Loki was crying, tears streaming down his cheeks without pause now. “Oh please!”

Tony leaned forward to see the cock bobbing up and down between Loki’s pale thighs. It was an angry shade of dark red, obviously in desperate need of release. He slid his hand down Loki’s chest, enjoying how he could feel the heartbeat almost as if it was following his touch. Loki broke down into it. “Lokes…” Tony whispered in his ear. “Tell me what you need. Tell me.” He encouraged. “You’ve been such a good boy.”

“Anything!” Loki gasped desperately, flinging himself into any sensation Tony would provide for him.

Tony pulled his hand out. “Just one minute longer. Hold for me, beautiful.” He watched as Loki leaned against the head board. Tony walked to the bathroom and washed his hands free of the sticky lube as Loki stayed there, sweating and lush and awaiting his slightest whim. He walked back, smiling as Loki gave him a look of subjugation. He couldn’t help himself. Tony stood there a moment, admiring his handiwork.

And Loki could only wait.

Tony ducked down under the chains and sat back against the headboard, lifting Loki by the chin and pressing their mouths together. “Good boy.” He whispered, kissing away the tears. “Such a good Loki.” The god was well wrecked and he knew it. He responded to every kiss like it was the breath of life for him.

And the mortal was going to show him how much he appreciated that. Tony slid the cock ring off and spat onto the dick, spreading it up and down. “It’s okay. I’m going to let you cum now.” He swore.

“Thank you, sir!” Loki gasped.

“On one condition.” Tony grinned and rubbed his thumb against the head of Loki’s cock. “You start kissing. If you stop, so do I. Do you understand.” Loki shook his head in a yes, leaning forward to lavish warm kisses against Tony’s neck. “There ya go.” He stroked Loki’s hair in time with his attention to the rigid shaft. “So good. You deserve this, beautiful.” He said, knowing just how badly Loki needed to be told these things. “You deserve to cum.”

Loki was a mess in his arms. He wasn’t even sure if he was allowed to rut forward and every time his hips moved he shot Tony an unsure look as if he might be stopped. And oh how he kissed! He kissed and licked and suckled every inch of Tony’s chest and neck. He wanted to! He needed to taste that mortal on his tongue. His hips moved uncontrollably as Tony’s fingers wound around him and controlled the un-aging flesh.

Tony held tight and hugged Loki against his chest, letting war jizz spurt out in generous amounts. Loki hollered and kept kissing, almost afraid to stop. Tony let him continue just a few seconds longs, calming him with gentle pets. He hugged the weak figure close and let Loki lean into it, all the while reminding him just how good he had been. How beautiful he looked. How strong he was to take it.

Loki nuzzled into the affection and tugged weakly at his chains.

Tony kissed him and undid the chains, letting the god fall into his lap. All muscle tension was hot and Loki was a rag doll in his grip. Very carefully, he moved the god up to the pillows and smiled, hugging him tight. That was enough for now.


	14. Training Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://hamibelle.tumblr.com/post/90765377833/its-all-geekinglikeabosss-fault 
> 
> >:) I love it when I get the blame!
> 
> Tony, being the least combat trained out of the Avengers, ends up spending weeks with Thor in the Rockies, training in the good old Asgardian style. 
> 
> TAGS  
> -TopThor  
> -BottomTony  
> -Slow build  
> -Friend with Benefits  
> -Asgardian Ways  
> -Military  
> -Care and Comfort  
> -Thor is a giant softie  
> -Thor is also bi  
> -Massages  
> -'Courting'  
> -Necking  
> -Fingering  
> -Size queen  
> -Handjob

Tony was starting to wish he’d taken the offer to have Natasha train him.

As the only member of the Avengers with no official background in martial arts, hand to hand combat, tactics or military background (beyond weapons development) Fury saw him at a disadvantage. In the suit, Tony was a valuable asset to the team. Even out of the suit, he could handle himself if he could gain access to any sort of hardware. But the potential for that to be denied him was large. What if he ended up captured and tortured? What if he was somewhere that technology was in short supply. He had some boxing lessons and was pretty well fit for a guy his age. But it didn’t change the facts.

Tony was the least skilled in hand to hand of all of them.

Nat had offered, but her style didn’t match his. She was subterfuge and quick take downs. He just didn’t have the dexterity and stealth to match her ability. Clint could do hand to hand, but he preferred to keep his distance and be the long range type of guy. Steve…well. Okay Steve would probably have been a good teacher, but Tony wasn’t sure he could handle being taught by someone who was technically 70 years his senior and still used terms like “Atta boy Starkie.”

Bruce had even less skill than he did outside of Hulk form.

And Tony was NOT taking lessons from the Hulk.

So that left Thor, who was all too happy to offer four weeks of what could only be entitled Asgardian Boot Camp.

It made the Spartans look like Sunday school.

The drive up here hadn’t been that bad. Tony had taken the opportunity to introduce the Asgardian to classic music, AC/DC, Led Zeppelin, Jimi Hendrix. Thor had taken a particular liking to Don’t Fear the Reaper and they must have spent a good hour singing it. Hell between the dinner stops and the karaoke they were having a good time.

But that all stopped the second they hit the campsite. They were somewhere in the Rocky Mountains, entirely off the trail. Tony was not a hiker. But he knew it had taken then into night to reach somewhere Thor found suitable. He couldn’t even hear the sounds of a highway. They set up their tents and Thor taught him how to make a fire (without calling down lightning) which hey was kind of useful. They ate a pretty decent dinner and Tony was feeling pretty good about everything as he managed to get to sleep in his bag.

Three hours before dawn, he knew he was in hell.

Thor woke him up with a roar that would have deafened an elephant. The smiling, singing blond he’d traveled with was gone. And no amount of sarcastic, charming Tony banter was bringing him back.

The day had started with a three hour hike around the craggy mountain side, Thor acting as though this were merely a ‘brisk morning jaunt’ to him. They arrived back at campsite where Tony found that their supplies of food were gone. Thor had cast them off the side of a cliff. “In Asgard, when we train the new recruits, they do not eat it unless they kill it themselves.” He barked sharply and instructed that Tony strip down to his skivvies.

That was met with no small amount of resistance, but aside from embarrassment, Tony figured out that it was more of these seemingly absurd Asgardain traditions. When new recruits joined the army, they spent their first year wearing barely more than a loincloth between themselves and the elements. Clothing was earned through rank, bringing them up till they were outfitted like a true warrior. So when Tony found himself wading into a river in pretty much just a pair of his briefs to catch their breakfast, he tried not to feel so abashed about it. Or about the shrinking. Thor seemed less concerned with his lack of apparel and more concerned that he hadn’t caught a fish already.

Thor seemed to feel that he was being fairly generous by sharing an equal portion of the fish (which he had caught thank you very much) with Tony. He tried to explain some of his methods while the mortal glared at him. For Asgardian’s, training was not just about weaponry and tactics. It was about strengthening ones resolve. Teaching one that survival in all situations is possible if you are strong enough. All of this, the roughness, the humility, the endurance, was for Tony’s benefit.

“And truly, if you were Asgardian, it would be much different. Why, my first year they were positively brutal on me! My training officer gave me the bones to eat off of and I was glad for that. I had to muck out the horse stables on my own and fetch and carry the weightiest loads. And all of it without complaint. I was the son of Odin after all. To be any less then the best, even as a recruit, would have been beneath me.”

As soon as breakfast (which hadn’t been done till lunch) was over, Tony had to be the one to set up a true Asgardian style encampment. None of these ‘flimsy plastic tents’. Strong poles had to be erected and strung with hemp rope and leather tents, covered with furs. Thor had packed this in his supplies up the mountain so Tony supposed he should at least be grateful for that. He yelled and railed at Tony for incompetence as he tried four times to set up the old style tent correctly and failed. But every time Tony found the temper to yell back at him, he was confronted with that friendly, entirely jovial style.

It kinda hit home to him that, as rough as this was going to be, Thor was honestly doing his best to help train his friend.

And it did make him want to try harder.

Once the tent was done, the latrine had to be dug. And a perimeter established. Not that they really had to be too worried about Earth animals, but it helped to be prepared. A new fire was built. Water had to be hauled up from the stream and purified for drinking. Then more water had to be hauled up for bathing. Apparently training was no excuse to be filthy.

“Why don’t we just bathe in the river?” Tony asked.

“Silence recruit!” Thor barked as Tony barreled the water. “One does not pollute their water supply! March! Faster! I have seen mugsloths move with more stamina!”

And that was just the misery of day one. Apparently, Asgard had 36 hour days with 12 hour nights, so when Tony was looking forward to the pile of furs that would be his bed, Thor had no intention of stopping. Once the encampment was set up, Thor had taken his hammer and cracked a boulder into rocks. He shoved a pack made of wood and rope onto Tony’s back and had him haul them from one side of the encampment to the other for hours at a shot, giving him no rest till dawn. Again, he seemed to think he was being gentle. “After all, you are a mortal. Must bare in mind your weaker frame.”

Tony was at least allowed to eat again and get plenty of water to drink before the pile of rocks, which he had just finished moving, now had to be moved back. “Oh come on! I’m all for training but this is pointless!”

“Recruit!” Thor snarled and sighed. “Anthony. You are my friend and comrade. I have promised to make you strong and so I shall. But if you argue with me again you will ensure the same for of discipline instilled in me during my training!”

“And that would be?” Tony said with crossed arms and a stubborn face.

“40 lashed on the post! Two days without bread or water! Sleeping out in the cold! Take your pick! But regardless you will move those rocks as instructed!”

Tony had stood with impressive resilience for a moment more before grabbing the sack, hauling it over his back, and starting again.

But not without flipping Thor off the second his back was turned.

It took most of the afternoon to finish hauling the boulder back across the encampment to _exactly_ where it had been the day before. Tony stomach started growling as he finished. He wondered if there was any fish left and remembered that if he wanted any, he would have to get it himself. Thor allowed it, though Tony was sure he was the god stifle a laugh when he fumbled the trout and ended up dunking himself in the river and gasping for air.

This time, Thor showed him how to take the scales off with a small pocket knife and wrap the fish in leaves so it could cook while they bathed. Apparently it was rude to turn up to a meal unclean and unkempt. Even in training.

Thor took some sort of spice from a small leather pouch in his pocket and put it in the fish, again giving Tony an equal portion. He nodded his thanks and took a bite, saving the lemony, peppercorn flavor. “What is that? Some sort of secret Asgardian herb.”

Thor looked at him. “Mrs. Dash.” And Tony almost choked.

The god spent the evening regaling the mortal with tales from Asgard. Adventures he had gone on with his friends and Sif. Tony had never been one for mythology, but then again that wasn’t what this was. It was more like campfire stories. And Thor had a way of telling them that sounded so vivid and in the moment it could be captivating.

“What happened to being rough on me like a good officer should be?” he couldn’t help but ask.

Thor smiled. “The days are for training and brutal perseverance. The nights are for revelry and rest. My officer would often tell me such stories while I polished his armor or repaired his cloth.”

“Forgive me for asking, but I find it hard to believe a prince of Asgard was sitting in a tent polishing armor.” Tony sounded doubtful.

“Ah but in the army there is no room for spoiled princelings. I would have been a disgrace to my entire family if I could not put aside but a little pride and learn well from the man who was, at the time, my superior.” Thor said smoothly. “Of course I was a stubborn sort. He had to have me flogged more than once. And it did not help that I often got myself into trouble by…err…being overtly flirtatious with the officers.”

Tony blanched. “You…uh…you flirted with the officers?”

“Oh yes. The Valkyrie contingent was visiting the encampment once. Such beautiful women Anthony. Round, strong, proud women. Just as likely to crack your skull you as bed you but oh how worth the effort!” he grinned a wide grin and saw the look of blinking shock on his friends face. “Oh…oh you thought I had meant…” Thor laughed in a wonderful way and Tony couldn’t help but join him.

“I’m sorry.” He coughed lightly and took a big drink of water. “I am so sorry man I thought…”

Thor licked his lips and said in a firm tone. “I did that as well.”

The air went silent.

Thor shifted in his seat. “I am told that you Midgardian’s often have troubling views regarding two of the same gender bedding one another. In Asgard, especially in the military, it is not so uncommon. Many have their first tumbling with a close friend from their childhood. As it was with me.”

Tony sat up straight. “Oh. Okay. I mean I don’t have a problem with it. Like not at all it’s fine I just didn’t think of you as…”

The god smiled indulgently. “I prefer women, on the whole. But it was not an unpleasant experience. It is accepted as a part of one’s military training. An older man, more experienced, more patient. A younger recruit, taking the lessons to heart. The experience is…somewhat humbling.”

“Yeah I’ll bet.” Tony said and rubbed his neck awkwardly.

Thor shrugged it off. “Best get to bed. We have a fifty mile drill tomorrow, not to mention the latrines will need to be emptied…”

Tony groaned.

***

He had woken up with the distinct feeling like death warmed over. He was going to bed feeling like cold, miserable, hateful death zombie run over.

And Thor would absolutely NOT let him sleep until they bathed.

“You will feel better for it.” Thor promised, lifting the barrel to a tree branch and pulling out the scrubbers. The two of them stripped down and began scrubbing the sweat and filth off from the day. “Not to mention you will not stink up the tent so badly.” He teased.

Tony sighed as the warm water hit him. They had left the bathing water close to the camp fire so it would be heated when they returned. It did feel a little bit better just to be getting clean again. Dredging out the latrine had been quite possibly the most distasteful thing he had ever experienced. The loofa was rough and just pulled all the nastiness from the day off of him.

Tony glanced over his shoulder at the blond god. The dusk light was cast across them both, but on Thor’s golden skin is was a beautiful pallet of colors. Unbidden he thought of the story Thor had told him last night.

He was not an insecure man by any extent. Okay there was some stuff he hadn’t done since college but Tony would be lying if he said he’d never thought about it.

Thor’s muscular body rippled as he flung his long hair over his back, scrubbing it out thoroughly. The water ran down his back in glistening waves. He was stunning. There just wasn’t any other way to put it.

The second Thor started to turn, Tony jerked his head back around to the mountain, pretending to look at the clouds in the distance. He thought he heard a chuckle, but it passed from his mind as a cold breeze picked up. Thor turned his head up and humphed. “It will snow tonight.” He said with a sureness. “We’d best keep the tent warm.”

Thor and Tony each had their own straw stuffed pallets. It was another of the small accommodations Thor had made for the mortal. Asgardian recruits slept outside regardless of weather. They were not the most comfortable things, but when you piled fur from unidentified alien creatures on them, they were warm and cozy if you situated yourself right. Thor shut the tent flap securely and kicked the pallets together as if it had little meaning.

Tony froze nervously. _Okay._ He thought to himself. _Keep it all in perspective._ Sure he was in the wilderness, half naked (okay like 95% naked) being trained by a ?bi-sexual? Asgardian and they were about to share beds. But these events were entirely unconnected. Thor was training him the only way he knew how. Asgardian style. The loincloth didn’t bother him that much, aside from the drafts. Thor was bi-sexual. That did not translate to sex-crazed. And they were going to share pallets because temperatures were dropping. No big.

Thor chuckled a little at Tony’s obvious distress. “Does this trouble you so greatly?” he asked.

“What? Nah! No. I mean come on. Just a couple of guys.” Tony scoffed and shrugged. _One of whom happens to be drop dead gorgeous and gives me thought I haven’t entertained since sophomore year at M.I.T._ He shrugged it off as soon as a fresh chill blew in and the hairs on the back of his legs stood on end. _Screw it, I’m getting under the furs._

The warmth improved his mood greatly, even when Thor settled in next to him. The god obviously didn’t feel a shred of awkwardness in the situation. And frankly, four days of sweating, labor intensive exhaustion did not make for a Tony conscious enough to care. He was awake just long enough to realize how truly drowsy he was before crashing.

The soft morning twittering of birds was in the air when he lazily opened his eyes to the pleasant realization of warmth embracing him. An arm was draped slackly draped over him and he could hear a deep ambient snore coming from his back. Apparently, Thor was a sleep cuddler. The man’s hard, broad body had pulled Tony close somewhere in the night and was doing a beautiful job of keeping him nice and toasty under the furs. Still too tired to overthink it, Tony drifted back off to sleep for a few precious minutes before Thor would wake him up for the next 36 hours of drilling.

***

The cold made everything worse. The shivering made every single muscle fatigued beyond comprehension. Thor’s solution to this was to run him harder and push him faster. He again made a small allowance and gave Tony a pair of boots. But it didn’t stop the mortal from shaking so hard he thought he might pass out.

So perhaps it should not have surprised him when he opened his groggy eyes and felt a deep warmth sliding over him.

“You should have said something, Anthony.” Thor chastised as he pushed. “I forget sometimes that your resilience does not match mine. Though in all faith, you have been doing impressively.”

Tony grunted back and tried to move, only to loll his head back and have no desire to even attempt movement. The last thing he remembered was the world going hazy through the snow as he heard a garbled voice call his name. Then the world had gone dark.

Strong, pressured hands slid over his body and Tony was aware that he felt slick. He turned his head enough to watch the blond thunder god dip his hand into a small, heated cauldron by the fire and drew steaming oil from it. It massaged it between his palms and applied it to Tony’s legs, rubbing it in. “This is _Opvarmningen_. An herbal oil from Asgard. We typically use it when we venture to the ice worlds of Jotunheim or the frigid plains of Nifleheim. It keeps the cold at bay and warms the bones.” he did his task with thurough movements, working the oil into the calves and hips as Tony grunted and groaned.

It felt glorius. The oil seeped into every pour of his body and he soaked it up like a sunbeam.

”You will need a day of rest, I think.”

”Nah. M’fine.” Tony tried and Thor chuffed.

”You do not need to impress me. You have already accomplished this!” He swore. And his hands moved effortlessly to the humans’ taunt and firm buttocks. Tony clenched and Thor rolled his eyes, striking him as if chastising the man for making his job more difficult. ”When you are limp and limber, I will return you to the furs. You will sleep till you are no longer run through. Then we shall speak.”

He did not stop using the oil until Tony was nearly asleep again. With arms that could weild the hammer of the gods, he lifted the mortal and laid him gently down on the furs, pulling Tony into his warm embrace without protest from him. It was a wonderful and yet entierly reduced sensation. Thor was so much larger than he was, so much stronger. And the instant he laid down Tony and embraced him, the human went from stubborn refusal to soporific and drained. He groaned easily and sunk back into darkness, letting himself sleep.

It was daylight when he next woke up, and he could hear the bustlings about the camp when he slowly sat up. He felt better. Still sore, but better. Thor came in a few minuets later with a plate of fish and berries and offered it to him, letting him take the whole portion.

”I should appologise to you my friend. That was most inconsiderate of me.”

Tony shurgged, his mouth full of fish. ”You wanted to train me. I didn’t come up here to wuss out on the first few tries.”

”You most certainly did not ’wuss out’. You were very impressive. But I think I may have pushed too hard. I doubt if even your Captian America could withstand a full Asgardian battle encampment.” Thor chuckled.

”Natasha could.”

Thor nodded. ”Your Lady Romanoff, I wager, would be an officer before the week was out.” They both smiled at the thought. ”I wish she could meet Sif. I think the two of them would get long famously. But I wish to speak to you, if you do feel up to it. I believe this is now cause for a change in our training regiment.”

”Like what?”

”For starters, I believe you will have to wear proper clothing. Your body is simply not accustomed to such drastic weather changes. And unless I am greatly mistaken, there is a storm coming in the near future. We will need to take some time to prepare for it.”

”Can we outlast a storm in a tent?” Tony questioned.

”I have been flying about. I saw an abandoned hunting shack a few miles hike from here. It should be fine to wait out the storm.”

”Hike? Can’t we just, ya know fly?”

Thor smirked and tsked him. ”We are still training, Anthony. A hike will invigorate you.”

 _So says you._ Tony thought sourly.

”But aside from clothing, I must appologise, but I am still unused to these short days of earth. We will run on a Midgardian schedual from now on. Dawn till dusk, you train, dusk till dawn, you rest.”

”Yeah that, that would be a huge help.” Tony said.

”I hope so, my friend. OH!” Thor fished something out of his pocket. ”I had put this away for reward when you had done exceptionlly well, but I think you have long since done that.”

”Coffee!” Tony exclaimed and felt like he could hug the package.

”We will have some when we reach the shack. If we leave now we can just make it before dusk. We will need to ensure the place is clen and fortified.” Thor stood. ”Are you ready?”

Tony nodded and took the pair of jeans and boots Thor gave him. ”Yeah I can make it.” he got dressed quickly, feeling greatly relieved to get real clothing back on. It had been a little intimidating being largly naked in front of... ”Hey Thor?”

”Yes Anthony.”

”Maybe I was having a fever dream or something but did we...” He paused and then plunged ahead. ”Did we sleep together?”

Thor was silent for a moment. ”Yes Anthony. We shared furs. But that is all we did, this I swear. I would not have molested you without due permission.”

”Oh, so all I have to do is ask?” Tony grinned and winked charmingly at the god. Thor blinked rapidly and then suddenly seemed to realize the human was joking. His laughter shook the tent. He clapped a hand on Tony’s shoulder and shook him.

”Wicked minded creature!” he chastised as they started packing up camp. It was snowing lightly and there was a plesant stillness to the mountian. Thor smiled and begn telling stories of his homeworld again, of the beautiful mountian tops and the quiet glenns. There was a nostalgic smile on his face as they slung the packs over their shoulders (Thor taking the weightier one) and headed off.

”Do you miss it?” Tony asked as the walked.

”I do, at times. It is not as if I may never return, but for now I think it is best to be parted. I need time to acclimate, as does father. But I think this is good for me. I should come to the mountians much more often.”

They arrived at the cabin just as Thor said. It wasn’t much. Just big enough for the two of them, a fireplace, and their packs. There was a small washroom but a test showed that the well had long since run dry. Thor insisted that they ensure the place was well prepared and went off hunting for a while as Tony did what he knew Thor would probably order him to do anyhow and collected and chopped wood to get a fire going. By the time the stars were in the sky the hulking god returned with a full deer and set about the task of gutting and skinning it.

Tony could not look directly at the deer. Sure he knew where the meat came from. But there was something intrinsiclly different about activly seeing it slaughtered. It made him a little sick to his stomach.

But he had to give Thor credit, the man went about using every part of the animal as best he could. He cleaned and wrapped the furs so it could be salvaged later. He packed the meat and dug a preservation pit for it, covering the meat with snow and ice so that it would keep. ”We may be here a week, snowed in.” he told Tony. ”Best to have food easily at hand.”

Tony nodded and helped him clean out the fireplace and get a nice crackling fire going. It cheered him immensly as Thor set up a roasting spit and began cooking a nice fat haunch of venison over the flames. He quickly forgot about his reservations to the actual blood work and enjoyed the meat.

The winds began to pick uo outside and the windows rattled. Tony groaned and stretched his shoulder, cracking his neck back and forth.

”You are strained again?” Thor asked and Tony nodded. ”Here.” he offered and took out the bottle of _Opvarmningen_. Tony hesitated only a seond before reminding himself that Thor was more honorable than that and submitting to the gods expertise.

He had only been semi conscious the last time the god had worked on him. He had missed out.

Thor’s warm hands burrowed into his shoulders and began pulling the strain from his muscles bit by bit. Tony couldn’t help it. He groaned out as the strain and pressure was rubbed away. ”Where did you learn to do this?” Tony asked conversationally.

”Another of the many skills I picked up. We used to form a circle to rub one another out.”

Tony burst out laughing, snorting so hard that Thor looked at him in concerned confusion. ”Nothing. It uh...” He explained and Thor blushed a little along his cheeks.

”That was not my intended meaning. Your Midgardian slang is so confusing. The vernacular is strange.”

”Well what would you call it? You know...” And he jerked his hand back and forth to indicate the gesture.

”There are some old euphamisims. But they are very impolite.” Thor grinned dispite himself. ”Sword polishing. Dancing with the serpent. All of them quite crude and inappropriate.”

Tony chuckled. ”A hundred thousand light years of seperation, and we both laugh like teenagers over a jerking off joke.”

Thor smiled. ”I like your company, Anthony. You remind me a great deal of Fandral. He always had a sort of speech and manner about him that was both lewd and charming. Women adored him.”

”Sounds like he and I would get along.”

Thor snorted into his cups. ”Odin preserve us! There would be not a virgin maid left in Asgard within a fortnight!”

”Asgard women like that huh?”

”Do not mistake us Anthony. Our women are ladies. They like to be wooed and sought after. That being said...” he winked roughishly. ”They like a hearty tumble and a pint of ale as much as any man. And won’t turn either down if it promises good sport.”

”I would have gotten in so much more trouble.” Tony admitted.

”I did my fair share of it in my youth.” Thor said as the wind picked up outside, rattling the windows. He nodded gruffly and began laying out the furs. ”Will you object to sharing furs with me again Anthony? I do not wish this to be an discomfort to you.”

Tony shrugged. ”We’ve been doing that for a couple of days now. No big. Besides, you’re a frigging furnace. And we should probably conserve firewood.” he indicated the fireplace that was burning low now. Thor nodded agreeably and took off his basic armor, going down to a pair of trousers and socks. Tony couldn’t help but gulp to see that broad, muscular chest as Thor patted the furs. _And I just got a flash of something debauched._ He took off everything but the long johns. _Well that helps._ Quite possibly the least sexy undergarment ever invented had to be a pair of greyish longjohns.

Still, sliding into the pile of furs and padded skins was perfection.

Thor’s breath on the back of his neck was a like a warm pulse as Tony adjusted himself to get more comfortable. There was no denying just how small he felt when compared to the big god. The man could crush him effortlessly!

_Okay that should so not be sexy._

_Okay I should NOT be relating Thor and sex!_

It was hard not to though. Darkness crawled over the cabin and brought everything to stand still, the snow fall giving the night a breathy silence. He couldn’t help but shift side to side awkwardly as the night grew on.

In the dim firelight he could see Thor’s shaodw behind him move.

”Anthony, if you are uncomfortable, I can move.”

Tony realized just how much he had been fidgeting. ”Er...sorry. Just getting settled.”

”Shall I help you settle, Tony?”

An arm, broad and strong and tight, settled very cautiously around his midsection, pulling Tony to press his back against Thor’s chest. The god shifted his position a little bit, bringing up his legs behind Tony’s so that they crooked together.

He went stock still as when Thor’s cheek caressed along the back of his neck, the god breathing in his scent. A sort of drowsy haze seeped into his skin as Thor’s hand touched his stomach passivly, eliciting a slightly embaressing response.

”Anthony...” Thor spoke softly. ”This is not the military.” he reminded him in careful tones. ”I will do nothing if you do not share the same desires.” his firm, powerful fingers reached up to Tony’s chest, splaying out with an entreating, but not forcing touch.

Tony’s voice caught in his throat. ”I...” he licked his lips. He could feel his muscles tightening responsivly, his flesh caving to the larger man’s touch. ”Thor I don’t...”

Immediatly the hands withdrew, not resentful but cautious. ”Forgive me. I misinterprited...”

”Err...no.” Tony admitted candidly. ”No you didn’t.” he closed his eyes and slowly reached behind himself, taking hold of Thor’s hand.

Thor gave a deep chuckle. ”Do you wish this then, Anthony?” he asked directly, arms sliping back around Tony with ease.

Tony swallowed, hard. ”Y-yeah.” he nudged his hips back. He had never been the sort of guy who passed up on a good lay. And as he felt the sheer size of what was starting to bulge in Thor’s trousers, he was fairly confident he didn’t want to pass up this one either.

_Slightly terrified but still not passing it up._

Thor gave a deep groan in his ear, nuzzling the back of Anthony’s neck as his hands moved Tony’s pants off of his hips. ”I will confess...” he started.as his palm gripped Tony’s ass cheek with a possessive air. ”I have entertained this thought many times, Anthony. You are a good friend, and a fine warrior.” he ran his fingers down the buttocks, liberally touching them.

”I’d be lying if I said the thought never crossed my mind.” Tony breathed out and trembled a little as Thor’s hand found it’s way under his shirt. The god seemed intent on touching him everywhere. His hands travled in perfect unison down the engineers body, stroking every peice of him he could grip.

”But I did not offer to teach you merely for the sake of time alone with you.” He promised, as though worried Tony might think that. ”If you spoke no, if you did not wish this, I would not force the issue.”

Tony couldn’t help but laugh. The idea of Thor forcing anyone was just so...unbelievable! He nudged his way back into the hands, giving silent permission for so much. ”Do you hear me saying no?”

Thor groaned aloud as Tony’s naked cheeks rubbed him, encouraging the erection between his thighs. ”That I do not.” he grunted out in a masculine tone and Tony gasped in shock to feel the long johns rip as they were torn from him. It was as exciting as it was frightening, and for a moment he shivered. Thor kissed his throat, fondling Tony’s body as though it were a treasure for him alone. It was like watching a bear with a honeycomb, all seized and devoured with obvious enjoyment.

His hand dipped low to Tony’s pelvis and stroked the pubic hairs, winding them around his finger tips. ”A good man.” he muttered in a playful tone. ”A good strong man.” he grazed his teeth along Tony’s shoulders, tasting him hungrily.

”T-thank you.” Tony wasn’t sure what else to say. There was something so primal about this. Thor’s entire attitude exhuded, not just sex, but fertility. An almost ancient musk of heat and raw energy that Tony couldn’t help but breath in deeply. He had fine, silky hairs along his thighs, tickling down Tony’s buttocks. It was intoxicating.

Thor’s hands gripped his inner thighs and split them easily, hauling Tony’s leg up to open his cheeks wider. He undid his own trousers easily, weilding his cock with precision to slide up and down between the ripe round globes of Tony’s ass.

 _Is he going to...? Oh. Oh crap..._ ”Lube.” Tony whispered in the darkness. ”Something...lube.”

Thor made a gutteral noise and nodded. ”Yes. Forgive me. I am overeager.” he turned towards their packs, drawing out something from a glass tincture jar. ”Here...relax.” he instructed and Tony made a pitched noise in the back of his throat as the oil slicked around Thor’s fingers began to slide into him.

A deep, soothing warmth spread over his asshole and he realized that the god was using the _Opvarmningen_ oil.

 _1001 uses_. Tony chuckled and gasped when the finger probed into him, the wetness easing the entry. The glowing heat of the oil was perfect, soothing the contracting ring. Thor was clearly hot for this. His hips were jutting forward, letting the wet liqued slid down over his cock. A second finger probed in and the god grunted heavily, his jaw clenched in controlled need.

”Thor...do it.” Tony said before he could lose his courage.

Thor halted. ”Are you certain? I have barely prepared you. I do not mean to boast but I am not a minimal size.”

Tony groaned irritiblly. ”I’m not some shy virgin. I can take it.” He pressed back, trying to nudge the fat dick up against his hole. ”Thor...come on.”

The blond deity nodded and held open the motal’s thighs. ”Relax.” he warned and gave a commanding thrust.

Tony’s jaw dropped and he twitched. _Oh! Oh! Oky! Oh. Oh should thought that through!_ He let out a staggering noise from his throat, the tight squeeze of his ass around that impalement had not been entierly expect. _Just outta practice. Just...oh shit fuck shit shit shit!_ He choked out a strangled moan and began panting.

Thor chuckled with a little bit of wry mischief in him. ”I did warn you.” he chided. ”And now that I am in, dear Anthony, I hve no intention of drawing out again till I am finished.” He heard a gulp from the mortal as he took hold of those hips and pushed, ensuring that Tony felt the wonderful stretch of his body accomidating something so big. He was being much more careful then he let on. The oil was warm and had a plesant numbing effect after a while. With every stroke he pushed in deeper, letting Anthony learn to open to him.

Tony gripped the furs and trembled against it. It felt so raw and tender inside. He’d never taken something so indominabally large before. The god rubbed his hips generously, slowing his push inside. Tony looked back into the most magnificent blue eyes he had ever seen. ”Is it...” he swallowed and tried again. ”Is it all the way...?”

Thor grinned with no small amount of pride. ”It is not.” he pressed up and Tony howled out in sweet agony. ”You feel good around me, Anthony.” he promised and begn to thrust with more determination. ”I hope you find yourself well prepared.” his voice turned growling and he slid the naked dick in and out, each arching motion of it making Tony shudder at the penatration.

It was a blissful ache. A perfect motion that drug through him and seemed to press the pleasure deeper in. Tony was lost as wave after wave of slow, determined length pulled his body into lust. Thor was so different. He didn’t just jam his cock in. No. He _held_ Tony. Almsot as if cradeling him to keep him protected as he took him. Was he afraid he would hurt the mortal if he went full speed ahead? Tony didn’t know how, but through the haze of desire in him he could tell Thor was holding back.

It was both sweet and insulting.

Thor turned Tony’s face towards him and captured the man’s lips in a devoted kiss, sliding his tongue in to coddle Tony’s. It just made it worse! Tony sank back into it, losing himself to the fact that he was a helpless creature in the gods arms. And that Thor was doing everything he could to make this a good experience.

His own cock bobbed between his thighs, heavy and weeping precum. Thor had not done more than give it an absnet stroke, but it hardly mattered. Tony was pretty sure he was going to cum without even being touched there.

And as Thor angled himself and began to fuck him with quick, jarring motions, Tony knew it for certain. Every single penetration hit his prostate squarly on the head. And if Thor couldn’t tell before, Tony’s longing calls of need were going to keep him well informed.

 _So good! Sooooo good!_ He could barely remember to blink in the middle of it.

Thor sped up, his face buried in Tony’s neck as he fucked him out. It was beautiful. Throbbing and sore and opening parts of him he did not know could be opened that far. But still beautiful. He wriggled in Thor’s arms. Anything else was hopeless.

Thor grunted heavily, giving hard thrusts that resulted in a moist sound echoing in the room. ”Yes! Anthony! Yes!” he snarled in Tony’s ear, scraping his teeth down the ide of the man’s neck. Tony gave a high warble, his body almost at it’s limit. Suddenly Thor lunged in, filling Tony’s to the hilt. He’d never felt so exposed as when the hot stream of jizz burst into him and Thor gave a very satisfied grunt.

But he didn’t pull out. He nuzzled his partners neck softly, kissing him with tenderness as if to make up for letting himself get so carried away. Tony panted weakly, but nudged his hips up, trying to unimpale himself. ”Nay.” Thor warned and his fingers slid down the perfectly defined pelvis. ”Let me.” He gave another thrust, ensuring Tony could feel just how well stuffed he was. Thor took hold of the mortal’s cock and stroked it with long, patient motions.

Tony moaned out. ”Yeah...yes! Thor!” he whimpered and settled back into ot dispite his thighs complaining. He was still riding the high of his prostate being slowly drug across the length of Thor. It was going to hurt like fuck the second the god withdrew. But he was determined to hold onto it as long as possible. Thor gve him a bracing hold, ensuring Tony had to worry for nothing but letting himself cum. His lips pressed on the mortal’s again, their tongues sliding between their teeth to increase the intimacy.

Tony felt his thighs clenching, his body full of tension and pressure. ”Gonna cum.” he groaned out. ”Oh fuck...fuck Thor!” The god seemed to take this as a cue and began pummling him again, his fat dick still semi hard within Tony. Thor’s hands were warm and quite competant, squeezing just enough for it to feel as though Tony were being milked till he released. The cum spurted out of him forcefully and Thor gave a satisfied noise, kissing the back of Tony’s neck and continuing his attention as Tony jerked and spasmed, letting the pleasure course through him.

They were both sweating in the furs, making whatever body part had gotten uncovered much colder by comparison. The two men lay there in the after glow for a moment, Tony compleatly wrung out, Thor reaching for Anthony’s hips as though he meant to go again. _Oh shit. Shit I can’t..._ Tony’s mind went blank as the god began to thrust again, filling him up and bringing him down in rough contact with those perfect thighs. ”Thor!” he hollared out, pleading for sympathy. ”Thor...I...I can’t. Too sore.”

The god gave a strained noise and nodded, slwly withdrawing. ”Forgive me.” he moaned out as his cock popped free. ”I forget sometimes, human limitation.” He caught the pouting look on Tony’s face and gave a warm chuckle. ”Do not thing it an insult. That was most pleasing.” he took a cloth from their pack and wetted it, hanging it on the rack by the fire so it would warm. He slid the damp heat across Tony’s ass, cleaning his cum from the sore hole before wiping himself off.

”Not so bad yourself Point Break.” Tony managed and made the mistake of trying to move. He realized quickly what a bad idea it had been and settled where he was.

Thor grinned. ”Bit sore, my friend?” Thor wraped arms around him and adjusted them to their usual sleeping position. ”Best get some sleep Anthony. We have a hike to attend tomorrow.”

Tony blanched. ”Wait, seriously? After that we’re...”

”You are being trained as the Asgardian train, Anthony.” Thor reminded him, a little note of humor in his voice. ”Unless the blizzard has us hold in, we shall not halt in your training regardless of any...aching.” He gave a fond pat the the human’ backside. ”But, I shall make an amendment to this.” he leaned in close, his tongue sliding against Tony’s ear. ”We need not halt our nightly activities, if you are still ammicable.”

Tony groaned, but couldn’t help smiling a litle. ”I’m game if you are.”


	15. A Cure For Boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I had a need for a specific kink and one iswyn was kind enough to provide. http://iswyn.tumblr.com/post/88578320296/let-this-be-a-lesson-to-you-tony and I was so inspired I wrote my own! 
> 
> Loki takes Tony to Asgard and makes the poor choice to show him the local taverns. A bored Tony makes for a troublesome companion.
> 
> TAGS  
> -DomLoki  
> -SubTony  
> -Tentacles  
> -DubCon  
> -Tony's mouth overloads his ass  
> -Loki is stronger than Tony  
> -Drunk  
> -Life in Asgard  
> -Porn Collection  
> -Blowjobs  
> -Deep throat  
> -Drooling  
> -Jerking off  
> -One Too Many Hentais Later  
> -Human bodies don't work that way but fuck it  
> -Breath play

"Tony." Loki put a hand to his temples, massaging away the headache.

"Yeah! Well your mother was a bilge snip and your father was a troll!"

"Tony!"

"Say that to my face! You limp noodle!"

"TONY!"

"He started it!"

"I’m finishing it!" the god gripped his lover about the waist, tossing him over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes and hoping Tony wasn’t going to regurgitate on his cloak.

"I’ll finish him!" Tony growled out, dropped his pint of ale and groaning. "Oh fuck I’m woozy."

"You drank six pints of Asgardian ale, two of lager and a third of mead! You should have been passed out two hours ago!" Loki shouted at him above the roar of laughter in the tavern. Taking Tony to the more civilian quarter of his homeworld had obviously been a bad idea. But he understood just how bored the mortal was trapped in the palace with him.

Maybe it was just the tavern that had been a bad idea.

"Let him go Loki!" Roared Volstagg over the din. "I would like to see how this mortal fares against a little bar brawl!" He laughed with good humor, obviously deep in his cups and in the mood for a fight. it wasn’t anything personal really. Hell a tavern fight was just how you ended the night here.

But Tony wouldn’t stand a chance.

"I’ll mortal you! You giant gingersnap!" Tony roared back and another round of laughter echoed about the bar.

Fandral chuckled. “You’d best get a reign on your sweet mortal pet, Loki! He’ll get himself into trouble.”

Loki nodded and dragged Tony up the stairs to the taverns second floor, the mortal struggling the entire way. “Settle down. Settle!” he popped him hard across the backside, Tony yelping out and gripping the back of Loki’s cloak.

"Lokes!" he snapped and grunted as he was thrown against the bed, the feather mattress arching up around him to hamper his movements. 

"I’m getting exhausted with this, Anthony." Loki said with infinite patience. "I know you’re having some trouble adjusting to life here but…"

"Adjusting?" Tony snarled back, fumbling to sit up. "What adjusting? I don’t have my suits, my workshop, my lab. It’s just going to fancy dinner parties and getting touted around as your good little pet." he crossed his arms.

"Tony it isn’t like that." Loki swore, trying to settle him out. "You are respect, even given accolades! Everyone knows you as the Iron Warrior of Midgard."

"Which means nothing here." Tony pouted, which made him look all the more adorable. "Loki…I’m bored. There isn’t a thing for me to do here…"

"Except start fights." Loki frowned. "And get drunk. I told you, Asgardian alcohol is strong stuff. I’m surprised you’re not sick to your stomach."

"Hello. Functioning alcoholic here." Tony reminded him. "I’m done with this. I’m going back to the palace."

"The hell you are. I’m not letting you out to vomit on the streets and embarrass me further." Loki coiled his magic out, tossing his mortal back to the bed and holding him down with thick green tendrils of power.

"Hey! Loki!" Tony struggled as the tentacles tightened their grip, holding him down to the bed. "Come on! This is starting to feel like a bad hentai!"

"Hentai?" Loki searched his memory. "Ah yes! Those tacky little videos with all the slimy demon limbs violating beautiful young woman." The god grinned suddenly and locked the door behind him. "Hmm. Sounds like potential to me."

"D-don’t you dare." Tony threatened and squirmed as he felt one of the limbs become more defined. he watched as it became veined and thick, sliding down over his chest. "Lokes…" he gasped out and the tentacles moved in cooperation with one another. They yanked his arms behind his back, curling about his wrists to hold him there as another two shot down to his thighs, pulling them open.

"Hush now." Loki instructed, taking hold of a chair and dragging it across the wooden floor to the bed. "You want something to keep you from being bored? Fair enough. This should do the trick quite nicely. Don’t you agree?"

"You sick…helmmmugh!" Tony started to shout for help as a moist, thick tendril slid into his tongue, occupying his mouth forcibly. "Uuguck!" he tried to call out past it, but the tentacle was brooking no resistance. It shoved it’s way down, tickling his uvula as it began to plunge in and out, making him salivate meekly.

"There we are." Loki said with a lick of his lips and touched the bulging half erection that was making itself known between Tony’s thighs. "Tell the truth, Tony. You’ve always wanted this, at least a little. You’d always get so hard when I’d suck you off as we watched one of those videos." Loki hummed, undoing the button and sliding down the zipper.  "Silly me. I always thought you were imagining me as the victim."

His cock bobbed out as Tony blushed red, his throat starting to fill up with the massive feeler. It had a strange taste to it, the limb producing it’s own lubricant through invisible pores. It slickened up his mouth and throat, swelling up so that he had no choice but to drool helplessly around it. The wet trail of it was quickly dripping from his opened mouth.

"Messy boy." Loki chided and took Tony’s dick into his lips, bringing it from half mast to full. His long eyelashes fluttered as he hummed pleasantly, using his hand to coax Tony into full erection. "That’s it. There’s a good love." he said in soft, encouraging tones. "We’ll just fuck that trouble making attitude right out of you, shall we?"

 _Oh I’m the troublemaker? Me!_ Tony wanted to shout and then gasped for air as the probe in his mouth slid out, giving him just enough room to breath before another one of those sliding limbs took hold of his neck. He bit down on his lower lip, seeing the tip of the tentacle wriggle around his mouth, trying to gain access again.

"Come on, Tony. Let it in. You’ll feel better when you’ve cum a few times. Not to mention a bit less drunk." Loki opened his mouth and dove his own head down, swallowing Tony up to the balls and grasping the heft of his sac tightly.

"AAAAHGH!" Tony’s mouth flew opened in a delighted wail of pleasure. The tentacle took initiative and dove forward without pause. The mortal’s eyes flew wide open as it conquered his throat.

"What a pretty sight that is." Loki hummed, reaching up his fingers to caress the bulge in Tony’s neck as the limb throat fucked him with long, hard strokes. He could heard the rich gagging noises as his engineering master took it and the sorcerer pulled back, loving the sight of this. "Oh Tony. My Tony! When I get you back to the palace I’m going to let you wreck me so fucking hard!" he promised in a delighted tone. Loki extended his fingers, more of the slithering tentacles coiling up over the mortal’s beautiful body.

"UmmmghumpH! Peeeaas!" Tony choked and felt them tickle over him. He was begging, but as the tentacle invading his mouth withdrew, he arched his body into the wealth of sensation. The tendrils gripped his thighs, yanking them hard open as several the width of fingers pulsed towards his tight hole. A wet pulsing, not unlike a tongue slid over his ass and Tony cried out hoarsely, tossing his head back and wriggling into it.

"Do you like it, Tony?" Loki asked, just an edge of nervousness in his voice. Had he pushed too far with his combative little mortal?

Tony heard the question in his voice and managed a chuckle as three little tentacles slipped into his ass, exploring it cleverly. “Well…sure not bored now.” he promised and grinned.

Loki reached forward and stroked his hair. “Glad to hear it.” he clenched his fist and the probing feelers inside the mortal became fat and swollen, each one making moist sounds of constricting friction within him. Tony’s hazel brown eyes rolled back into his head and he let out a groan of pleasure, his hole being forcefully opened.

"Gods you are such a deviant little fuck!" Tony cried and the tentacles picked up speed, fucking him out voraciously.

"You love it." Loki chided.

"I love you!" Tony gasped and saw Loki’s green eyes warm at the sight of him. "More!" he pleaded and lost focus as the tentacles seemed to merge, becoming one invading phallus entering his body deeper and deeper.

Loki reached between his own thighs, pulling out his cock and stroking it in time with the thrusting piston of the tentacle. “As you wish.” he said in a smooth tone and extended his fingers.

Into his throat the thick, veined limb plunged and Tony gargled around it, his body a plaything for the tendrils. More of them constricted around his cock, slipping up and down the rigid shaft as he tried to focus on Loki’s smiling face.

 _Fuck! Do this! Do this to me!_ Tony let his mind evaporate into the bliss of such a possessive sensation being fed. The tentacles fucked him out in perfect unison, leaving him either empty or full in perfect, fluid strokes. They were so deep he sound feel his stomach lurching at the sensation. He tried to breath through his nose, letting Loki enjoy being in utter control of the mortal who adored him.

A seizing sort of cramp gripped his stomach and Tony curled into himself. The tentacle forcing his ass open was going into him. he could do nothing but watch as inch after inch demanded it’s way inside until…

 _I let him watch WAY to many of those videos!_ Tony screamed, not sure if this was pleasure or pain when he saw his stomach distend with the cock curling up inside it like a snake. It slid back out and Tony whined out pathetically, watching as the shape of the fat cock owned his body once more.

"Fuck! Anthony!" Loki tossed his head back, his hand jerking his dick with fast paced hunger, obviously loving the sight of this. "Anthony…" the god hissed and the tentacles picked up speed.

Tony’s eyes rolled back into his head and he wriggled, trying to get used to what was happening. His was so wet! Top to bottom the tentacles had secreted lubricant all over him, ensuring their entry would be near frictionless. Loki grit his teeth and that look of maniacal power came over him. The limbs reacted to his wishes and Tony started sobbing as the things within him grew.

He was nothing but a mortal toy of sound and sensation now.

The constrictions on his cock became hot suction and Tony’s awareness was strictly located in his throat, asshole and dick. His shaft was being so well handled as Loki whimpered out his thrilled enjoyment. He could see glistening precum at the tip of the god’s dick. It only made him willing to take more for Loki’s entertainment.

The cocks were constructs of Loki’s magic. They had no cum or semen to drip into his body. So Tony could only hope that this sweet torment would slow once his lover came. The cock in his lips would exit whenever it felt him starting to loose breath. But then only long enough for his chest to rise and fall steadily before taking possession again. He was starting to feel dizzy from it.

Loki arched and came, the solid nature of the tentacles wavering just a moment as Tony found a few precious seconds of relief before his trickster gasped in relief. “Oh my Tony.” he whispered out, scooping up his cum on his finger and licking it up as he refocused his magic.

The tentacle slid from Tony’s mouth and the mortal found air, still unable to keep the wet lubrication and his saliva from dripping out. “L-loki. Please.” he begged.

Loki smiled sheepishly. “Sorry. Got a bit carried away.” he offered and the tentacles inside of him shrunk a bit, refocusing to find his prostate and manipulate it expertly. Tony cried, the swarming, utter debasement of his frame echoing through out his body. It was warmth and bliss and vacant delight, and Loki was the puppet-master controlling every little pulse inside of him.

"Yes yes yes yes yes YES YES YES! FUCK!" Tony screeched, throwing himself into it. "Loki!" he warbled as cum shot from the tip of his dick. He lost muscle tension and the tentacles lowered him to the bed gently, Loki scooping the mortal into his arms.

"From now on, whenever you get bored. you just let me know. " The god promised. "I’m sure I can come up with some form of entertainment." But the words were lost on Tony, who curled himself up into the his beloveds arms and promptly fell asleep. "My Tony." Loki smiled richly. "My sweet, beloved Tony."


	16. Lazy Morning Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I got this awesome prompt from lotolle on tumblr. Tony and Thor having lazy morning sex. 
> 
> Go see de artwork she inspired me with http://hamibelle.tumblr.com/post/90765377833/its-all-geekinglikeabosss-fault
> 
> TAGS  
> -TopThor  
> -BottomTony  
> -Sleepy sex  
> -Necking  
> -Thor is a stud  
> -Handjob  
> -Dirty Talk  
> -Asgardian lingo  
> -Licking

A twitching, tickling sensation crawled up over his thighs. Tony swatted at it absently in the haze of morning. It halted for a moment, the pressed forward, drawing up from the knees to his pelvis. “Mmmugph.” A chuckle met his grumpy exclamation and a warm, owning mouth began to caress down his neck, eliciting a more than favorable reaction. Two arms, stronger than mountains, arms that own lighting surrounded his body, pulling him back to a perfect chest.

Tony’s eyes fluttered open as a firm, persuasive hand reached down and toyed with his cock, giving the half hard member long strokes. “Oh fuck.” He licked his dry lips, smacking away the taste of morning in them and began stretching. “Fuck…”

“You like this then?”

Tony breathed deep and nodded sleepily, rolling his against the warmth of the pillow as blood flowed to his pelvis. He was putty in the gods arms anyhow. Still catching up from last night made it twice as magnificent.

And Thor was not one to let him down.

The god of thunder reached up to tickled around the sensitive areola. His fingers were sure and steady, teasing lightly around the center of the bud before pressing down, eliciting a beautiful groan from Tony. He growled deep in his throat, taking the nipple between two fingers and tugging lightly on it.

Tony couldn’t help a short chortle. “You know I was trying to sleep.”

Thor made a rough noise. “Then sleep. I shall not disturb you.” But he did not stop his teasing motions. His hand squeezed Tony’s cock easily and dipped down to the testicles, fondling them happily.

“Somehow I’m sure your dick sliding in is going to keep me awake.”

“Then perhaps I should stretch you wider, so it does not ache so badly.”

Tony arched and groaned as he felt a hard, thick cock press up against the crevasse of his ass. There was always that little spurt of trepidation. The realization of what ‘fertility god’ really meant combined with the very sincere desire to have himself split like meat on a roaster.  

But Thor would never be so careless. And right now he was more interested in working Tony over. Enjoying the lazy morning after closeness. Tony was starting to pulse in the god’s hand, his hips rolling back and forth to help provoke stimulation. Thor’s hands knew how to apply pressure with beautiful flair. The way the man squeezed and released, enticing Tony as though he could milk the man dry in a few short pumps. He squeezed again and the mortal whined in a high tone, giving himself more and more to the wicked teasing.

Tony loved it like this. Thor was so patient with him. He never would have expected the big lug to be such a considerate, caring lover. But the man lingered more over Tony’s pleasure then he did his own. He indulged him, giving into any little request or desire that seemed to arouse the mortal.

Well…except one.

It had something to do with Asgardian perceptions of masculinity. Thor had explained it to him once, but Tony had been in the middle of sucking his dick so… But if getting the best fucking of his life was the trade off, Tony could live without being on top.

There was something about the way Thor fucked. He didn’t just pound in or take. He seemed to consume with his entire being. The moment his hands dover under clothing, the moment skin touched skin, you were overpowered by him. And you wanted to be. It wasn’t force or demand. And yet it was forceful and demanding. His warmth flooded your senses and you felt so dear and important that in that moment, you were enveloped by his desire for you.

Tony had done some recreation things in his life. But if he could bottle whatever the fuck it was Thor had, he could have bought the world.

He was fully stiffened, his cock starting to strain hungrily for release. Tony tried to jut his hips out for more but Thor grabbed hold of him and moaned out a no, but sped his hand up, squeezing a little harder to increase the friction. He patted the dick fondly and hoisted Tony’s knee, bringing it up to open the man’s round ass further. “Lubricant.” He demanded in a low tone.

Tony reached over for the side table, panting more than he realized. He squeezed the bottle generously, slicking up two fingers and running them down between his thighs. Thor grunted in his ear and grit his teeth eagerly as Tony found his cock and began to stroke up and down. “That’s it.” Tony strained, guiding it to his hole like a lance. He teased.

Thor chuckled darkly. “You enjoy the ache.” He surmised and pressed hard, Tony arching up and dropping the bottle with a clatter to the floor.

“Has its charm!” Tony gasp and buried his face in the crook of his arm. He gave a deep, guttural exhale, feeling the dick push past his tender prostate, dragging all the tension into his body. There was no way to describe the stretching feeling. Thor’s cock was an unyielding force, and the moment it pushed, Tony’s body gave. Thor rubbed his hands over the dark hairs on the mortal’s legs, stroking them fondly to help soothe the entry. Inch by inch he felt his tunnel move, the wet squelching sounds echoing out to cover his own heavy moaning.

Thor did not stop until Tony could feel the heavy balls resting against the ring of his asshole. He reached down and strained, knowing full well just how much was loaded into him. And Thor was right. He loved the ache of knowing he’d been made to fit all of it. He squeezed Thor’s sac firmly, enjoying the way the blond god tossed his head back and gave a ravenous groan of pleasure. He couldn’t help a grin. “There ya go.” He encouraged as Thor gave a shattering thrust up. “Come on, empty that cock.”

Thor shook his head and laughed richly. “Such a lewd thing you are!” He slid out, giving Tony that horrible sensation of emptiness before ramming back in and making Tony’s howl catch in his throat. “I do not mean to be quick, Anthony.” He held onto the warm, supple thighs of his lover as Tony tried to wriggle himself into a comfortable position. “Your ass is tight and lush. And I mean to fuck you well into the day.”

Thor gripped the sheets and whimpered, biting his lower lip as the god began to make good on his word. The ring of his hole was alive with nerve endings, and each one of them responded to Thor’s aggravation.

Thor began to mouth his neck again, still grinding his hips against Tony’s. “If we were in Asgard, you would be well honored Anthony. A warrior like you. A fine man of wealth and property.” Thor gave a brutal jerk into him and Tony shuddered with an accompanying wail, his body quickly losing control in favor of pleasure. “A noble man. Even father would not forbid you becoming my _Hædret Elsker_.”

Tony had heard the word before. And as flattering as it was to hear from Thor, he had no intention of spending the rest of his life as Thor’s, to put it bluntly, offical fuck buddy.

Course technically that’s what they were doing now.

But this was more like becoming Anthony Stark, Offical Fuck Buddy to the Royal Heir of the Throne of Asgard. And from Tony’s understanding, a prince like Thor was entitled to several.

That was a little much to take in.

Thor gave another racking push and Tony’s mind went blank. He turned his face to the pillows, biting down hard as Thor nuzzled up against him. He didn’t press for an answer. And Tony didn’t offer one.

At the moment, he could chock it up to pillow talk.

Tony called out as Thor buried in deep, the tension of their bodies writhing in bliss was absolute. Tony could feel his dick bobbing up and down ebtween his thighs, leaking precum as Thor jacked him off. He wanted to cum so bad. He needed to. His mind went into that special place where everything is light and sound and imagry. His thighs tensed and he hollared out something that made Thor grab him and slam home. His body was warmth and light and nothing else.

His jizz spurted out in an arching stream, splattering his stomach in the most undignified way. But he wasn’t concerned about it. He didn’t give a shit about anything beyond Thor pounding inside of him without pause.

There is a glorious moment after orgasm where everything is so tender and receptive that all any pressing or sensation becomes muh more intense. And as Tony’s body began to drop from the natural high, Thor was still not finished.

And Tony screamed out in blind ecstacy.

”Thor! Thor fuck! Fuck shit fuck!” He let out some sound, some noise that wasn’t human and melted into the god. He squeezed down and let his body be pressed intoswet little mewlings coming from his throat as Thor took his own pleasure feircly. Tony wrapped his hand in Thor’s clutching his thightly, letting his asshole get pounded into and riding this sweet bliss till he could hardly take it.

Thor did not dissapoint. He slid his cock nearly all the way out, letting Tony catch his breath before slowly, lovingly pushing it in once more. He did this again and again, perhaps enjoying watching Tony writhe in his arms. He pulled oout for a moment, his fingers tracing the opened rim and humming in the back of his throat as he felt the sphincter tighten slowly around his fingers, gaining purchase again. Tony panted softly, trying to find his sanity again as Thor slowly fingered him, teasing the over sensitive inside.

The god slid him over on his back, their lips connecting and parting, tongue gliding gently over one another as Thor wrangled his thighs open once more. ”Anthony.” he whispered into Thor’s mouth, his tongue flicking over the man’s lips as he devoured him. His weight pressed Tony down to the bed and he pushed his cock to the hole again.

Tony’s arms wrapped around the broad, perfect shoulders, his back arching up in supplication as he took it again. Every thrust pumped him harder into the mattress and Tony wailed eagerly. Everything was opened. And By the clenching of his jaw it didn’t look like Thor was going to slow down any time soon. He needn’t have worried. Even when he couldn’t move any more, Thor would support him. ”Thor...fuck.” he groaned out as it hit the limit within him and became a little more pain than pleasure. ”Cum.” he pleaded softly, licking the god ear.

Thor grunted and strained, chewing his lower lip and thrusting feircly. Tony jarred and moaned beautifully with it, but the mortals body was starting to give. The god gae a shudder, clutching Tony u to him in a deep hug as he came, shoot hot whiteness inside the gaping hole. Tony held on for dear life, sweating and exhausted and all before ten in the morning.

A last few spurts shot from the head of his cock as Thor pulled out, staining Tony’s thighs. The god chuckled, smearing them with his fingertip. ”Forgive me.” he said in a low tone.

”Mmmnghawhat?” Tony managed, sinking back to the pillows.

Thor positioned the mortal as he wished, grabbing his knees and hoisting them wide.

”Can’t.” Tony started and then blanched to see the god crawl down between them, licking his lips divinly. ”Thor?”

”I should be more considerate as a lover.” he mused and lay on his stomach, tongue flicking out along the sensitive inner thigh. ”And not make such a mess.”

Tony gasped, tossing his head back and forth as that devious tongue started to clean him off, lick by lick. ”Thor...fuck me.”

”Did I not just?” He teased with a wink and sucked on a tender area, sending a beautiful tickling sensation through the mortal.

Tony watched the golden head bury itself between his legs, still eager. Still wanton. ”Thor, buddy. Human refractory period working here.” he moaned out as the god slid fingers against his flaccid and overly sensitive cock.

Thor gave a soft noise as he tongued his way closer. ”I give you more credit then that.” he teased, fondling the cock.

Tony whimpered. He was so not going to survive this tryst.


	17. A Well Trained Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been toying around with this idea for a while but not 100% sure where I want it to go from this point. Any suggestions would be appreciated. 
> 
> Tony gets into trouble one too many times, so Loki decides to remind him of the word Discipline.
> 
> TAGS:  
> -DomLoki  
> -SubTony  
> -BDSM  
> -Loki loves you, moron  
> -Mind fuck  
> -Punishment  
> -Pet play  
> -Care and comfort  
> -Roleplay  
> -Gags  
> -Restraint gloves  
> -Thigh straps  
> -Slapping  
> -Butt plugs

Fury’s cold gaze glared at him from across the conference table. Tony pouted out his lower lip, crossing his arms and looking every bit the petulant child. “Look it worked alright. Maybe not perfectly but it did work.”

The director gave a weary sigh and shook his head. “Yes, it worked. It worked beautifully. But that’s not the point. We don’t keep calling you in here because you barely manage to scrape out a ‘save the day’ plan.” Fury pointed at him. “We bring you in here because you are a constant threat to the team.”

“How?” Tony riled up. “How am I a threat?”

“You have no sense of restraint!” Fury barked back viciously. “No concept of discipline or ability to wait until everyone is ready to counter strike. You are a wild card. And yes, I will admit that has been a benefit to us in the past.” The man stood tall as he delivered his speech. “But the truth it things are getting complicated out there. It isn’t just Hydra that’s on the move again. More and more of these self styles super villains are coming forward. The Avengers are having to expand and deal with threats on multiple fronts. We can no longer afford to be one disorganized team.”

 

Even Tony Stark knew the truth of that. “So I’ll learn. I’ll start playing nice with the other kids…”

 

“It’s more than that, Tony.” That was unsettling. The direct typically referred to him as Stark. When things got to a first name basis, that meant trouble was brewing. “Our of all the team members here, you are entirely untrained as either a soldier or a spy. At best you are a weapon, but weapons exist to be used, Tony. And I don’t want you to end up used to the point of where you break.”

 

Tony stiffened, both surprised and a little offended. “I’m not a weapon Fury. I don’t make weapons anymore.”

 

“That doesn’t make you any less of one when you are in the air.” Fury straightened his jacket and sighed. “Look, I know you well enough to know you won’t submit to a S.H.I.E.L.D training regime. So I’m going to set up sessions with the other Avenger’s. Steve will start working you in hand to hand combat. Natasha will head up fighting style and agility training. Clint can teach you observation techniques and perception. That will get the ball rolling. But Tony you have got to learn some damn restraint. The last thing we need is that boyfriend of your getting pissed off at us cause you got killed on a mission.”

  
 _Oh so that’s what he’s worried about._ “What Loki doesn’t know won’t get me killed.” Tony answered with a shrug.

 

“Oh really?” And for one he saw Fury give a half cocked smile. “Did you catch all that Mr. Silvertongue?”

 

“Every word Director Fury.” Tony froze, his eyes going wide when the two way mirror backlighted to show that Loki was sitting on the other side, a few uncomfortable looking S.H.I.E.L.D agents around him. His green eyes were fixed on his mortal, his lips pressed together so hard they might split. “And I can assure you that I have my own methods for teaching our dear Anthony…restraint.”

 

 _Fuck why does he have to say it that way?_ Tony cringed and shot Fury an accusing look.

 

The director shrugged. “He slipped on board after he saw the news crews footage of your little stunt. Said he wanted to be here when you got back. And who am I to stand in the way of a god.”

 

“I will fucking get you for this Fury.” Tony growled out as Loki lifted a finger and crooked it at him.

 

“Not before he gets you apparently.” The Director could not entirely keep the smirk off his face. “You are on leave for the next week while we sort out this latest problem. When you get back expect to have a full training regiment taking up most of your time for the next several months.”

 

  
Make it two weeks, director.” Loki said smoothly. “For the sake of _recovery._ ”

 

***

Loki wasn’t talking. He did that sometimes, when he was meditative or reading. But Tony knew that wasn’t it.

 

He was pissed.

 

They’d been driving for three hours now, Tony behind the wheel and Loki staring out the car window, chin resting on his hand and his eyes cast out in a thoughtful way. He hadn’t spoken to Tony since the helicarrier thing and now he was sure this was going way beyond their usual little tiffs.

 

Even the rest of the Avengers took notice when Loki went to his own set of suites instead of automatically heading for Tony’s room at the end of the night.

 

“What happened?” Natasha asked with concern.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Is it because of the Russia mission?” Steve asked from the kitchenette and Tony shot him a look. “What? He gets moody when you almost die. It’s not hard to notice.”

 

Loki didn’t talk to him for another day, and then suddenly there he was, in the workshop, holding a picture he’d printed out from the computer. “What is this?” he asked in a smooth tone.

 

Tony looked at the photo. It was old, hell he barely recognized the six year old jumping around in the lake water and pointing at the fishes in the shallows. “Family cabin.” He answered shortly. “We…Howard owned a lake…still does I think. Entirely private, so we could get away once in a while.” Once in a while had turned out to be once in their life. Tony could barely remember it.

 

“Take me there.” Loki instructed.

 

Tony blanched, blinking a bit stupidly. “Err…okay. I guess it could be nice. It’s summer so maybe we can go in a month or so…”

 

“No.” Loki said firmly. “Take the next week off. We leave tomorrow.”

 

 _Oh._ He recognized the tone, the brisk mannerisms and sudden coldness emanating from his lover. This wasn’t the usual purring request for him to get some time alone with his inventor. “Okay.” Tony sighed and turned to Loki. “Loki sweetie we need to talk about…”

 

“We will talk at the cabin.” He said and left without another word.

 

So Tony felt he could be forgiven a little spurt of fear as they turned off the highway and continued to the cabin. It felt like the start of a bad horror movie. _Alone in the woods with a god of chaos._ But then, he knew he could trust Loki. After all, the god was mad at him, but at best he knew that meant he was going to be sore come morning.

 

About an hour into the woods Loki spoke. “Pull over.” He said without looking at his lover.

 

Tony gave him a look but the gods face revealed nothing. He shrugged and pulled over to the side of the road. “So… are we going to sit here and talk about…”

 

“Get out.”

 

Tony gave him a blank look. “Excuse me?”

 

Loki’s face was stone when he glared at the mortal. “Get out of the car, _now_.”

 

“Wha…Loki this isn’t gonna work we both know you can’t drive.” Tony smirked in the infuriating way he had.

Loki frowned and leaned across. In one movement he unlocked the door and shoved Tony out on his ass in the dirt. He slammed the car door shut and slid the keys into the ignition. Tony scrambled to get to his feet and skidded out of the way as Loki hit the gas and the car tore away down the wooded path. “Loki! Snowflake!” Tony yelled as the red hot rod passed out of view and he kicked angrily at the rocks. “Son of a…Loki! Come on!”  


He stood there, in a pair of jeans and an old Black Sabbath shirt, mouth open and dirt on his butt, curing at the choice in boyfriends, for a good ten minuet before he realized that Loki was driving the car _towards_ the cabin, not away. “Okay…okay. Snowflake I don’t know what fucking game you’re playing but I swear to god…” he started walking down the road. There was no real hope of another car coming by. When Howard wanted privacy, he meant it. The entire lake, for about a ten mile radius was Stark family property.

 

So basically, he was in for a good walk.

 

It was close to dusk when he finally saw the cabin and his car, neatly parked next to it. Loki was sitting on the front porch, one leg crossed as he intentionally did not look at his lover, even as the man approached the steps. “Are we gonna talk about this?” Tony asked.

 

No response.

 

Tony shook his head breathlessly. “Okay. Fine. I’m going to go get a shower. I smell like a sweaty dog.”

 

“A dog.” Loki gave a chuffing laugh. “More like a mongrel pup.” He fixed the mortal with a glare. “An untrained, unkempt stray, so used to being alone that it barks at a friendly hand when offered.” He let those green eyes wash over Tony from top to bottom. “A perfect metaphor for Anthony Edward Stark.” He scowled as Tony started to walk up the steps. “Strip.”

 

Tony felt a churning in his gut. The kind that makes you stupidly excited and giddy all at once.

 

Loki gave him another look. “Strip down pup. I won’t take a filthy mongrel in my presence.”

 

Tony couldn’t help himself. Someone else might not get this bizarre dynamic they had. It might seem like just another charged up, freaky sex game, but there was a subtlety to it. When Loki said strip, Tony felt a weight lifted from him on a deep, mental level. From this point on, all he had to do was obey. Like a trained dog.

 

_Or an untrained pup._

 

It all hit him in an instant, just as he was undoing his jeans, just how accurate Loki’s description of him was. Sure, a pup obeys, but only when it wants to. Only when it knows there is a reward waiting for it at the end of it’d trick. A pup obeys out of selfish desire, nothing more. A well trained dog obeys out of loyalty and love of its master. It knows it’s master will provide for it, care for it, lead it properly because it trusts absolutely that the master has everything in hand.

 

Tony stood naked at the bottom of the porch stair as he pondered this, wondering if Loki had ever had the same line of thought.

 

“Crawl to me.”

 

A long shiver went down his spine as his fingers touched the dirt and his knees lent support. He left his cloths behind. _Doubt I’ll be needing them for the next week anyhow._ He though with a little leap in his chest. Tony crawled up one step at a time and pouted out his lower lip when he realized Loki wasn’t even looking at him. The bastard was just sitting there, expecting him to obey. _Well…aren’t you?_

He knelt there in silence, right next to Loki’s ankle, head down, waiting for his reprove.

 

Loki watch the sun as it hung lazily over the lake, the warm summer air turning hazy and sweet. The crickets chirped and somewhere over the waters a loon called out. The god took a deep breath and visibly relaxed. “I would stay here forever, Tony.”

 

The mortal looked up. That wasn’t what he had expected.

 

“Here. A hundred miles away from trouble. In this peaceful, simple little world away from all the hassle and foolishness of these missions.” He reached down and stoked Tony’s hair gently, like a master absently fondling it’s pet. “I would keep you here, safe and warm and content. Be it on Midgard or Asgard or any realm we might choose... except Jotunheim.” He gave a small chuckle. “I want you happy Tony. I want you content and at peace. I want you to be with me for all the time we have together.”

 

The god lifted Tony’s head, making those warm, brilliant brown eyes stare up at him. “Anthony, you are human. _Mortal_! And by the whim of fate I will have but a few precious decades with you at most before you are stolen from me.” His voice was tightly constricted and tears threatened at the rim of his lids, blinked out by long eyelashes and Loki shook his head. “And these stupid chances you take! These idiotic attempts at blind heroism!” He hauled Tony up with superior strength, forcing the sweaty, dirty man into his lap. “Why? For what purpose? To prove you are worthy? To make up for the sins of your past? Anthony would you steal away my happiness by getting yourself killed?”

 

“We’ve been through this! You can’t ask me to stop being Iron Man!” Tony finally said, feeling guilt brewing away at him.

  
“I’m not asking this!” Loki barked back, grasping hold of Tony fiercely and then forcing himself to be calm. “I promised not to ask that of you. I know what it means to you…and why.” He kissed Tony’s neck, tasking grit and salt and loving it. “But this foolishness, this…cowboy mentality.” He said after a moment finding the right Midgardian phrase. “It stops now. When we return in a weeks time, you will accept the training with your friends. You will be adamant about it or…” And Loki gave a staunch look like this was something he didn’t want to say but was determined to. “Or I will tell Thor to train you in the manner of Asgardian youths.”

 

“Aww come on!” Tony whimpered out. Thor had detailed the five year minimum training regiment of the Asgardian army. It made the Navy Seals look like a five year olds tea party.

 

“I mean this Anthony.” Loki said with a strict tone. “You will at the very least come out of it more capable a warrior. And perhaps a little more trusting of your teammates.” He then stroked the man’s rugged beards and sighed. “But…that is two weeks from now.” His impish smile slid back on. “At the moment, you are still an unruly pup in need of obedience training. And I mean to be a strict and through master.”

 

Tony gave the worst pout of his life, no longer in the mood to be so talked down to. But Loki was used to his petulant moods and playfully put him back to the ground. “Don’t be sour. You love it and you know it.” He teased and Tony couldn’t help but wriggle a little in anticipation. “Now, before my pup can enter the house, he needs to be washed clean doesn’t he?” Tony made a little noise in the back of his throat. He badly wanted a shower. But that didn’t seem to be what Loki had in mind for the event. He stood, winding his hand in Loki’s hair and pulling him along at a sedate pace until they went around to the back yard. Tony whined when he saw the large metal basin and a scrubbing loofa.

 

“Hush.” His lover warned and instructed him into it. “For the next week, take my words to heart.” He spoke sweetly and filled the tub with hose water. Tony jerked at first from the cold, then settled into it. He was sweating like mad and the summer heat was muggy this year. The cold actually felt really good. When the water was up to his elbows Loki turned if off and smiled, sliding off his t-shirt and revealing his pale, whipcord frame. He flung his thick black hair back and took a pony tail holder out, tying it up and Tony started laughing quietly. In two moves Loki had gone from looking like a fierce god to an ideal front cover for a teen book bout summer romance.

 

“Since you cannot be trusted to make independent, coherent decision, I am taking the right away from you.” Loki explained. “For this week, you are my little house pet. My pup. And I fully intend to treat you like one unless you can prove you deserve to be treated otherwise.” He continued as he poured soap onto the loofa and set about scrubbing Tony clean. He ignored the irked look Tony was giving him. “You will not speak, move, eat or do anything in the manner of which a human would.” He poured a bucket of cold water over Tony, letting the man sputter and cough as he set to scrubbing him down again. “For the next week, my love, let Tony Stark melt away. You shall be…” he grinned, and Tony could fucking swear the man had little devil horns for a split second. “I shall call you my little Starkie.” Loki laughed so hard he fell back when Tony shot him an infuriated look. “Yes! I think that suits you just fine! Little Starkie!”

 

“Not that.” Tony said suddenly, his expression quickly becoming vulnerable. “Not Starkie. Rover or Fido or something stupid but not…Starkie.”

 

“And why not? It suits you so well?” Loki started to tease but took note of Tony’s pleading expression. “Very well.” He said softly. “Not Starkie. Perhaps simply Pup then?” And Tony nodded. “Excellent. Now, no more words from you, Pup.” He said and set down a towel so that Tony could step out onto it, still on all fours as Loki dried him off. “Much better. Now perhaps a little something to remind you of your new role?”

 

Tony would give anything to know just where Loki kept these toys when he wasn’t using them. Did he just have an inter-dimension sex drawer somewhere? He trembled as a gag was held in front of him, but opened his mouth to accept it. It was made from rubber and shaped like a dog bone, forcing his tongue down as it pulled on the corners of his lips. Loki strapped it on tightly, ensuring that he could not dislodge it. Tony made a little noise and tried to swallow before a thin trail of drool escaped and slipped down his chin.

 

“Hands.” Loki instructed and took out a pair of what looked like black rubber bags with straps on the end. He had Tony make a fist and then slipped them on, removing his ability to use his hands for anything other than walking on his knuckles. Tony noticed they were padded to help take some of the pressure off the joints. He was then made to lift his feet, resting all his weight on his knees so that Loki could take a set of straps and attack his thighs and calves to one another.

 

Tony gave a strangled noise, realizing how difficult it was now to keep balance. He adjusted his potion, trying to find a good way to distribute his weight as he flushed red and a large dollop of saliva trailed down over his chin.

 

“Messy Pup.” Loki chastised and slapped his face with a gentle touch. He then revealed a new toy Tony hadn’t seen before.

 

Tony had never really considered himself a pervert. Sure he loved sex, and maybe before, with a willing partner or two, there had been some handcuffs and spanking. But Loki just had a way of taking things to an entirely different level that brought out the little willing submissive in him.

 

_Though from the looks of it that plug’s going to bring out a whole lot more._

 

Three inches total in length, the fat round swell of the plug itself looked to be about an inch and a half in circumference. The handle of it tapered off to the base, which was well enlarged so that it didn’t slid in and could be easily retrieved. But the real kicker to it was the tail. Curved upward like an excited golden retriever, it match Tony’s hair color perfectly. Loki licked his lips in delight. “Now, you be at ease Pup.” He whispered in his dusky voice, the one soaked with lust. “This is going to be a sore entry, but you will remember it.”

 

Tony bit down hard on the bone gag as lubrication was spread about his tight anus; Loki had been mad at him for the last three days so there hadn’t been any fucking going on. His body was cinched tight and the god slid a single finger in him just to loosen things up a wee bit before pressing the head of the plug in with a firm pop. Tony gasped and made a frightened sound at the sudden swelling inside of his body and trembled, undulating his hips from side to side to try and get used to the feeling.

 

Loki gave him a smart smack on the ass and chuckled as he stood back, viewing his work. “My handsome little Pup, all fitted up and due for training school.” He put a finger to his cheek and thought. “But wait! We are missing something, aren’t we?”

 

And Tony felt something give in his mind as the weight of the collar slid around his neck like a contract, sealed by the tug of Loki’s lock. It was a firm, dedicated press to his throat, but not enough to choke him or hurt him truly. A metal ring hung off the end of it and on the tags he could almost see the writing.

 

 _If Found_  
Please Return To  
Loki Silvertongue  
Avengers Tower

It was so damn farcical he couldn’t help but chuckle, which only made him bubble and spit at the mouth. Tony shook his head and then realized he looked even more like a dog when he did. Loki seemed to realize this too and smiled at his humiliation. “Come on now Pup, I think you’re clean enough to be allowed indoors.” And with that he hooked a leash onto Tony’s collar and lead him from the yard up the back porch to the house.

 

All he could think was that Loki had been a very busy god during that two hour walk. He could already see some of the additions more befitting a pet than a person. They had toyed around with this notion once or twice. A little bit of pet play, collars, leashes and such. But Loki had apparently done some research before this outing.

 

Tony could see a set of bowls, silver with the word Pup on them, sitting next to the couch. A basket with little squeaky toys and a pet bed sitting there with cushions. _Please please please don’t make me eat dog food._ He thought suddenly. That would be a kink too far even for them.

 

Loki sighed and flopped down on the couch, stretching out his body and patting to indicate Tony should come over to him. “Sweet Pup.” He whispered, kissing Tony’s head and scratching him. “You are reliant upon me for everything now. Food, water, affection.” Loki tilted his head. “All of it. Every, single necessity is now depend upon two things. One: Your good behavior. And Two: My good will. Keep that in mind won’t you?”

 

Tony made a sound out of his throat and when he realized it wouldn’t be understood, nodded to show he got the message. And then Loki did the worst thing Tony could imagine.

 

He took a book from the shelf, made himself comfortable, and ignored Tony.

 

 _Wait…wait what am I…?_ Tony looked around, trying to figure out what came next. Weren’t they going to do… something? Not necessarily sex but still something! It wasn’t like Loki to just give up half way through the scene. Mindful of his new rules, Tony went forward and nudged Loki’s knee with his nose. He received a quick swat for his trouble and Loki shushed him. “I’m reading.”

 

Tony grunted softly, pleadingly, but Loki paid him no mind. He looked about again. It had been years since he’d been to this cabin but apparently he’d been signing off on the up keep of it. It wasn’t some hunting shack in the woods but a fully functioning, nicely decorated cabin. The sort one might rent out for a romantic weekend away from everything. Tony pulled back, having trouble getting the hang of walking in this restrictive position, and nudged Loki again, trying to see if he was going to get any attention.

 

Loki swatted him again and shooed him off as one might an annoying pet.

 

Tony huffed silently but what choice did he have? He shuffled off, going to look around and maybe get an idea for what Loki had in mind for him by looking at the various equipment that was now present.

 

He entirely missed Loki’s overjoyed smirk, hidden by the book. He couldn’t take his eyes off Tony’s ass as it shifted from side to side, the plug digging into his anus and teasing him. He had so many filthy little ideas for this week. Each one created to bring teach Tony a long over due lesson in discipline. _But still, no reason not to have a bit of fun along the way._

Tony wandered through the cabin on all fours, looking to and fro as if trying to find something to occupy himself.


End file.
